The Legend of Link and Zelda
by Majin Prince
Summary: Our Hero and Princess disappeared 2 thousand years ago and did not return. Now in modern day an unsuspecting young girl and boy come to learn that they are the destined ones to return. But the evil one also returns. Can the Hero and Princess save the new world they find themselves in? Will they remember who they are? Can the Hero keep the Princess safe? Minor Link/Zelda, slow burn
1. The Legend Begins

A/N: Alright this story is going to be off the HOOK! At least I think so. First off I'd like to thank my inspiration, the Legend of Zelda franchise and everything that goes with it. And finally my imagination for generating such a complicated and awesome story and motivating me to write it. With that being said I'd like to thank everyone reading and that reviews. So this story is going to be hard to read a bit, but once you understand everything it will be great, in my opinion. First off its obviously an AU and my own sorta universe as well. In this story everything that happened in the games is ancient legend, history interwoven with myth. The two lead characters aren't named what you think so pay attention and you'll figure out soon enough. That's the biggest advice I can give you when reading this story, pay attention to the devil in the details. So have fun.

And as for my other stories I will get back to them ASAP. Just in case any of you are wondering. If you're not then ignore this!

Disclaimer: Zelda and all the stuff is owned by Nintendo. Anything else mentioned is not owned by me either.

The Legend Begins

Legend has it that the country was once called Hyrule.

Legend that many centuries the land was ruled by a Princess.

She was called the Princess of Light.

Legend has it that an evil king returns to overthrow her.

He was called the Evil King of Thieves.

And Legend of the one who comes to save Hyrule and the Princess.

He was called the Hero of Time.

Back in time before records were kept the Hero of Time would reappear every now and again once the same Princess was in trouble from the Evil King. Every generation the three would return. Reincarnated by the goddesses of the Triforce. The ultimate power in the land.

Each one represented a different part of the Triforce.

The Princess was Wisdom.

The King was Power.

And the Hero was Courage.

From the first time they battled until the conclusion, the Hero would be victorious with the help of his Princess. They defeated the king each time and restored the land time and time again. The Hero never knew that he had done it over and over. The King remembered each time he returned. The Princess, no one was never sure if she remembered each life. Each conflict. Each victory. But each time it was the same. The same Princess, the same King, the same Hero.

The Princess's name was Zelda.

The King's name was Ganondorf.

The Hero's name was Link.

Centuries passed as they battled time and time again. Finally, after years of battling they fought one last time. In this last confrontation Ganondorf decided he had enough. No more failing and returning over and over. He made his final stand and did something that couldn't be undone. He broke the seal of the Triforce. Not just his Triforce but the center of it all. He broke the contact between the Goddesses and the three of them. The Princess, Zelda, knew what would happen if it were to be allowed to pass. They all wouldn't be able to live again without their contact with the Triforce. Without Zelda there was no hope for peace in the land. Without Link there wasn't anyone to save the land from evil. Without Ganondorf… there wasn't a necessary face for the evil. Hyrule itself would fall.

So she did what she had to. She sealed their souls to the Triforce. As Ganondorf completed his ritual, all three of their souls went with the Triforce, disappearing completely.

The Goddesses found the bearers of the Triforce gone and their legacy fading. The people waited but nothing from the Triforce or the Goddesses.

Years turned into centuries.

The centuries turned into over two millennia.

2,000 years later…

The Goddesses were able to figure out that Zelda's seal was in fact a time lock. They had been hard in working to release their champions but found the magic surrounding the Triforce they had created too strong. Even for them. Zelda, in realizing that Ganondorf's magic had to fade away eventually, made her seal match his magic. Once the power he had over destroying the Triforce faded away the three would be returned. Only all the power and memories from previous lives would pass. The Goddesses predicted a very dangerous outcome of these events.

Once the souls of the three returned they all would be possessing none of the power and experience they had gained. But, from the result of being thrown back into the time stream suddenly they would all three eventually get back all power lost. Even more so from the time spent away. The world would not be able to take their combined power anymore. So, the goddesses feared the return of the Triforce, but didn't stop it. Finally, two thousand years later the seal was broken.

And the Princess…

The King…

The Hero…

Returned

* * *

After the Triforce and the legacy of the Three Goddesses disappeared the Hylians, beings that were loyal to the Goddesses, disappeared. Well not so much as disappeared as stop existing. The world was once again dominated by humans who cast aside the legacy of the Triforce and the Goddesses. The stories turned to myth and faded into the distant past of Hyrule which expanded and combined with the other kingdoms.

Hyrule turned into the United Hylian Nations. Technology exploded, things turned into the new age. People all but forgot about the ancient times, the dark times. No one remembered what was left in ancient scripts and folklore. However all that was about to change.

"Somebody stop that kid!" A shopkeeper yelled outside his market. The kid in question ran as fast as he could down the empty street, laughing the whole way. In his hands was an apple and a bag of chips. He ran until he reached an alleyway and turned down it. No one seemed to bother with him unlike the shopkeeper wanted. In a few seconds he reached a spot where there was a large dumpster tight next to the wall. The kid climbed up onto the closed dumpster and then used it to jump up and grab onto the fire escape a few feet higher. Climbing up he reached the metal stairs and walked up a flight. There was a window covered with wood directly next to him. He pushed the wood down and climbed into the room before closing it back up.

"Finally," he spoke to himself as he took the apple out of his pocket and took a big bite. His stomach has been growling for nearly two days. Usually he wouldn't resort to stealing but desperate times. He set the bag of chips aside and slung off his backpack setting it down next to him. He unzipped it and pulled out a small notebook which had his school notes in it. He set his things down on the small table in the middle of the abandoned apartment. He had just sat down when the door to the place opened up.

"Seriously, stealing?" A soft voice accused the boy. A young girl walked inside as she shut the door behind her and glared at the boy. "When you're hungry just ask." She said holding up a bag of fast food.

"Awesome." The boy said getting up and taking the bag. He gave the girl a small hug and went back to the table where his homework was. "You're the best Kayla."

The girl giggled. "I know." Kayla Fitzgerald was twelve years old currently in sixth grade in school. She had lived with her father for most of her life after her mother passed away when she was just a little girl. Her father was quite wealthy but always away on business giving her lots of free time. She had long dirty blonde hair that went halfway down her back and sparkling sapphire eyes. Her face was cute but had womanly features already as if she looked like a natural born leader. Her stature was tall for her age but she was skinny and lanky. She was naturally kind and shy for the most part and always kindhearted. She was wearing a purple shirt with a star on it that said: Princess, along with white shorts. "Be thankful somebody cares about your useless butt Kody."

"Thanks mom." Kody Legend was also twelve and attended the same school as Kayla. They had been best friends since they were both seven. He didn't have any parents as his father had left before he was even born and his mother passed after giving birth to his sister. He lived with his uncle, when not in foster care. His sister usually followed him around when not living with her father. He was used to living a life without many handouts but Kayla always made things easier. If it was letting him spend the night or giving a helping hand when he needed it. He was always grateful for her. He had long light brown hair that went to his neck and blue eyes as well. His small body was also skinny but he was quite short for a boy, even shorter than Kayla, by an inch or two. He was quiet and spoke rarely and to the point. Also he had a complex of always helping out others even if it required sacrifices on his part. He wore a green shirt and pants along with a green hat with the bill turned backwards. "Like you don't lecture me enough." He mumbled to himself.

"Well someone has to look out for you best interest." She said laughing before taking the old wooden chair and sitting next to him. "Or else you'll be in big trouble." She said nudging him with her shoulder.

The abandoned apartment was one of their many hangout spots. Kody had found it one rainy night when he ran away from his foster house at the time and Kayla went looking for him. They did things like that, finding new hangout places that were completely hidden and secluded from others. In school while Kayla was very popular she didn't have many friends. And Kody had a few friends but he didn't feel close with them the way he felt with Kayla. Ever since they knew each other they felt closer with each other. And Kayla felt… safer.

"Not like I haven't been before." It was true, Kody had a bit of a sour streak. While he didn't intentionally get into trouble he just found himself rebelling at some of the more crucial times. He would have good intentions but just fall short from time to time.

"Well you're getting better." She sighed and reached for her notebook as well. "Just ask for food instead of stealing for it."

"You know how I feel about asking for stuff." He complained.

"Yes but you know how I feel about you stealing stuff." She countered.

"It's not stealing." He turned and looked back at his messy handwriting. "It's borrowing for a permanent amount of time." He said before taking another bite of apple.

"Kody come on, get it together. You won't need to steal anymore soon." She explained before handing over her notes and then pulling out a large book.

"You mean your dad is finally going to give me that bodyguard job?" He asked taking her notes and copying them down.

"No. You're smart, and you're going to be something big one day. Then you won't have to worry about money anymore." She said setting her book down the looking at him with a smile.

"As long as you help me through history I'm good." He said laughing it off. He looked over at her book. "What next?"

Kayla flipped through until she got to the chapter they were on in school. "Alright we're on the ancients. Let's see…" She faded out as she found the page they were on which had a very large picture of three golden triangles put together in another larger triangle. "The Triforce was once the mythological representation of the Three Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore. Each triangle represented something sacred each Goddess represented. It was used primarily during the age of Hyrule and… huh." She stopped reading as she looked at the picture.

"Kayla?" Kody asked after a long moment.

She looked back up at him and shook her head. "Sorry, it's just, I've seen this before." She said looking back at the Triforce. "This picture, in my dreams."

He looked between her eyes and the picture. "Really, what were they about?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't remember them very well. But something is supposed to happen-"

She was cut off by the ringing of a cellphone. She jumped after looking so hard at the picture and getting pulled from it. Kody looked at her as she shook it off and answered her cellphone.

"Hello?" He watched her closely as she spoke on the phone.

"Oh hi dad. Yeah I'm with him." She said glancing at Kody. "Okay, we'll be home in a few. Love you too, bye." She hung up the phone and looked at her best friend. "Well guess we should be going." She said knowing he was paying attention.

Kody nodded but didn't say anything about it. He looked at her more closely before speaking. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

Kayla looked into his eyes for a long moment before nodding. "Yeah it's just this symbol." She ran her hand over the picture. "Something really bad always followed it. Something I don't understand." She shook her head and started putting her stuff away. "It's nothing."

As she reached for her notebook a hand stopped her and she was forced to look at her best friend once again. "You've never kept things from me before, what's up?" He asked.

Kayla bit her lip for a second before sighing and dropping her head. "In my dream a voice said: follow the Triforce." She looked back at him. "I told you this one before. It's the one where you pull a sword from a stone in a forest."

"Like that'll ever happen." He said with a short laugh.

"Anyway, there was so many flashes and things happening I didn't remember most of them but this." She pointed at the Triforce. "Was there, you were there. And then a… fire."

"A fire?"

"Yes, the city was on fire. I was running trying to find you. Then another flash and we were older and in some temple or something and you fell I caught you but you…"

He tilted his head when she stopped and licked her lips. When she didn't continue he pushed. "Go on."

"You…" She exhaled shakily. "You were injured and I couldn't do anything. I was crying and you were smiling but…" She inhaled sharply, trying to find the strength to continue. "But you weren't breathing."

For once Kody took what she said seriously. He nodded slowly and turned away, keeping his hand on hers. "Is that why you didn't tell me this dream before?"

She shrugged. "I know it's just a dream but it scared me. I cried all that morning." Kayla was such a strong girl too. In the years Kody knew her she had never cried, whether her feelings got hurt or she was injured. He knew she did cry and always managed to keep from doing so in his presence but she was certainly strong willed. Something else he liked about her.

"I understand, but it's not gonna happen." He said turning back to her and putting both hands on her shoulders and smiling. "I'm always going to be back, for you. Cause you're my best friend. You're special to me." Not usually one best known for his words but certainly trying his best. Communication was certainly his weaker suit. But, he proved himself and Kayla wrong here.

"Wow, good speech Kody." They both giggled at that. When you're twelve, weird dreams about future death was easy to laugh at.

"Thanks, it's a first." He said before packing his stuff up as well. They collected their things and began to walk out and make their way to Kayla's house. "So you saw me when I was older right?"

"Yeah?"

"How did I look? Like do I get taller? And what about my hair do I keep it as long or cut it?"

* * *

At the other end of the city that night another major development was happening. A giant building made up of glass windows on the outside overlooked the northern part of the large city. The building had no markings but was apart of a large corporation before being bought out by a mysterious account. The building was now empty for the most part but for the night it was occupied by a dozen occupants. A few were on the top floor discussing very important matters.

"And I have your word on that?" An older gentleman dressed in a large suit asked the one across from him. The older man had long silver hair and a weird marking on his left hand. The other man was dressed in a suit with long black hair that had small red highlights.

"Of course, once things begin smoothly you will have your chance." The younger man said with a chuckle. "Just don't disappoint me." He said more seriously.

"I wouldn't worry about my part if I were you. After all you have the hardest part." The older man countered.

"Mr. Raoh?" A man in a suit asked the younger man as he stepped into the room.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We have confirmed the target is one of the ones you are looking for." He said standing at attention.

Christopher Raoh, the younger man, smiled. "Perfect." He was a tall man, standing almost six and a half feet tall and was twenty two years old. He was the only son of the Raoh family which was a noble family with a lot of connections. He acquired his family fortune when his parents died in a tragic accident. He had since turned his funds to questionable activates over the past few years. "When will we have the target?"

"Whenever you issue the order sir."

"See?" Christopher said to the older man. "I already have one of the two I need."

"Actually I heard you located one and have yet to acquire the one." The older man said standing up. He gave a short nod. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be attending to other matters." The older man turned and left the room. Christopher glared at him as he left.

The man in the suit cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Sir?"

"Yes, well what were you saying?" Christopher said standing up now and revealing his full height.

"It's just… sir the target is only a kid. A girl at that. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Christopher laughed and shook his head. "Am I sure? Of course I am!" He barked before whisking around and looking out the window of the room. "I've been waiting for this since I was a kid. It's finally time to rewrite history to what it truly means once again." He reached up with his right hand and rubbed his chest thoughtfully. His brown eyes flashed yellow in the moonlight as he looked out.

"It's time to remind the world of true power."

* * *

Once Kayla and Kody had reached her house they went back to their homework and studying. They both quickly forgot about their serious talk about her dream and the Triforce and pushed history for another day. Once they finished they had dinner with Kayla's father which was always enjoyable. Afterward Kody left back to his house which saddened both friends. Kayla then stayed up a while longer and went back to her history book reading about the Triforce.

He may have quickly forgotten about it but she did not. She went at the history behind the strange symbol and even searched the internet about it on her laptop. She was surprised to find there was very little information about the ancient powers and the Triforce. She was only able to find a few books that contained some information which were almost a thousand years old. Besides that no one seemed to update such information or put it on the World Wide Web. She thought about ordering the books but seeing how much they were she didn't want to chance her father being upset over a purchase of something so trivial. And she would have to give him a reason why she bought the books anyway and she didn't want to do that.

Getting fed up with the lack of information she began to compile all she found and write it out hoping to get a better idea of it. Once the clock reached about midnight her body had given up on the strenuous search and she fell asleep at her desk, head down on the keyboard. Once she did her mind decided to help her out.

A number of images flashed through her dreams. Most were similar to the last one she had but there were some new ones. The Triforce, her running for her life, Kody running after her with his hand extended, the city burning, Kody fighting older men, her locked in a room crying. Then they flashed to when she was older. She was looking at a large alter, Kody was walking through a forest where a sword lay in stone, she was changed into a large dress, Kody looking down at an opponent wielding the sword and a shield, a haunting laugh, a castle upon a mountain, the Triforce again, and finally Kody running at a large enemy while she screamed at him.

The last image she saw before she woke up was the older version of her catching an injured Kody as he fell, the sword falling from his grip. A smile was on his lips while she cried out in agony.

Kayla woke up with a snap, sweat rolling down her face. What were these dreams? What did they mean? Was it just some sort of warning or just a fear induced nightmare? The scary part was she had no idea.

"What does this mean?"

* * *

Far away on the other end of the country, on a forgotten part of the nation, was a forest. Deep inside the forest was a temple standing tall. It was old, some pieces falling apart while only one of the two doors remained in the entrance way. The foliage had begun to grow on it and in it. Inside the darkness of the temple was a single candlelight.

An elderly man was inside next to the candlelight praying to the unknown. He was kneeling and wore a blue sacred robe. Behind him, laying against a broken chair, was a large blue shield that looked as if it was just made.

He prayed quietly until he heard some faint whispers. He stopped and listened to the whispers until they stopped and a gust of wind blew through the temple, extinguishing the single candlelight. He calmly lit another candle before opening his eyes and looking up at the glass window which held the symbol of the Triforce.

"It's time."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Well I wanted this chapter to be longer but as I continued writing I realized it was too long. So I cut it and stopped here. Kind of made it a haunting and foreshadowing chapter. Like if this doesn't spark your interest then I don't know what will. Okay so a couple things first the prologue part was kind how I saw how all the games tied together. Which was they were all just reincarnations of themselves spread out over time and from what I've heard and read it tends to be the general consensus. And after that the story flashes forward to modern times in the made up United Hylain Nations. Anyway that whole part at the beginning is confusing I know but it will make sense later on. And if you had a hard time connecting with the titular characters don't worry I will get more connection time in the next couple chapters before things start to pick up. This is just the first meeting. Also you can guess who each person is going to be. And each character's name has something to do with how each character: Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, was created whether it be a person involved in the creation or an inspiration that led to each character. Kinda like Easter eggs. I had fun with coming up with their names so I hope you like them.

Anyway please review and don't worry about the next chapter it will be coming soon.


	2. History Hysteria

A/N: Alright chapter 2 and more character introduction. I know that it's the boring part but it's always important for you as a reader to feel for the characters before they start for the adventure otherwise you wouldn't care too strongly about what happens. Anyway chapter 2.

History Hysteria

It wasn't a good day for Kayla so far. After waking up from her nightmares at five she couldn't go back to sleep. So she had tried researching the Triforce again but that only brought up bitter memories of the dream. So she took a shower but that last remaining image hit her and she broke down and cried until the hot water turned cold. After that she went to make breakfast but the toaster was broken. She skipped breakfast and started for school and as luck had it she tripped and fell, hurting her arm and messing up her sweatshirt.

She felt stuck in her own little miserable cloud. Her mind was plagued by the weight of her recent dreams and her body was plagued by exhaustion. Top it all off she had to put on a mask for her best friend. He had enough of his own problems and he didn't need her burdening him. She had known him long enough to know that he would always help others no matter the cost it had to himself. He was kind that way. Every time something happened to her he would put it on himself to help her. Once when they were ten an eleven year old was picking on her. Kody confronted the kid and ended up getting beaten up by him. He still had a smile on his face because after that they made fun of Kody instead of Kayla. He didn't care, as long as Kayla wasn't hurt anymore.

That's how their friendship worked for the most part at the beginning. Before Kayla met him she was far too shy and would always cry at school. After she met him she became stronger willed but he was always there to lend a hand or save her if she needed saving. And he even knew when she could handle herself and when she couldn't. They decided it was his sixth sense, his danger sense.

That and add on the fact that he had a hard enough life as it was, Kayla didn't want to put this on him. She cared about him too much. The reverse though wasn't so common. When Kody was in trouble he wouldn't say anything or ask for help. Instead Kayla would just know and help when he truly needed it.

Mulling over her thoughts she almost didn't see the faded green sweatshirt and mess of hair and nearly ran into him. He, of course, dodged her but her feet tripped over themselves and she fell forward. Kody reacted quickly and wrapped his arm around her stomach and caught her with ease. He quickly pulled her up to her feet again.

"Whoa, careful Kayla." He said with a laugh and released his hold on her. He reached up and readjusted his hat. "How many times would you fall without me?"

She laughed it off and turned back to their path towards school. "Maybe too many times." She said softly.

"A lot on your mind huh?" Kody asked as they made their trip to school.

"No it's just I… I'm not sure about something." She realized where this was going. Darn that boy for making her forget about trying to keep stuff from him.

"What is it?" The concern was all over his face as he asked. Leave it to him to make her think that everything would be okay.

Taking a deep breath she decided to tell him part of her worry. "You remember that Triforce thing we started reading about?"

Kody tilted his head to the side. "Triforce? What are you talking about?" He could be quite aloof from time to time. It was one of his lovable features.

"The history book remember?" The blank look he gave her made her continue. "The picture of the golden triangles."

"Oh that." He said finally getting it. "Yeah you got upset that you had seen it before."

"Right, well I did some researching and there is like nothing on it anywhere."

"The internet?"

"Barely any information. Just mostly the stuff in that one page in our book."

He gave her a curious look and then looked straight ahead. "That's odd. You think something so sacred for its time would be better detailed."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's what I thought- wait! How did you know it was so sacred for its time?" She asked realizing his exact words.

He looked back at her with wide eyes. "Oh, I read the rest of the page when I got home too."

"Really, why?" She asked. He wasn't one for reading regularly.

"Well it really upset you so I wanted to see what it was about. But the book was so vague and not a lot of information like you said." Kody shrugged. "The only thing that really stuck was that the Triforce was the sacred powers of the Goddesses and ruled over the land of Hyrule. But it kept saying that it was only ancient mythology during the dark times."

"Yeah but still don't you think it's weird?"

"Of course but what else can we do?" He was genuinely asking instead of just saying something.

"Well I saw that there are some old books about it but they're very rare. But I was able to track one of them down in the library. We could go after school and check it out." She offered.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Alright that could work, but would it be alright if my sister came? I haven't been able to spend time with her after school in a while and her dad said today would be okay."

And now Kayla felt bad. He wanted to spend time with his half-sister but she was trying to take advantage of him and his time. "Oh no we don't have to go today. It's not urgent we could just go this weekend." She offered.

Of course Kody resisted. He shook his head and smiled. "It's fine. She's never been to the library anyway I think it would be fun. We could get her a library card too, that'll get her excited."

Kayla laughed. She knew it was impossible to argue with him once he had made his mind up. "Well if you're sure."

"Yes, this is important if it's troubling you. And the quicker we figure this stuff out the quicker you'll see it's nothing to worry about." He said throwing his arm around her shoulders and giving her a quick side hug and then releasing her.

"You're too kind for your own good Kody." She said as they came close to their school.

"That's what you keep telling me."

* * *

"Hey guys." Kody greeted as he came to school. He wasn't very popular in school terms. After all once you get beaten up every time you fight somebody you kinda gain a reputation. He never really sought out fights. But when it came to Kayla's feelings there was a lot of fighting. And a lot of losing. But he still had his close friends besides Kayla.

"Hey Kody you're a little late." One best friend, Micah said. Kody had two other best friends. Micah and Richard. They all met two years ago after a bully was giving them all a hard time. They all stood together and the bully was no longer a problem. Since then they had become close friends.

"Kayla was a late today so I had to wait for her." Kody said as they walked over to their first classroom. Kody let Kayla hangout with a different crowd during school since she was probably the most popular girl in school. He didn't mind. After all school crowds only lasted during the day and after school they would always be together. So his feelings were never hurt.

"You two are hardly separate." Richard noted.

"We're best friends is that so surprising?" Kody asked.

"No. But you're always together." Micah added.

"Not always." Kody mumbled.

Richard nodded. "Alright then let me ask, what are you doing after school?"

Kody looked between the two of them before lowering his head. "Going with Kayla to the library." He mumbled.

The two laughed before Richard continued. "See what I mean? You guys are joined at the hip." They laughed again.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want but I have one extra best friend than you guys do." Kody countered as they reached their first class. They went inside and sat next to each other.

"Best friend? But… she's a girl?" Richard said with a confused expression.

"Your point?" Kody asked with a frown.

"Don't you, you know, like her?" Micah led on.

Now he looked at his two friends with a blank look. "Well yeah she's my best friend. No offense guys." Kody was also a little dense when it came to certain things as well. Before Kayla came into his life he was generally slow with learning too. But she really helped him improve in school and become one of the smartest kids in their grade.

"No I mean. What's an example?" Micah asked the other boy.

"Um, do you watch TV?" Richard asked.

"Don't have one." Kody shrugged.

"Okay! I got it. You know Leslie and Kurt the eighth graders?" Micah asked. "How they're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Okay?"

"Do you like Kayla like that?"

"What!? Eww, we're like twelve why would you even ask that. That's adult stuff." Kody complained making a face.

Micah shrugged. "Well you know you spend all that time with her…"

"We're still kids dude. That's weird. And frankly I don't know what sixth graders would think about doing that stuff." Kody said.

"You'd be surprised." Richard said.

"Well you can let your weird ideas be put to rest cause that's not a thing."

"Anyway what are you doing this weekend?" Micah asked and Kody was thankful for the change in subject.

"I'm gonna be babysitting my sister Sunday but I think I'll be free Saturday." Kody said looking between the two.

They both were waiting for him to finish the sentence and Micah pushed it on. "But…?"

Kody rolled his eyes. "But I'll be going with Kayla in the morning."

"And there it is." Richard said and the two laughed. "We were going to see the new movie that night if you wanted to go."

"Oh cool but I don't think I would be able to go." Kody said not wanting to voice the no money thing.

"It's alright man my cousin works there and she'll let us sneak in." Micah said.

"Oh, then yeah I'm down." Kody said nodding. They were interrupted from further talk as the bell rang and school began.

* * *

Outside the school and across the street was a black SUV with tinted windows parked. Inside the vehicle were three men dressed in suits all looking straight ahead. None of them spoke as they waited. A few seconds ticked by and then a cellphone ring went off and the man in the passenger seat reached into his jacket pocket and pulled it out.

"Go. Yes the target is in the school right now. Understood. We will wait." He hung up the phone and put it back in his suit.

"We are to wait until school's over then follow the target from a distance. Top priority is to remain unseen and chart the target's movements. We wait for the code word in case we have to grab her." The man in the backseat agreed. The man in the driver's seat didn't say a word.

The man in the passenger seat turned to him. "Understood T?"

The man, known as T, shook his head. "It's a girl man. A twelve year old girl. I don't feel comfortable with this."

"You knew what the job was when you first signed up."

"But not this. If we kidnap a twelve year old girl what else will that man have us do? Steal? Threaten? Kill?"

Now the man turned to T fully and glared at him. "Are you rejecting the orders?" He asked threateningly.

T took a long moment to speak but finally sighed. "No, I just don't agree with them."

Satisfied the other man turned back to look straight ahead. "As long as you do what you're told you don't have to agree."

T didn't acknowledge the comment as he looked back at the school. Whatever was happening was certainly too big for what he signed up for.

* * *

"I hate PE." Kody said as he rubbed onto his shoulder. Kayla, who was walking with him, gave him a sympathetic look.

"Well if you didn't try to stand up for every little thing then people wouldn't want to tackle you all the time." She offered.

"It was basketball!" He shouted.

"I know, I thought the point of the game was to make the ball in the hoop." Kayla said.

"Apparently it's: every seventh grader needs to tackle Kody."

"It's alright you did fine." She said rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah after the three tackled me how did they expect me not to fight back?" He said standing a bit taller.

"Well I'm sure the one didn't see the ball until it hit him in the face." She said laughing.

Kody laughed a little less. "Yeah could we walk a bit faster, I think one of them said they were going to jump me afterschool." He said suddenly picking up speed in his walk. Kayla followed suit as they walked from their end of the school over to the younger kid's side.

"Well why did you start messing with them anyway?" She asked. He was silent and kept walking and that made her frown. "It was cause of me wasn't it?"

"They were saying inappropriate things about you. I couldn't let that slide." He said defensively.

"Kody!" She yelled and smacked him on his bruised arm.

"Ow!" He complained.

"I don't want you to get yourself hurt over me. It's just words you can let it go, that stuff doesn't bother me anymore." She said looking at him.

"Yeah but as long as they know someone won't let them be rude to you they'll back off." He said seriously. He looked at her eyes and softened. "Besides I care about you and what happens."

She kept glaring at him for a moment before breaking. "You're too hard to stay mad at you know that?"

He sprouted a toothy smile. "Well now I do. And you're welcome."

"I never asked for the help but thanks." She smiled and looked the other way. "Guess I owe you pizza now." She said mostly because she was reminded that he didn't eat during lunch and must have been starving again.

"Of course you do! Your hero has an appetite after keeping you safe." He joked.

"Kody!" The two turned in time to see a small girl running towards the pair. She wore a pink backpack and had long brown hair tied in pigtails. She had some small resemblance to Kody but had the small girlish features to counter that. She ran up and hugged her half-brother tightly.

"Whoa take it easy Mary, I got bruises all over."

The nine year old let him go and gave him a frown. "Did you get beat up again?" She asked. Even Kayla was sometimes afraid of the way the kid would glare at her older brother.

"No, in fact I beat them up. It's just there was like six of them." He said shrugging.

Mary, his little sister groaned and turned to Kayla. "Why do you keep letting him get beat up? Talk some sense into him so that he can break out of his weird hero complex."

Kayla chuckled softly. "Believe me I've tried. He's just too stubborn." She explained.

"I know dad says I'm like that too. I guess we get it from our mom." Mary said as an after thought. She quickly grabbed her older brother's hand and they all began walking. "So where are we going?"

Kody often brought along Mary when he was hanging out with Kayla. There was no way he would take her to the foster homes he was in and out of, or even his uncle's place. So the only safe time he could spend with her was either when her dad had him babysit or he hung out with Kayla at her house. Through the years Kayla and Mary got along really well and the younger Legend sibling thought of her as an older sister. So they all got along well.

"Well Kayla and I were talking about going to the library. Wanna do that?" He asked her.

"The library? Please, what's so fun about that?" Mary complained.

"We can get you your own library card." Kody offered.

"Library card? With my name on it?" She asked looking up at him as they walked.

"Yep your own name and everything."

"Alright let's go!" She started to actually pull Kody faster. Kayla laughed at him being dragged by a little girl until he reached out and took her hand so that Mary was pulling them both. They were having fun but Kody couldn't help the odd feeling in the back of his head.

And none of them noticed the dark SUV trailing far behind them.

* * *

"Alright I want you to stay in this area and we'll be right back." Kody told his younger sister as he sat her down at the kid's area with a small stack of books he thought she would like.

She was already flipping through one and waved him off. "Alright but don't forget about my card later." She said.

"I won't." He said patting her head then turning back and walking over to the computers where Kayla was currently sitting. He grabbed the chair next to her and sat down looking at the screen. "Did you find it?" He asked.

Kayla was scrolling through the selection looking for the particular book. "Yeah I did. It seems like there are two of the books here. One seems to have been stolen but the other should still be here." She took a piece of paper and a pencil from the desk and scribbled down the number. "Here let's go."

The two kids got up and walked down the aisles and aisles of books until they reached the one Kayla was looking for. She walked quickly down the aisle and Kody had to catch up quickly. She scanned the numbers on them until she got to where she was looking for. She placed her hand on the number. "Aha!" She cried out grabbing the book and opening it up.

Kody bent down and looked at the cover.

Hyrule of Past and the Triforce.

The book itself was black and very worn. In fact Kody could smell it from where he was standing. "How old is that book?" He asked as Kayla kept skimming through the pages.

"It's over 800 years old. Well not this book but the original. It's the most recent actual text about the Triforce and stuff." She explained as she kept flipping.

Kody raised an eyebrow. "Looking for something specific?" He asked.

She quickly held up a finger. "Shh!" Kody was taken back but shrugged and waited. After a few more pages she yelled out. "Found it! Here." She said holding it over so that he could see it too.

"The Triforce was the power of the Goddesses left behind in Hyrule. They left it as a symbol of their power, wisdom, and courage for the good people. The Triforce was most powerful when united allowing each one chosen to a wish that would be fulfilled throughout the person's lifetime."

"Well that sounds cool." Kody said.

"However the Triforce was only complete for a short time until a greedy thief, King of the Thieves, stole the Triforce for himself."

"Not so cool."

"However, legend holds since his heart wasn't pure he could only wield one as the other two rejected his hold on them. After that the other two pieces split onto two individuals whom the Goddesses thought best represent each piece. The King of Thieves took for himself the Triforce of Power. The Triforce of Courage went onto a person who became the Hero or Hero of Time. And the Triforce of Wisdom came upon the Princess of Light. Separate these were each powerful but only together could the three grant the full ability of the Goddesses."

"Okay so then what happened?" Kody asked now interested in what happened with this Triforce power.

Kayla read to herself and eventually flipped a page. "It doesn't say. It just goes on about what each power did and the speculation of the gifts each bearer got." She flipped another page. "Oh! Again this is all speculation as the Triforce as well as the Goddesses gifts disappeared years ago in the alleged final battle for the Triforce. Nothing is known about this battle except that the three representors of the Triforce never returned along with the Triforce. Hyrule then descended to its old ways before the Goddesses gifts and began to go on its own forgetting about the stories of old and even passing it all off as Mythology."

"Really?" Kody asked looking at her then back at the book.

"Records were lost and people have forgotten. What is left now is only the songs and the myths of the Thief, the Hero, and the Princess. Along with the battles they fought and how the Hero and Princess protected Hyrule. Society no longer found a means for them as they expanded and grew but the Triforce symbol remained as the symbol of the great Hyrule nation until the collapse of the monarchy and the start of a renewed peace between kingdoms. Hyrule has cast aside the Triforce as well as the kingdom before it. The temples have gone quiet and the castles have gone dark. The maps leading to such places have been lost as well as the lore behind the three wielders of the Triforce. History may forget them as myth but Hyrule must remember it all as the great legend that saved this land time and time again."

Kayla stopped reading as she closed the book. "That's it. The Triforce is just an empty legend." She said with frustration laced in her voice. Kody looked at her hard.

"You don't seem satisfied." He noted.

"I'm not." She huffed looking at him and crossing her arms over her chest. "If it's all legend and myth then why do I have dreams about it? Why was it really pushed aside over time and what does this even mean anyway?" She slammed the book in his chest and groaned angrily sitting on the ground.

Kody took the book in his hand and looked down at her. He slowly sat down next to her, holding the book in one hand. "I don't know what to say but I guess that's normal." He laughed softly at his own joke but she kept looking angrily straight ahead. He shook his head and tried again. "But from what I learned from this is that this Triforce thingy is obviously important to you. And that it was important to other people too. Sure that was hundreds of years ago. But this." He indicated by pointing at the book in his hand. "Shows that somewhere out there is more information and more people it mattered to." She finally looked at him and her look softened a bit.

"And it even said that there were temples and castles and stuff for this Triforce." He flipped through to find the page. Kayla smiled and helped him pointing out the page. "Exactly, and look." He pointed out to a sentence and read it aloud. "Even though the museum closed a hundred years ago it was locked with all the lore still inside. Maybe one day it will open up again to show a new generation the truth of Hyrule's past."

"A museum?" She asked looking at it as well.

"Yeah so I doubt they'd tear down an old museum so maybe we could find it and check it out for ourselves." He said.

"Really?" She asked the hope returning to her eyes.

"Yes, anything to put your mind at ease Kayla." He said sincerely.

"Thanks." She reached an arm across his body and hugged him close from the side. "I don't know what I would do without you." She said quietly.

"Well let's not open that door." He laughed flipping through the book.

She laughed too and released him. "Alright, let's go and get your sister before she runs out of books." She stood up and he followed too, still flipping through the book.

"Do we want to take this too? There's still a lot of other stuff in here. Even if it's speculation." He said not looking up from it.

Kayla looked back at him and the book before shrugging. "Sure, why not." She started walking and he followed to but stopped when he hit a certain chapter.

The Legend of the Master Sword.

He tilted his head curiously. 'Master Sword?' He thought. He skimmed through the pages until he reached a penciled drawing of such Master Sword in a giant stone. He looked at the drawing and something inside him was scared. He knew that sword! He slung his backpack off his back and dug through it until he found the one notebook he was looking for. He flipped through his notes until he reached one of the back pages where he doodled during class. On one entire page were obscure and precise sketches of a sword. And not just any sword. The same sword in the book!

"Kody." Kayla called and he looked up to see her eyeing him.

"Yes?" He asked dumbly.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"Yes!" He said shoving his notebook back in his bag and following after her.

"What were you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I just got distracted for a second." He said honestly. But his mind was still racing.

'What does all this mean?'

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Alright chapter 2 is down and hopefully my goal was accomplished and you feel closer to the characters so far. And yes I do plan on having certain people in the game to be named as characters from the series but their TRUE names won't be given until they figure it out. I still got a couple of characters to introduce but for the most part I'll say things are going perfectly as planned. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

As always please review and come back for the next chapter.


	3. Connections

A/N: Here we go chapter 3 and I believe the last one with character introductions and such. I don't know I haven't started on the next chapter yet so I don't know what it has in it yet. Anyway back on it!

Connections

"What else does it say?" Kody asked. After their little trip the two dropped off Mary with her dad then went back to Kayla's house. There she ordered a box of pizza and the two ate it while still looking over the book they had checked out from the library.

While the book was very vague and limited it still held enough information and lore to keep them coming back to it. It had a very wide scope of the ancient legends with a small summary for each little thing. Which was perfect for the moment for the two kids. They really wanted to find out more but for now this worked for their curiosity.

"There's a whole chapter on the monarchy of Hyrule from the past." Kayla said staring at the pages hard. She continued to read straight from the page. "Although every generation didn't have the three reborn, each time one returned they were soon followed by the other two. Towards the end people would know if another war was about to start if there was a Princess born in the Royal House instead of a Prince. It was always a Princess. The Royal Line was always connected and continued throughout the time that many people have come to call the Dark Ages. Up until the collapse of the monarchy the Royal line was the governing body. Without the direct line coming from the Triforce and the Goddesses many felt no reason for a monarchy. The last King and Queen of Hyrule were forced to relinquish their power or face imprisonment and possible… possible execution." Kayla read and stopped at the end.

"People really wanted to get rid of the memory of the Triforce huh?" Kody asked as he took a bite of the pizza in his hand.

"People of Hyrule didn't want to remember the Triforce anymore for a number of reasons. The foremost was that they all felt like they were abandoned by the Goddesses and the chosen ones. Also, they felt like it was a time when technology and knowledge were hindered by the unnecessary mythology of a higher force trying to help humanity from evil. Many priests and scholars had to disappear into hiding after the collapse of the monarchy and the rejection of the Triforce as a symbol of Hyrule." Kayla stopped reading and scrunched up her face.

"This doesn't make any sense." She said looking up at Kody. "I thought people just forgot about it and passed it off as myth. But this says they rejected it and purged the idea that Hyrule was actually governed by this Triforce and the Goddesses."

Kody took another bite of his slice and pondered over it. He swallowed his bite and spoke his mind. "Apparently people forgot about that too. That was a long time ago Kayla. The history books say that Hyrule became the United Hylian Nations 1,500 years ago. Since then people probably forgot all about how they completely rid the idea of the Triforce."

"Maybe…" Kayla grabbed her pen and looked over to a piece of paper she had been writing notes on. It had been a timeline with little notes on it. She quickly wrote down the collapse of Hyrule next to the mark of 1,500 years ago. Below she wrote: Triforce forgotten. She tapped the pen as she looked over it. "So before then the Triforce and Hyrule were one. After that the Triforce became legend before it became myth and passed on to the mythology of ancient Hyrule. I guess that makes sense." She sighed at coming to the conclusion.

Kody wiped his mouth after finishing his third slice of pizza and looked over at her notes. "Well you'd think sometime around here." He said indicating between a thousand and a hundred years ago. "People would go treasure hunting for all these artifacts and history described in this book."

"That's the thing, some people did." She said before turning her laptop for him to see. "At least forty well known treasure hunters and archaeologists went in search of the artifacts but never found them. They didn't find any of the temples or churches either. And this museum mentioned in the book." She pulled up another tab that showed a picture of the museum and some words in it. "It was rumored to be somewhere outside of the city but no one has found it. The last person had been there nearly 600 years ago and said an ancient beast guards it. He said he barely survived making it back. But after that no one who ventured after it ever found it. Like it disappeared or something."

"Spooky." Kody said as he reached into the box for another slice of pizza.

"Yeah that's too bad, I wanted to see the museum." She said frowning.

Kody put his slice back down and reached for the book. "Well let's get through this book first and then we'll go after more information." He said. Turning the page he came to a new chapter and read it aloud.

"The Hero and the Princess. Not much is kept about the Hero of Time. Only that he comes from the shadows when the Princess is in trouble. He is the champion of Hyrule and its chosen protector. He has gained many names throughout his victories but the one that has been synonymous with his legend is the name Hero of Time. His story various with each generation but what is known is that there is no one who equals his fighting ability, speed, endurance, and especially courage. He is able to defeat anything." Kody paused and smiled looking at his best friend. "Must be nice to never get beaten in a fight."

Kayla rolled her eyes but smiled. "It didn't say that it said he is able to defeat anything not that he always wins. Keep going." She urged him on.

"Oh right. Even though the King of Thieves possesses the Triforce of Power he is unable to defeat the Hero as his Power cannot overcome the Courage of the Hero and his heart. The Hero always has a pure heart and is able to use that to essentially overcome the power gap between him and the Thief in every confrontation." Kody stopped reading and frowned. "That doesn't make any sense. I thought Power was the strongest of the Triforce. That's what it says in the book."

"Maybe Courage is stronger." Kayla offered.

"No way. Power? Power is like everything, what good did Courage do for the Hero when this Thief guy holds the most ultimate power in the land?"

Kayla smiled and tilted her head. "So you're saying you believe all this stuff really happened?"

Kody handed the book over to her and crossed his arms. "I just don't understand the logic is all." He mumbled.

Kayla took the book but first explained things to him. "It said that the King of Thieves wasn't worthy of the Triforce so that's why it split into three in the first place. Cause the Triforce rejected him. The other two, the Hero included, were worthy and chosen for the Triforce. So because of that the Triforce he wields gives him a lot more support so maybe a lot more power." She explained to him.

"Right. So does that mean if the Triforce reunited into one that the Hero and the Princess could make a wish and it would be granted?" Kody asked before he went back to his pizza.

"Hmm." Kayla flipped through a few pages. "It doesn't say. But I would think so. Since they were both chosen and worthy to be keepers of one of the Triforce." She went back to the page that Kody was reading and read about the next part.

"A lot more records were kept on the Princess of Light. She was always the Princess of the Kingdom of Hyrule and future queen. Mostly during her teen years an incident would happen and the King of Thieves would rise up to take her and her Triforce of Wisdom. Either the Princess would escape or be captured for a short time. The Hero would always come to answer the call of the Princess. It was his chosen destiny to be her Hero more so than the Hero of Hyrule since the Goddesses saw her as more valuable than all of Hyrule. It was a common mistake for people to believe that he was there to save Hyrule, he was in fact saving the Princess and the Triforce. As long as the Princess lived she would keep the land safe as she possessed the Triforce of Wisdom and without it the King of Thieves would forever be out of reach of taking over the land."

Both looked at each other for a moment before she continued on.

"During the later battles the Princess would assist the Hero in taking down great evils, including the King of Thieves. This did not mean that the King of Thieves was their only foe. They faced many other evils as well but always prevailed together. The Princess was always a strong ruler and good to her people. She had exceptional fighting abilities taught to her by the Hero and was vastly powerful in magic. Her magical abilities were unrivaled by any others and it is rumored that she had been as powerful as the Goddesses themselves. Many viewed her as the strongest mortal in history. While others acknowledged her magical ability it is legend that she was in fact the weakest of the group of three. These speculations and rumors make many fear what the three could do against any mortal man. However, the Princess was always rescued by the Hero, each time differed from the other but the end result was the same. She was the direct line in the monarchy from the Goddesses to Hyrule. She ruled the land each time in peace and prosperity after the defeat of the King of Thieves."

"Wow, this thing certainly has a lot to say about the Princess." Kody pointed out.

Kayla agreed. "She was the Princess after all there must have been quite a few records on each time she ruled. It would make sense that there was a lot on her." She shrugged and skimmed over the next page which was just more explaining how the Princess was the destined ruler of Hyrule as was her duty and the same for the Hero and his duty to protect her.

"The Hero always answered her call for help no matter what the cost was. Whether it be jumping through time or surrendering his soul the Hero saved the Princess time and time again. They would be inseparable after each incident as well. Nothing is known whether they had joined in a marriage but throughout their lives they would be closer than any others. Myths and rumors about the Princess running away with the Hero were never proven. Along with the myths and rumors of her marrying another. Nothing was ever proven about the details of their relationship only that they were closer than most husbands and wives. For it is the Triforce that connects them but their destiny that binds them and their hearts that keep them together."

"Sounds like a really bad romance story." Kody noted. He was listening half heartedly now as it got to be somewhat boring.

"No that's really sad. They don't even get to have their peace." She flipped another page. "What has been widely accepted was that the Princess and the Hero finally defeated the King once and for all and decided to rest for eternity in the heavens. Given that they had finally deserved their peace and time together. But no record has ever indicated what actually happened in that final battle." Kayla stopped and set the book down. "So that's it." She said taking a deep breath.

"That's a really complicated legend." Kody said as he set his pizza aside.

"Yeah well… it wasn't a legend to them at the time. It was facts and true stories." Kayla argued.

"I'm not disagreeing with you but, being reborn over and over just to fight an evil you knew was coming. Sounds like they should have seen the enemy coming every time." He offered.

"But what if they never remembered. Each time they would come back they forgot their past lives and just accepted the role every time. Like the book said it was their destiny."

"And it said the Hero always answered the call of the Princess. Do you think he knew it was his destiny to rescue her each time?" He asked.

"No, I think it said somewhere in here that the Hero never knew who he was. But he still always had a feeling that he was the one to save the Princess." She answered.

He laughed. "Yeah I would think so. Being as strong as him."

"It never said anything about him being strong Kody." Kayla reminded him. "He just refused to lose and give up. That's the strength and power of the Hero. That's how he wouldn't be defeated."

"Okay makes more sense." Kody yawned and stretched. "Man what time is it?" He didn't realize how tired he was until the two finished their little history report.

"Hmm, almost nine." Kayla said looking at her laptop. Kody looked at her eyes and saw the fatigue in them as well as her eyelids drooping. She was exhausted. She must have been up really late the previous night worrying about this stuff.

"Time for you to go to sleep Kayla." He said getting up and walking over.

She groaned and turned away from him. "I'm not tired yet, just a few more minutes." She said picking the book back up.

"Are you going to go or am I gonna have to carry you?" Kody threatened her with a small smile.

"You can't carry me, I'm taller than you." She said laughing softly. Kody frowned at that. He was very sensitive about his height. Yes he was a… shrimp. But he had hope he would get taller soon. It was really annoying having Kayla taller than him and having to look up when talking to her.

"Alright that's it." He said before picking her up and carrying her.

She laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My Hero." She said as she laughed at the thought.

Kody cracked a smile. "Always coming to the call of help for my Princess." He joked back to her.

They both shared a laugh as he brought her into her room and set her on the bed. He may have been shorter than her but he could still pull mysterious strength out of nowhere. He stepped back as she moved around and got comfortable in her bed. He guessed she was too tired to try and get into pajamas.

"Alright goodnight Kayla." He said as he took the book from her grasp. She allowed it and yawned once more.

"G'night." She mumbled before snuggling into her large pillow and falling fast asleep. He smiled to himself and looked back down at the book. His finger slipped in when he grabbed it and caught a certain page. He opened it up to that page and saw a page he didn't recognize from when they read it together. It was about Hylian, the language and even had a picture of a tablet that had the language on it. He shrugged and placed the book on Kayla's desk next to her bed, leaving it on the page he was just looking at.

Then he went back and gathered up his stuff. Making sure to grab another slice of pizza as he walked out the door. He reached for the place where the spare key was left and locked the door behind him. Couldn't be too careful when it came to Kayla's safety. He put the key back and began his long walk back to his place when he stopped.

That sick feeling returned and he couldn't shake it off this time. He was right in front of Kayla's house as he looked to his right and left. Then he turned his head to look over his shoulder. There he saw a black SUV sitting across the street and a couple houses down. Kody never remembered seeing that car in her neighborhood before. He turned around fully and looked at it. The SUV had its windows completely tinted that he couldn't look in it and the front license plate was missing. Warning flags went up in his mind like crazy as he stood there staring at the truck.

Finally concluding the stand still the vehicle turned on and activated its lights, blinding Kody in the process. He held his hand up to cover the glare as the vehicle came directly for him. Kody slowly lowered his hand and glared at the giant metal vehicle until the driver decided to turn at the last moment and miss him, instead he took off down the road. Kody followed it with his eyes as it sped down the street and disappeared from sight.

Kody stood in the same spot going back over what happened. Whoever was in the SUV had tried to scare him away that was for sure. But what remained a question was why?

For the next couple of weeks he would keep his eyes out for that same car or anyone acting suspicious around him and Kayla.

* * *

"What do you mean you were found out?" Christopher roared on the cellphone. His plans were perfect and now his men were scurrying away because of… "Who found you out?"

"The kid that's been with the target all day. He knew about us." The man on the phone said back.

Christopher growled in the back of his throat. "You mean a kid is having you guys turn tail and run? How could this kid know about you?"

"He was with her the whole day and must have picked up on us."

"The whole day? Is that what kept you from grabbing her?"

"Yes, he walked with her to her house making sure she was never alone."

"Never alone?" Christopher paused and thought about this very carefully. He had a haunting feeling about the words he was hearing and decided to check something. He sat down in his chair and opened up the only unlocked drawer at his desk. He grabbed a large book with a dark blue cover and no markings on it. Throwing the book on his desk he quickly opened it up. Inside the book the old pages were fully marked with drawings and markings in a foreign language. He seemed to understand them as he ran his finger over the many markings through many pages until he reached the page he was looking for.

"I'll call you back." Christopher hung up and set his phone aside before bringing the large book closer and reading to himself. "And then the Goddesses thus bestow…" He skipped a few lines and came to a small picture of the Triforce. "Triforce upon Hyrule for us to follow and lead to the sacred realm…" He skipped farther down. "The evil King of Thieves took for himself the Triforce…" He skipped even more until he got to a picture of a young girl in a dress praying before a large image of the Triforce. "The Princess holds the Triforce of Wisdom, leading the kingdom of Hyrule to a peaceful and prosperous rule. She commands great powers but is always thwarted by the Thief." He frowned and flipped the page one more time and his eyes narrowed. There on one side was a picture of a young boy dressed in green kneeling before an image of the Triforce with a large sword in his hands. "The Hero of Time…"

He sat back as the weight of this fell back on him. Christopher had gained much knowledge of the Triforce and the legend but there was too much that he tended to forget the small things. Or in this case a very big thing. Like the Hero of Time.

He jumped back to reading the section in the ancient language. "The Hero of Time comes to the Princess's aid when she is threatened by evil and is always by her side in her time of need. He is the one destined to defeat the evil and help restore peace to Hyrule. The Hero of Time represents the Triforce of Courage and uses it to overcome all the odds and save the Princess and Hyrule."

Christopher slammed his fist on his desk. Once he removed his hand it revealed that he had in fact dented the metal desk. He grabbed his cellphone and redialed the last number. "Tomorrow you are grabbing her no matter what. If the boy gets in the way kill him. No scratch that. I want you to wait until the two are alone and kill the boy and take the girl. You HAVE to kill the boy or forget showing up at all!" He hung up the phone and squeezed his hand close. As he did so the cellphone shattered in his grip, turning to a useless pile of garbage as he did so.

"Not this time Hero. You are not getting the way of my legacy."

* * *

After hearing the orders the one known as T stopped the car. He looked down at the car wheel as his other associates looked at him. "T, what are you doing?" One asked.

"I'm signing out. I can't do this job. I'll tell him myself I have to transfer to another job." He looked at the others and he noticed now that he was breathing heavy and hard. "I will not kill someone else. I'll still be loyal and work for him but I will not take a life. I will go and tell him right now." He opened the car door and stepped out onto the street. He heard scrambling behind him and felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he thought you might do this. It's okay, I got it covered."

T was about to ask what he meant but a small knife entering his back gave him the answer. The knife entered and exited his back two more times until he was released and fell to the ground. The man who stabbed him jumped back into the SUV and took off into the night. T, the man stabbed and lying in the middle of the road lifted a shaky hand and reached into his jacket for his phone.

He quickly called the number one speed dial on his personal phone and held it up to his ear. It took a while, since it was so late, but finally someone answered. A tired soft voice answered. "Hello?"

"Mary? Baby, daddy's in trouble."

* * *

Kayla's dreams that night weren't so much as haunting as confusing. Instead of the random flashes it was like a story. She would see many different things described in the book she had read before with Kody. The things were like the museum, a couple of the churches, the museum and a forest where the Master Sword lay. Her dream ended with a vision of her kneeling in a large room where the Triforce was painted on the ground and she was praying or something. In front of her was Kody holding a small sword that was obviously not the Master Sword while a tall man charged at him.

She woke from the image with a start and sat up. While the dream wasn't as disturbing or haunting as the previous night's dream she still felt disturbed by it. Why did these things keep happening to her? Wasn't her brain satisfied with the research she had done into the subject? Suppose not.

She was about to go and start her morning routine when her eyes landed on her desk. She picked up the book that seemed to have already been open to a page. She guessed Kody had more than something to do with that. Picking it up she looked at the page. She tilted her head to the side as she didn't recognize the text. It was something about Hylian, a language or people. Or so the book said. Intrigued she flipped the page and there was the picture of a large tablet that was supposedly written in this secret language. The caption said that the tablet was one of the last known hard evidence of the Triforce even though no one knew what the tablet said.

After a long glance at it Kayla's face fell into one of utter shock as her eyes became wider then they had before. The picture of the tablet, the markings on it, they were in another language. That wasn't the scary part. She could read it! She understood every word and marking as her eyes went across it.

"Here lies the last known location of the Triforce wielders. The last battle that took place and has yet to return our heroes. The evil Lord Ganondorf…" Kayla paused. The text on the tablet began to take a serious left turn. Who the heck was Ganondorf? Was that the name of the Thief King?

She shook her head and continued. "The evil Lord Ganondorf tried for one final time to turn Hyrule into darkness. He was confronted by the Hero of Time and the Princess before he could do that. The Hero of Time, Link… Huh, that's weird." She was about to voice her concern but pressed on. The information on the tablet was more pressing. "Link retrieved the Master Sword and went with Princess Z-…"

Her heart stopped as she read the name. The book fell from her hands and her mind exploded. "But, it can't be. That doesn't make any sense." She tried desperately to convince herself that it couldn't be true. "Not this, not the dreams and everything that's been happening." But the more she thought about it, the more she knew it had to be true.

Now pressed with the information should she tell Kody? No, something like this he'd think was just a coincidence. Or that she was crazy. A little of both she guessed. Besides if she freaked out about it then he would worry and she didn't want that. Not to mention if what she thought was true…

No it wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

* * *

"Everything is for a go tonight." Christopher spoke as he looked out his window out to the large city below. "I hope you will be ready."

"Everything is set up." The older man with silver hair said from his spot behind Christopher. "Just deliver the girl and I will make it so."

"She will be at your mercy tonight as planned don't worry."

The older man nodded and looked behind him at the suited man at the door and smiled. "I also heard that you ran into a little hiccup." Christopher frowned. "What's this I hear about a possible connection to the Hero of Time?"

"There is no connection." Christopher dismissed it quickly, spinning around and faced the older man. "It was merely an emotional observation. This will be taken care of shortly."

The older man held a smile despite Christopher's glare. "But he could still be connected?"

"It is impossible. The stories clearly say he doesn't know the Princess until after I strike." At the silence of the other man he pressed. "Right?"

"What you read from the stories are just that. Stories. None of the books kept were written during those times. All those records and books were lost to the advancement of the nation. So it could all be true or speculation. So we could not know about their past but we do know their future. The Hero will stop you. That's the only thing you can count on."

Christopher felt his anger seethe within him. "The Hero will not stop me."

"Ah, but he will. It always happens. The question is can you stop him before he stops you?"

"Of course! That is why this took a year to plan! Otherwise everything I set up, your assistance, it would all be worthless."

The older man turned around but kept a smile. "We'll see, Mr. Raoh."

Christopher was left a little too angry then before but held it in as he glared at his "friend" as he left. The older man opened the door to the room and exited quickly. As the door fell to a close the golden nameplate shined in the morning glow.

Christopher G. Raoh

* * *

Kayla had decided on not telling Kody. She was so set on it that for once in their lives she had managed to pull off looking normal. Well she did actually get a full night's sleep this time so that helped. So she was able to put on a fake smile and laugh at his jokes and talk with him. Even though the knowledge she had gotten in the morning ate away at her all day.

But Kody wasn't so normal. He had found out that Mary was at the hospital with her dad because he had gotten into some accident or something. Kayla suggested they go visit after school and he loved the idea.

So now the final bell rang and she was making her way towards their meeting spot after school when a hand on her arm pulled her around. She was dressed in jeans and her favorite purple sweatshirt that said Princess across the front with a star behind it. She didn't realize the irony of wearing it until she had already left her house.

"Oh my gosh Kayla I have the perfect news!" Her other close friend Kari said after releasing her. Kari was even taller than Kayla, standing close to six feet. She had long red hair and green eyes. And she often didn't know when to stop running her mouth. "My dad got us tickets to the concert this Sunday!"

Kayla blinked. She was so caught up with this Triforce stuff that she forgot about her normal life. "The what?" She asked.

"Ugh! Sometimes you can be so forgetful. Like that dork friend of yours." Kari did not like Kody at all. Kayla didn't know why but she knew to keep the two away from each other. Which is also why Kody was such a good friend. He let her go off and hang out with others during school without it hurting his feelings in any way.

"Kody isn't a dork." Kayla said sighing.

"Whatever, but don't you remember? We had been planning this concert for months! It's our favorite band." Kari led on and finally Kayla got it.

"Oh right the concert. I'm sorry just a lot of things going on up here." Kayla said pointing to her head.

"Well alright. Just remember, Sunday night." Kari said letting it go. Much to the other girl's relief.

"I'll remember I gotta go bye." Kayla said taking off towards her meeting with Kody.

"What? Okay! I'll call you!" Kari shouted after her. Kayla loved her girl best friend but sometimes she could be just too intense.

Kayla shook her head and focused on more important things. Like building the wall of illusion in front of Kody again. They were going to visit his sister in the hospital with her dad. This was not the time to burden him with her problems.

As she passed by the fence that was near the entrance of the school she heard something very familiar. It was chanting from students. They were all yelling: Fight! Fight! She knew immediately what was going on and where she could find Kody.

Diving into the crowd she pushed her way to the middle where she could see a short Kody desperately running around from a much taller and bigger kid. She recognized the kid as Kevin. Kody's most recent and most heated rivalry. Kevin was an eighth grader who held a grudge on the younger boy for… actually Kayla didn't know why. She would have Kody tell her later. First things first.

As she was about to jump in and stop it Kody had managed to get behind the taller kid and jump on his back, delivering small punches to the face of his opponent. Kayla was then reminded of a certain passage from her book. 'No one will match the Hero of Time in fighting ability, speed, endurance, and courage.' As she remembered the words her eyes widened. Kody quickly jumped off the older kid's back and ducked around a wild punch from him.

But his luck ran out as another massive punch landed right on the side of Kody's cheek. He went flying and hit the ground. Kayla snapped back to it and jumped in between the two. Kevin saw her and immediately stepped back.

"Kayla?" He asked and looked like a kid trying to hide something he broke.

"Stop fighting you two! I don't know what it's about this time but that's enough. There are more important things to worry about then your petty quarrels." The crowd was all hushed by her conviction and she continued. "And the rest of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Cheering on the fight as if to support violence. Violence is not to be honored as an activity but a last resort to end confrontation. Go home, all of you." Miraculously all the kids turned and left. Some of them even whispered some apologies to the girl.

Realizing what she had just done and the impact it had Kayla covered her mouth. 'No, no, no. I am not one for speeches that would mean…' She didn't dare finish the thought as Kody came up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Wow Kayla never taken you for speeches. You could become a great leader." He said with a smile despite his bleeding cut lip. He reached down and picked up his green sweatshirt and hat, putting them both on.

When she heard that she jumped out of his grip and shouted. "No!" He looked surprised from his outburst and she immediately tried to recover. "I mean, I couldn't do that." She tried to laugh it off. "I used to be so shy no way I could do that." She explained.

Kody shrugged and collected his stuff from the ground. "Always remember that James Earl Jones used to be so shy and embarrassed he refused to speak."

"Who?"

"You know, Darth Vader from Star Wars? Mufasa from Lion King?"

"Oh that was him? He's got a godly voice."

"I know right!"

They were interrupted by a large kid clearing his throat. They both looked up at the six foot tall Kevin looking down at the two. "Um Kayla." He said looking at the ground. Kody didn't hesitate in standing in front of his best friend protectively. Kayla slapped her hand to her face. As if she didn't have enough evidence already.

"What do you want?" Kody said accusingly.

Kevin looked up and glared at him but softened his gaze as he turned to Kayla. "Kayla, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior and I hope you would forgive me."

Kody dropped his jaw in shock while Kayla raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior. The two gave each other a look before looking back at the older boy. "Um, I would feel better if you apologized to Kody." She said after a moment.

"What?" Kody said looking back at her.

"Alright, I apologize Kody." Again the poor boy's jaw was about to fall off. The kid just apologized again. He never said he was sorry before. But low and behold Kayla shows up and he starts do everything she says.

"What?" Kody asks dumbly.

"I guess that'll work. Just be nice, okay?" Kayla said to the taller boy.

"I'll give it a shot." He gave her a smile and an awkward wave before turning and heading away from the school.

"What?" Kody was still lost.

"Come on let's get out of here, it's the weekend." Kayla said, very good at putting up her fake happiness again.

"What?" Kody had yet to snap out of it.

"Oh forget it." She began to drag the mentally shut down kid as she headed in the direction of the hospital. Kody was able to snap out of it and the two walked and talked their way towards the hospital. Neither realized the dark vehicle closing in.

* * *

"Sir." Christopher looked up from the book he had been spending all his time reading these past hours. One of his many guards walked into the room and waited for him to speak.

"You have something?"

"The targets are walking together. We'll hear back after the grab has been made." He said quickly.

The first good news Christopher had heard all day. He smirked and sat back in his chair. "Perfect. Come and tell me as soon as the mission is completed."

"Of course, and as for the other thing you wanted." The man crossed the room and laid down a piece of paper on his desk. He didn't say another word and turned and left the room, closing the door.

Christopher waited till the door closed and he flipped the paper over. On it was a picture of a young boy with long light brown hair in a green hat and a green sweatshirt. Next to the picture was information about the boy. No father, mother died at a young age, in and out of foster care, normal grades, no criminal record, and no real record. He finished reading the paper when he stopped at the kid's full name.

Christopher squinted when he looked. Going off a hunch he looked to his computer on his desk and typed something in. He quickly pulled up the file that said Princess. He went over the facts on her quickly before going back to look at her full name. Again he was surprised.

Turning over the paper he had in front of him, Christopher took a pen and wrote out three full names. His, the one called Kayla, and the one called Kody. He looked over all three names closely.

Christopher Ganondorf Raoh.

Kayla Zelda Fitzgerald.

Kody Link Legend.

He quickly crossed out the first and last names of all three. Once he realized what he had discovered the man known as Christopher howled in maniacal laughter. "Oh the Goddesses sure do have a sense for the dramatic." On the paper were three names.

Ganondorf

Zelda

Link

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So this chapter was a lot longer than I originally thought but that's always a good thing right? So yes I put their REAL names as their middle names. Why? Cause it's fun. And plus I didn't want to have to call them by their cover names the whole story. So I wanted you know Kayla's, or Zelda's, character to discover what we all know but I wanted you people to not know how she knew until the end of the chapter. Hopefully I did just that. And now the next chapter starts what could not be undone. Oh and if you're wondering, anyone that was based off a character in the Zelda series has their middle name reflect the characters they are reincarnated as or based off of. And all will be revealed in due time.

Anyway please review and tell me how you like it so far!


	4. Crossroads

A/N: Alright here comes the start of the serious chapters and the one where I am forced to upgrade the rating to T. Not for weird gross things, their 12 guys. But for language, mild violence and some suggestive themes, barely. Whether or not I go onto M is up to you all Y'all. Whatever. Anyway this story had been sitting in my mind for a solid week before I started writing it. And like most every other story I come up with I came up with it during school. Seriously, an entire page of my history notebook was dedicated to ideas for this story. So those of you who think I make it up as I go along can rest assure that that is not the case. No, I have it all planned out, kinda. Just a general outline. I never plan out chapters cause I feel that it takes away the ability of the author. When one is writing they should never put a limit on their imagination or ability. It just doesn't turn out well. So what I do is give myself the general plot and idea and then go. When I feel as though there is a good stopping point I stop. Sometimes when I write too much I cut it off and make the new chapter but I don't erase. I only erase if when I go back and read it and it doesn't make sense. Which does happen from time to time. Enough of me rambling, exciting chapter next!

Crossroads

"Kody what's your middle name?" Kayla asked him as they walked towards the hospital to go see Mary and her father.

He looked at her with a curious look. She had been acting weird today but she tried to cover it up so hard. She tried so hard that Kody decided to give her a break and not try and press her to see what was the matter. Instead he pretended that she was good enough to hide her true feelings. "My middle name? You know it don't you? It's just Link. Mom used to say it was a family name."

"I see." She said in a quiet voice. She didn't look back at him after that.

He decided to just make like nothing was wrong. "Yeah my mom said everyone in our bloodline had the middle name Link. Then again they all died before I was born so I don't know for sure." He said more to himself.

"So is your sister's middle name Link?" She asked.

He thought about it for quite a while before shaking his head. "No, but I don't remember what her middle name is for some reason."

They began walking in complete silence for a minute or two before Kody had enough. He had spent all day pretending like he didn't know something was wrong with her but no more. His heart was aching for her and he had to know what upset the closest person to him. "Kayla, what's wrong?"

"What?" She asked looking over at him, her eyes wide. She couldn't have possibly thought that her disguise was good enough to full him.

"Something has been eating at you all day. I didn't want to say anything but it's clearly gotten out of hand." Kody explained as he stared at her. He couldn't hide his concern any longer. "What's been bothering you Kayla?" He asked sincerely.

She looked away from him but didn't say a word. Kody was about to push her when she sighed. "I knew I wasn't very good at hiding my emotions." She said with a sad smile. He let her continue. "You remember how I had those strange dreams about the Triforce before we started searching things about it?"

"Of course."

"I had another dream last night. But this one was clearer, in a way." Kayla explained. "It made me realize that in my dreams the Triforce is connected to me in some way and…" She looked right in his blue eyes. "And you."

"Me? But you're the one having the dreams." It was true, he never had those weird dreams like her. If he did he would have told her in a heartbeat.

"I know but I can see you in them. You're always with me in them. Fighting stuff and… getting hurt sometimes." She said softly. He could tell it was hurting her but she was strong enough to control her feelings. "I know I shouldn't be worried but I couldn't stand you getting hurt. Especially for me." She admitted.

Kody stopped when she stopped walking and looked at her eyes. "Kayla…" He scratched the back of his head and adjusted his green hat. "I'm not sure what I can say to put your mind at ease." He said honestly.

"That's not all, I found something." She said and looked down.

"What else?"

"Well I read something in the book and it had the names of the three. The three that wielded the Triforce. And what was believed to have happened to them." He looked at her intently, wanting her to continue. "I believe that something very strange is going on. It's too much of a coincidence for anything else." She seemed to be trying to reassure herself.

"What coincidence? What are you talking about?" Kody wanted to find out what was going on. He didn't care how ridiculous it might sound.

"In the book there was a page that-" She was interrupted by a sudden screech of the tires. They both looked down the street to see a black SUV coming towards them. Kody instantly recognized the vehicle as the one from last night. He jumped in front of Kayla to guard her as the car jumped the curve and stopped right in front of her.

"What the heck?" The two kids stepped back as three of the doors opened and tall men in suits came out, walking towards the two.

"Kayla, you are to come with us." One of them said. Two of them reached out for her and Kody reacted. He reached out and pushed the two men back. They were surprised by this but one of them reached out and grabbed his arm. Kody yelped as the man grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into the front of the SUV. His head hit the car and he fell on the ground, grasping his head.

"Quick grab her." The one commanded and the two followed in grabbing Kayla. They grabbed her arms but she started to thrash and fight back. They started bringing her to the back of the car when one spoke to the third man.

"What of the boy?"

The third one looked down at Kody as he struggled to get back to his feet. "He wanted the boy taken care of. I'll do it." The man said before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small caliber pistol. He cocked the receiver and aimed the weapon at the boy's head.

Kody's eyes opened and he looked past the man towards the other two taking Kayla away. They were trying to kidnap her. They were trying to kidnap Kayla! 'I won't let them take her!'

He swept his feet across the ground and managed to knock the man standing over him onto his back. Despite his small size Kody managed to pull enormous strength out of nowhere in order to beat opponents bigger than he was. A single bullet was fired up in the air as the man missed Kody's head, a product of falling backwards. Taking advantage of the moment Kody jumped out and grabbed the man's hand with the gun in it, banging it on the cement several times until the man dropped his weapon. Kody grabbed it and swung it across his body, hitting the taller man across the face and knocking him out.

Then looking up and seeing that Kayla was almost in the car, Kody threw the deadly weapon at the back of one of their heads. The man faltered and released Kayla allowing her to jump out of the other's grip to safety. As the other one turned around Kody flew at him with his foot out and planted it right into his gut. The man fell onto the ground and Kody was already on him, grabbing the side of his head and smashing it into the cement. He knocked the second guy out and looked over at the last one. Kody was quite surprised to see that Kayla had already knocked him out by delivering a well placed kick to the man's head while he was still on the ground. He slowly looked up at his best friend.

"Not bad." He said smiling. Then he looked over the three men and his eyes widened. He dropped his hands and stood up, stepping farther away from the unconscious men. "Whoa." He backed away even more. "How did- what did- why did- when did?" Nothing made sense to him. And Kayla seemed way too darn calm!

"Come on we have to go." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him along. She stopped and let go. "Wait a minute." She ran back over to one of the men and grabbed his wallet and cellphone. "There let's go." She turned back to Kody and grabbed him as they ran down the empty street.

"But what just happened!?" Kody yelled as he decided to follow her lead and run. He really had no idea what just happened. One minute these guys were coming for them and then he just lost it as they tried to take Kayla.

"I don't know exactly. But it seemed like they wanted to take me for some reason." Kayla said as they ran.

"That was the obvious part but why? And when did I become such a good fighter?! I've never won a fight before in my life!" Kody would say that he was an exceptional fighter all the time. But still, the truth remained that he had never won a fight despite how many he's been in.

Laughing awkwardly she waved him off. "Well it's a good thing you decided to get good now."

As they turned down an alleyway Kody stopped. He was sure that they weren't followed and had lost anyone picking up a trail. "Kayla." He said quietly. "You know something, what's going on?"

Kayla looked at him for a long time. She finally turned her head and bit her lip nervously. "I'm not completely sure of what is going on. But I know it definitely has something to do with the Triforce. It has to be."

"What?" Kody threw his arms out to the side as if trying to express his frustration and confusion. "What does that have to do with this? This isn't about some ancient legend Kayla. This happened just now."

She realized she wasn't making sense and stopped from shouting whatever she was going to say next. He noticed this. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just the only thing that makes sense to me."

Now this caught his attention. Kody relaxed a bit and let his arms fall back to his sides. "What makes sense?" He asked, keeping his voice soft.

Now she really stared chewing on her lip as she searched the ground for the right things to say. Her left hand reached over and grabbed her right arm. "All of this." She dared and looked back up at him as she explained. "The dreams. The Triforce. The reason we feel so connected. Why we felt like hunting down this information in the first place. But, the names. That's what made me know it wasn't a coincidence."

Kody actually surprised himself in following everything she was spilling out. The only thing that didn't register was what she said about the names. "Names? What names?" He asked.

"The names, they're our names. The ones of the Princess and the Hero." She finally told him.

"What our names? Kayla and Kody?" He didn't quite understand but she helped him out.

"No, no. Not our first names." She said shaking her head. "Our middle names."

He squinted at her as if trying to realize what she was telling him. It wasn't that hard to understand but he wanted to make sure he had all the facts right. "So the name of the Hero was Link?" She nodded fast. "And the name of the Princess was Zelda." This time her nod was slow. "W-w-what?" She was completely right. This was not a coincidence.

"Yeah, that can't be just chance." Kayla agreed and took a step towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Not with everything that's been happening. And plus it explains…" She drifted off and looked away from him.

He looked directly at her face and finished the sentence. "Why I'm so protective of you." A small nod was his answer. "And why I always come to your rescue." Again she gave a silent nod. Kody thought about this for only a second before bursting out. "That's stupid!"

Kayla was taken back by his outburst. "What?" She questioned, blinking dumbly.

"What is there to say that I do what I do just because I possess the name of the Hero and you the Princess? I mean what if we even have their powers in us? It doesn't matter, nothing like that is a reason why I do what I do for you. I do it because you are special to me. It doesn't matter if there are invisible strings attached or not." He finished his rant and gave her a wide smile. "So don't feel like you're a burden to me."

She returned his smile. "Kody." She dove forward and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you. Only you could help me in this moment." She whispered into his shoulder.

He looked down at her head stunned. They usually didn't just have straight up emotional hugs like this so he was out of his comfort zone. He was about to wrap his arms around her as well but stopped and placed them by his side again. Then he just placed his hands on her back, making sure to keep his hold very loose. "Um, you're welcome." He spoke softly.

She released him promptly and smiled. "Well since that's out of the way let's figure out what those guys wanted." She said holding out the cellphone from one of the men that tried to take her.

"So you think that this has something to do with all that Triforce stuff?" Kody asked.

"It has to be. Why else would this all be happening at once?" Kayla said as she looked through the Cellphone. She reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out the wallet. "Here look at this." She said handing it to him.

Kody shrugged and took it. He flipped open the wallet and started going through it. Driver's license wasn't in there, neither was a credit card. But he did find nearly two thousand dollars in cash. He quickly slipped that into his pocket while Kayla wasn't looking. He took out the only other thing in the wallet and frowned. It was a card to a business company across town. Since it was the only thing in there besides money he found it important.

About the time he finished and looked back up at Kayla she had gotten irritated. "Everything on her is password protected and impossible to get out!" She complained and shoved the cellphone back into her pocket. She fumed and looked over at her best friend. "Find anything?"

"Just this." He handed over the small business card and she took it. She narrowed her eyes as she read what was on the paper. "I know this. This company went bankrupt last year. They had to sell the building." She motioned for him to follow and they exited the alleyway and stepped onto the sidewalk. "See it's that one." She said pointing at the large glass covered building nearly three miles on the other side of town. "I heard that some billionaire bought them out and took the tallest building in the city."

"Really? It would be the tallest building wouldn't it?" He was being more sarcastic than anything. He looked from the building to the card in Kayla's hand and his eyes widened. "Hang on!" He snatched the card from her hand and flipped it over. There was a phone number, written in pen, on the back of it. "I wonder who this is for." He showed it to Kayla and she nodded.

"Probably the person who sent them after us." She agreed.

"Should we call it?" He asked unsure.

"What? No! We should take it to the police." She said with an affirmative nod.

"Right, let's do that." He looked over his shoulder, not being comfortable out in the middle of the street right now. "Let's go now before they wake up and decide to hunt us down."

She agreed and the two took off in the direction of the police station.

* * *

"Mary." Mary's father gasped as he sat up. The poor young girl ran over to her father. He had spent all day with police talking to them about the attack and everything. In the end he told them nothing. He needed to keep his mouth shut. Most of the police were owned by Christopher Raoh.

"I'm here dad." She said as she jumped onto the bed and gave him a big hug. His wounds weren't as bad as they were when he got them but they still hurt a bit.

"Your brother, where is he?" He asked as he let go of the nine year old.

"Kody? He's on his way over here. He wanted to make sure everything was okay. Why?" She asked.

"I need you to make sure he's coming straight to the hospital okay?" He needed to make sure the boy and the girl were coming straight to him.

"How can I find that out? He doesn't have a cellphone." She said rolling her eyes.

But this was urgent. "What about the girl he's always with. Do you have her number?"

"Kayla? Of course I do." Mary said.

"Call her, please." Her father said. The only way he could make sure they were safe is if they were with him instead of somewhere else out there in the city. Especially with what was going to pass in the coming weekend. He had to talk with the girl. With all the information he got on her he knew her father was high up in politics and could warn the right kind of people in time. Maybe just maybe he could stop what he was almost apart of.

"Hey Kayla it's Mary!" He turned to his daughter who took his cellphone and called the girl. Kayla Zelda Fitzgerald. For some reason his former employer really wanted her. "I was just seeing if you guys were coming to the hospital soon. It's almost late." The sun was dipping down the giant mountains in the west. "Oh really? Okay. Yes we understand I'm just glad you're both alright." What? Had something happened? Was he not quick enough? "Alright see you soon. Bye." And Mary hung up.

"What happened?" He asked quickly.

"Oh, they were both attacked by some men on the way over. They're at the police station with the information to tell the cops."

"What!?" He yelled causing his daughter to jump back. "They can't go there! Call them back tell them it's not safe and that they need to get out of there as soon as possible."

"But why daddy?" She asked in a timid voice.

"Just do it now! Please!" He practically begged. Mary hesitated before dialing on the phone and calling the other girl back.

He just prayed it wasn't too late.

* * *

Kayla placed the phone back in her pocket and walked back into the room she was in with Kody before. They had gone to the police station and were able to get the attention of two detectives who allowed them to tell their story. Kayla walked in and sat back down next to Kody.

"The guys were trying to grab her but we managed to fight them off. That's self defense right?" Kody kept going on with their story while she jumped back into it.

"Of course, what else? Do you know who these men were? What they wanted?" One of the officers asked. The other officer was standing behind him and was currently on his phone.

"Well, not really no. But we have a theory!" Kody motioned for her to say this part.

"Right, um… you see, we think it has something to do with the Triforce." Kayla explained, hoping they would believe her.

"The Triforce?"

"Yeah the legend of the power of the Goddesses. It's too much to explain but basically somebody thinks it really exists and thinks we have something to do with it." She explained quickly.

"Are you sure? That seems far fetched." The officer on his phone said.

"Yes but-" Kayla was cut off by the ringtone of her phone once more. "I apologize." She grabbed her phone and saw that it was Mary once again. "Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Kayla?" Mary spoke softly.

"Yes?"

"Uh, I'm not sure what this means but my dad says to come straight here and get out of the police station as quickly as possible. He says it's very dangerous and to not trust any police officers."

Kayla blinked and looked at Kody who was deep in conversation with the detectives. "What?"

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment before Mary spoke again. "My dad says the person after you controls the police force. He says you aren't safe there."

Kayla's eyes widened like plates as she heard that. Kayla never said there was someone after them in their last conversation. So how would he know…

She gasped. "Alright, we're on our way Mary." Kayla hung up her phone and placed it back in her pocket. Trying to keep calm and not alert anyone she turned to Kody. Still keeping a quiet voice and a calm demeanor. "Kody I need to speak with you for a moment." Her eyes flashed from him to the two detectives. "Alone." She stood up and took his hand.

"What's the matter?" One of the detectives asked.

"That was his sister calling she had something that he needs to hear right now. It can't wait." She said coolly and went outside the room with Kody.

"What happened with Mary? Is she alright?" Kody asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Shh!" Kayla said holding a hand over his mouth. She looked to her left and to her right. Nobody seemed alerted by their presence. Good, it seems like they still had a chance to slip out. "Just don't overreact and follow me." She said in a hushed voice and started leading them towards the exit. "Mary's dad said something that alerted me. He also said that the cops aren't the good guys either."

"Mary's dad? How does he know?" Kody asked as they passed down the final hall and turned the corner for the exit.

"I don't know but I trust what he says." She said as they came towards the exit.

"Wait one moment." The officer at the front desk stopped them. "You wouldn't happen to be Kayla Fitzgerald and Kody Legend?" He asked. Kayla saw his hand slide up his side towards the cuffs on his belt.

"Maybe." Kayla nearly face palmed. Leave it to Kody to come up with the worst answer.

"Then you two need to come with me. We have to take you in the back to speak with the current investigator on the case you two are involved in." He said walking behind them and pushing them back inside the police station. Kayla turned her head to look back at the exit that was slowly getting farther away. She turned her head to give Kody a warning look.

He blinked a few times before smirking and giving her a nod. She didn't like where this was going. He stopped suddenly making them all stop as well. "I need to tie my shoe." He said simply and knelt down to tie his shoe. As he did so he looked up at Kayla and gave her wink then gestured with his head what he wanted her to do.

She looked from him to the officer standing over him and got his message. While Kody was knelt down she took a step back was side by side with the officer. She made sure that he wasn't paying close attention to her before she slammed herself into his side, making him fall to his right and over Kody.

The plan worked perfectly as the officer landed on his back. Kayla's momentum made her fall that way as well. After all she had to put in a lot of effort to knock someone that tall over. She was about to fall on top of him when Kody jumped to his feet and grabbed her left arm. He latched on and began sprinting for the exit. She wasn't very balanced but because of his grip she was able to make it despite all the people yelling at them and chasing after them.

They made it outside and ran as fast as they could down the street. Kayla could hear the loud footsteps of people chasing after them but ignored it as they ran. "In here!" Kody yelled as they reached a supermarket. The two ducked inside and didn't waste any time in running for the back exit. "Come on we'll lose them this way!" Taking a sharp turn when they were almost towards the back exit Kody had them jump over the counter at the deli area and then crouch so as to stay out of sight.

They both held their breath as the ones chasing them ran by. The footsteps got close and loud before shrinking in the distance. They heard them go out the back door, yelling to the others to go around and cut them off. Kayla breathed heavily as this transpired but didn't dare move or speak.

After a minute Kody looked over the counter and checked to see if the way was clear. He looked back at her and gave her a nod. The two jumped back over the counter and ran towards the front entrance, intending on keeping their head start.

They got out to the street again and took off back towards the hospital. Once they were sure that the cops lost their trail the two slowed down and caught their breath.

"You know, if we're wrong we are going to be in huge trouble later on." Kody said once his breathing was back to normal.

"True but if we're right then it was a good thing we got out when we did." Kayla pointed out.

"You're right." He chuckled. As they walked they noticed that neither had let go of the other's hand. They looked from their locked grip to each other and released their hands. Both were blushing.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

They started walking again in silence. Both had a lot on their mind. For Kayla it was the entire situation. How was it that just now when they are figuring everything out that this person, whoever they are, decided to go after them. The person must know who they are, or had an idea, otherwise why would they be going after them? And why was this all happening now? Why didn't any of this happen earlier in their lives? Something was missing and it was why it was happening right now.

"So how did Mary's dad know about all this?" Kody asked. "You didn't explain that to me before."

"Well when I called her the first time I didn't tell her anyone was after us. I had just said that we got attacked and were telling the police. She said that he knew who was after us and that the person had the cops on their side. That was enough to convince me." She said.

"But how does he know?" He asked again.

Kayla pursed her lips together thinking about that. How does he know? There could only be one answer and Mary's father had some explaining to do.

"He must know because he was apart of it."

* * *

"What do you mean they got away!?" Christopher Raoh was not happy. Everything was planned out perfectly. But now two little kids were messing up everything!

"Sorry sir the team set to grab them was taken out. I got word of it then alerted the police station. We had are men ready to grab them there but the two ducked out and managed to escape the police." His trusted agent said and he readjusted his sunglasses. "These kids are quite resourceful." He added.

"Obviously. Damn it!" Christopher grabbed a chair in the room and threw it at the wall. The metal chair snapped in half from the sheer force from the impact. The double thick walls came in handy for Christopher's rage. "This only confirms it." He said as he readjusted his suit and tie before walking back to his desk and placing a hand on the ancient text sitting on it. "Those two are those cursed heroes. There's no way they could have gotten this far if they weren't." He exhaled and rubbed his temples. "I should have planned for this. I knew what they are but I didn't prepare for it."

"Sir if I may." The agent spoke up as he walked closer. "They have to be getting help. No way they could have known about the cops being on our side. Someone is giving them sensitive information about us."

"How could that be possible? No one knows anything about us."

"Well." This time the agent took off his dark sunglasses and wiped them with his shirt. "The two cops that were supposed to grab them said they left after receiving a call from the boy's sister."

"The boy doesn't have a sister." Christopher had memorized the reports on both kids. He knew everything there was to know about them. "He has no family left besides that uncle that's in and out of prison."

"He has a half-sister." The agent looked back up at his boss. "His mother had another relationship before she died and gave birth to a girl. The girl kept her mother's last name. Legend. That's how we were able to track her down. But the girl lives with her father." He finished with his glasses and put them back on. "Her father is someone who actually knows things he shouldn't know."

"How's that?"

"Her father used to work for you." The man said simply.

Christopher slowly turned back around. "What?"

"He went by T. Real name Lucas Walker. He was the one that backed out when you gave word to kill the boy. We dealt with him accordingly but he lived. In the hospital right now."

"Really? The boy's half-sister's father you say? No wonder he felt the need to stand down." Christopher went back to the book. "Is he… someone important?"

"Sources say no but he could be. Wasn't very trained in the time he worked with us but what he knows could be a problem." The man said. "Shall we finish him?"

Christopher thought about this for a moment. He turned back around and looked down at the text in the book. He read over a few passages before a sickening smile came over his lips. "No, what he knows is irrelevant. It will be nice for my enemy to know who he's up against."

"You speak of the boy."

Christopher sighed as he read over the line in the book about the Hero's destiny. "I didn't choose it but yes. The boy will be my sworn enemy. It is his destiny as is mine to rule. He will try and fail to stop me. He will come to face me. Only then will he realize how futile it all will be." He spread his hand out across the pages of the book and smiled again. He turned to his trusted associate. "Let them go to the hospital. Let this Lucas guy tell him everything. But I want men there ready to grab the girl on my command."

"As you wish sir." The man said before spinning on his heel and walking out of the room.

Christopher turned back to the book and grabbed it. Reciting the words in it as he headed towards the window. He stopped reading and looked out at the sun disappearing in the distance as night came over the city. He snapped the book shut, grinning to himself.

"My time has finally come."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Alright chapter 4 done and the exciting stuff has started. Ganondorf is letting loose his armies and his plans as he finally goes to take what he believes is his. Link and Zelda come to the conclusion about their own destinies and what this means for them. And a whole bunch of other stuff I don't know what to say right now. So the next chapter is more information and stuff but I have come to realize that Part 1 in the story, this part, will be 15 to 20 chapters long so… yeah

As always leave a review for what you think and what you liked about the chapter/story.


	5. Dark December

A/N: Alright now this is a very important chapter. I don't really have to tell you for if you've been following along then you'll know what I mean. Also I have to ask should I divide the parts in this story into different stories or just keep it as one long one? Give me some feedback I appreciate your answers.

Dark December

"If you're the Princess does that mean you'll get to rule over the country now?" Kody asked his best friend as they continued their walk to the hospital. They were nearly there as the sun descended below the mountains.

"I don't think so. If I am this Princess then I should rule a kingdom. Not whatever Hylian is now." She said shrugging.

"Actually I think they called it Hyrule during that time." He pointed out.

"Whatever. It's not like I will be ruling it any time soon." Kayla said with a laugh.

"Don't say that. Maybe you'll be pushed to become the Princess." He said as he adjusted his backpack that he still carried.

"Like that'll happen. Electing a 12 year old girl who has no history of being a leader? Yeah right." The two shared a laugh, still thinking the whole Triforce thing was a joke, and made their way to the front of the hospital.

"And then I'm supposed to save you all the time too? Like don't I have a life or not? And you're just gonna call me all the time saying: Link save me I hurt my foot! Link save me I lost my purse!" Kody said as he imitated her very poorly. Making his voice go high pitched just to speak close to her tone.

"That's how I sound?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "And I won't need you all the time you jerk." She punched him in the arm to remind him that she could hold her own to a degree.

"Oh don't get all feminist on me." He complained in an annoyed tone.

"Don't even joke like that. Feminism isn't my style, that's just rude putting me in that list." She said giving him a soft glare.

"I know. I know. Hey we're here." He said as they came up to the door. They entered through the automatic doors and walked through the lobby. The two kept their heads down, not trying to draw attention to themselves, as they came towards the front desk.

"Uh we need to get to room 86." Kody said to the lady at the reception desk.

The lady looked down at them then looked at her clipboard. "Walker? Are you related?"

Both Kody and Kayla looked at each other, trying to think of something quick to say. Kody cleared his throat. "Yes, I am his son." He lied smoothly. He wasn't usually one to lie but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Oh, alright. Go ahead on the left. Reach the end of the hall and then go left again. Door with the number on the front." She said and went back to typing on her computer.

"Thank you." Kody said before the two kids turned down the hall and went towards the room.

"Since when do you lie?" Kayla asked.

"I usually don't but I figured it was easier then explaining our whole fiction story." Kody said.

"True just as long as you don't lie to me." She said smiling a bit but narrowing her eyes.

"I only lie about the important stuff." He joked back with her.

"Hey!" They finished up their talk as they stood outside the hospital room. They both looked at the number 86 hanging over the door.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Kody asked. The whole way to the hospital they decided to lighten the tension of the evening by joking about what if they were the Princess and the Hero. So now they had no idea what they were going to talk to Mary's father about.

"I don't know. I guess we just hear what he has to say." Kayla said with a shrug.

"But what if we are right and he did work with the person that's after us?" Kody asked. As much as he liked to believe that Mary's father wouldn't hurt them, he was still protective of Kayla. And he didn't want her to be any way put in danger. Right now they were the only ones each other could trust.

"I guess we will find out." Kayla said softly as she looked at him. He looked back at her and gave her a faint smile. They were going to be okay. He knew it and he wanted to make sure she knew it as well. Giving her a nod he reached out and took her hand carefully. The locked fingers as their touch gave them both comfort.

Kody opened the door and stepped inside. As he was one foot in the door he knew what was coming next. "Kody!" The little girl came darting towards him and slammed into his gut. "I'm so happy you're okay!" She said latching onto him.

"Alright Mary. You're… cutting off… my air!" Kody gasped as he tried to pry his little sister's arms off him.

"Sorry I was just worried." She said letting go and laughing to herself. Kody gave her an obvious look before looking past her at her father. His look changed as he narrowed his eyes at the older man. Kayla looked at him as well but neither kid said a word.

"Kody, are you two alright?" He asked after a moment. Mary's father was tall, had dark green eyes and short black hair. Kody knew him as a precise man and a man of few words. He was young too, only in his early thirties. From when he and Kody's mom were together Kody remembered him being nice and often close to a father. But everything turned around when his mother died. He took his daughter and moved to a different part of the city, leaving Kody to a life of an unsupportive uncle and foster care. But Kody never had any hatred in his heart because of that. This time though there was anger in his mind as he looked at the father of his sister.

"How did you know?" Kody asked Lucas. The older man looked in his eyes for a moment. He sighed and shook his head.

"Well I guess I should get everything out in the open." He said before looking over at his daughter. "Mary, wait outside please?" He asked in a kind tone.

Mary looked between her father and her brother then back again. She nodded slowly and turned to leave. "Wait." She stopped at the sound of Kody's voice. He was still looking straight at her father. "She needs to hear this too." He said indicating to Mary.

"Kody?" Kayla asked looking at him. Clearly she did not agree with that choice.

"I don't want her to." Lucas said in a low tone.

"Whatever is going on is big and will affect her anyway." He made a point. This thing would crash down on all of them eventually. "So tell her so that someone else doesn't have to."

Everyone's eyes shifted from Kody to Lucas. The tension in the room was thick but necessary. The oldest member in the room thought about this decision. Whether to tell his daughter something that could shatter her world or not. If it were Kody's choice he would tell her, but he never knew what it meant to betray someone's trust.

"Alright. I'll tell her too." He finally admitted and looked down in shame.

"Tell me what?" Mary asked as she stepped closer. Kody reached out and pulled her closer to him as they all got ready for Lucas's story and explanation of the events that had transpired so far.

"Three months ago I lost my job as a security guard for Nintendo Corporation when they were bought out by another high buyer. That's when I was approached by my old boss and he offered me a job for the buyer of the company. Mostly everyone from the security detail signed up. The buyer wasn't really a company but went under the name of Raoh Industries. Most of the buildings owned by the former Nintendo Corporation lay dormant but the main building, the Miyamoto tower, was the only one still going. People are in and out of the place all the time but nothing is manufactured or sold. I didn't realize what it was until yesterday."

"What about the person who took everything?" Kayla asked.

"The one person was Christopher Raoh. His family was killed in a tragic accident but he lived. Odd I know, I don't think it was an accident. Anyway he received billions from it all and then bought out the corporation. I met him personally twice and he is not what you expect. He is a very odd man. He doesn't talk about most of his dealings or affairs. Only to those he deems necessary when necessary."

"Is that all you know?" Kody asked.

"No there's more. For the first month he had most of us out searching ancient ruins for scrolls and books, anything with information that was written in a language we can't read. We found a lot of things for him but not enough for him to be satisfied."

"Hold on." Kayla slung off her backpack and put it at her feet. She unzipped it and dug through her backpack finding a black covered book. She flipped open the book and found the page she was looking for and held it up to Lucas. "Did the text look like this?" She asked revealing the page with the picture of the Hylian text.

"Yes exactly like that." Lucas said nodding. "Where did you get that?"

"Public library." Kayla said with a shrug.

"Huh. Never thought to look there." Lucas said scratching his head. "Anyway that was just the first part. Then he had us going back into the forests and these crazy places looking for artifacts. And I mean they were really weird artifacts too. Most of them we didn't find that he had us looking for. Like a boomerang, a bow, and a flute. But we did find some of them. A butterfly net, a hammer, and some sort of chain thing. He stored them up, in the basement where there is boxes and boxes of these things."

"You mean like at the end of Indiana Jones?" Kody asked.

"Yeah Raiders of the Lost Ark." Lucas agreed.

"Great movie."

"Yes." Lucas blinked for a moment then scratched his head. "Where was I? Oh right the artifacts. These things were hundreds of years old I mean ancient. And the places we went to get them, they were guarded by these beasts. Some men never came back. Those things were relentless, which is why most of the artifacts weren't recovered. After that he switched up our assignments again. At the same time this man started making his home in one of the other buildings. He was far older, probably in his forties and had a weird mark on his left hand like an eye."

"What did he do?" Kayla asked.

"No one really knew, that was why he was around. Whatever he did he worked straight for Raoh. No one else was between them. They never talked on the phone either. Always in person. I don't really know anything about him."

"Then why are you telling us about him?" Kody asked. There was really no point if he didn't have anything to do with their current predicament.

"Because what's happening with you two is directly linked to him." Lucas filled in as he looked between the two.

"But how do you know that?" Kayla had to ask.

"Because right as soon as their meetings became more frequent, the orders of searching you out came as well." He said pointing at Kayla.

"Me? This started with me?" She asked, amazed.

"It didn't start with you but that is how the plan ends." He said with a sigh.

"What plan? You're not making any sense." Kody burst out.

"The plan! That's what I'm trying to tell you I-" He was cut off when the nurse stepped inside.

"Hello Mr. Walker. Feeling better today- oh! I didn't realize you had so much company." She smiled brightly and apologized. "I'm sorry but the doctor needs to speak with you for a moment. Alone I'm afraid." She turned and looked at the kids. "It will only be for a moment kids."

"It's fine we'll be outside." Kayla said calmly and pulled Kody out by their interlocked hands. Kody then carefully took Mary with him.

The poor girl. The whole time he was looking at her, checking her reactions. For the most part she was unreadable. But now as they left she was looking down. And he could see the sadness in her eyes. He didn't know what she was going through. He couldn't even imagine it.

As they stepped outside the three kids had no idea what to do. Kayla and Kody looked at each other while Mary looked at the ground. Kayla sighed and tugged on their connected hands. "C'mon let's sit." She said and they sat down on the benches across the room.

The three sat in silence for a long time. No one was quite sure what to say first. It was a cascade of emotion from the information they had all just heard. But as soon as they heard a sniffle from the smallest member Kody knew what to say.

"Mary? What's wrong?"

She quickly wiped her few tears with her sleeve before speaking in a quiet voice. "Is m-my dad a b-b-bad man?" She asked.

Kody's eyes went wide as he did not know what to say. He turned to look at his friend for some help. Kayla gave a soft smile and reached out and patted the younger girl's hands. "No he isn't Mary. You heard what he said. He needed a job and took it without knowing what it was. He got out of it before he had to do bad things. Your dad will be fine Mary." She assured the girl.

Kody was so thankful she was there. Mary nodded a few times and Kayla turned to look back at him. "But that still isn't enough. Whoever this Christopher Raoh guy is, he knows too much. And obviously has connected the dots to us before we even figured it out." She said to him.

Nodding in agreement Kody added. "He had to have known for quite a while. Mary's dad said he had been up to this stuff for three months. But before that he had to have planned everything out."

"Yeah, but what about this other guy? The one he said had the weird tattoo on his hand." Kayla wondered.

"Whoever he is he must know also. But that just brings us back to where we were before. Who is this guy and why does he want us? And most importantly what does he know about the Triforce that we don't know?" He asked.

"The Triforce?" Mary asked. The two other kids looked back down at her.

"Yeah we think that it has something to do with us." Kody explained to her.

"You think the Goddesses ancient power has something to do with you?"

Kayla and Kody gaped at her. How did she know anything at all about the Triforce, least of all where it came from? They were very quick in asking their questions.

"Mary how do you know about this?" Kody asked her. He barely beat Kayla to the question since she had her mouth open ready to speak.

"Well that's easy. All those books mom left us." She answered simply. She turned and looked up at the pair and saw their shocked expressions. "What?"

"What do you mean the books mom left us!?" Kody asked as he now turned to her fully, not bothering in hiding his pure shock. "Mom didn't leave us any books. Especially about the Triforce."

"Yeah she did. After she died she left a book for my father which he gave to me when I was seven. Inside the book was some notes about storage unit downtown that contained all these…" As she explained she saw that the two were just getting more and more shocked. "Books and stuff."

"What!?" The two both screamed out.

"Yeah, dad didn't know about it but I went there once and grabbed a bunch of books. I read some of it and it was really interesting. Why, is that what you guys are looking for?" She asked.

"Yes!" They both yelled in unison again.

"Oh, well sorry, I didn't know." She said shrugging.

"You mean to tell me that all this time we were chasing after a myth when you two had the information the whole time!?" Kayla didn't even try hiding her frustration about this.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't know." Kody said holding up his hand in defense.

"Well she's your sister!" Kayla accused him.

"Yeah well my mom didn't tell me anything. And why would she have all this stuff?" Kody turned his question to his sister.

"In her notes mom said we are a part of a long line of keepers of the secret of the Triforce." Kody face palmed and Kayla groaned. And the irony kept piling up. "And there were more notes in the book. Like one from each generation. It dates back a long time. And the first pages are in Hylian."

"You can read Hylian?" Kayla asked.

"What's Hylian?" Kody asked.

He was shushed by Kayla. Apparently he would learn about that another time. "Yes I can. But not very well. I only picked up on the key left in the book. And it helped. Some of the books left behind were only in Hylian."

"That's amazing!" Kayla's mood turned around and now she was ecstatic. "Where are the books?" She asked Mary.

"I still don't know what Hylian is." Kody said to himself apparently.

"I have the seven at home but there are a lot more in the storage unit downtown." Mary explained.

"Okay well then we have to get them." Kayla said now looking at Kody.

"Oh now you want to talk to me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well if I could just take Mary with me I would. But since I need my Hero," Kody laughed at that. "You have to go to."

Kody silently regarded this. It was apparent they had to get on top of this stuff like their enemy was. The only thing they knew was that they were supposedly the Hero and Princess, keepers of the Triforce. But most of the other stuff was shrouded in mystery. "Alright we'll go. But first I want to finish hearing what he has to say." Kody said gesturing to the room where Lucas was.

"Sounds like a plan." Kayla said with a smile.

"Um guys." Mary spoke softly. They both turned and looked at her. She was fidgeting in her spot. "I need to go to the bathroom." She spoke in a quiet voice.

Kody quickly spun around and looked at Kayla pleadingly. She sighed but smiled. "Alright let's go." She said standing up to go with the young girl. She was about to take her but stopped. She looked down at the reason she was still there and smiled. "Kody, you can let go of my hand now." She said with an amused tone.

Kody looked to see that indeed their hands had been linked this entire time. He flashed an innocent smile. "Sorry." He let go of her hand slowly but something deep inside him told him not to let go. He pushed back that feeling and let her hand go the rest of the way. As his hand fell back in his lap she gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry so much Kody." She said.

"Oh here." She quickly took off her sweatshirt and handed it to him to hold. She was dressed in her white t-shirt underneath it. "Hang on to that. It's too hot in here anyway." She turned to go and he watched her go with Mary.

"I'll be here." He told her.

She turned back around to show him her big smile remained. "Don't worry. I don't need my Hero all the time." She gave him a wink before guiding the younger girl down the hall to where the bathroom was.

Kody sighed and balled up her sweatshirt putting it in her backpack which she left in the spot where he was sitting. He zipped it back up and set it aside and then pulled his hat farther down on her head.

Something wasn't right about this and he knew it. The enemy was resourceful. He knew where they were and who they were. And it had been over an hour without a warning sight of his men or anything. Kody couldn't shake that. Call it his heroic instinct or his sixth sense but he knew that something could not be right about this.

He turned to see that the doctor and nurse had left Lucas's room and now it was open. Kody stood up and slung his backpack on, walking back into the room. "What was all that about?" He questioned. Once inside he saw that Lucas was standing and in his normal clothes once more.

"The doctor said I was cleared to leave. So I intend to leave." He grabbed his wallet and cellphone from the table near the bed. "Besides I don't like hanging around places where his agents are."

"Well that makes sense." Kody said with a shrug. He was about to ask him more about the man after him when the weight of his words hit him. "You said his agents are here too?" Kody asked slowly.

Lucas was done getting his stuff together and looked over at the boy. "That's right." He stopped and his eyes widened. "Where are the girls?"

Kody gasped and ran out of the room, the older man quickly followed him as well. They rushed out into the hall and realized they were too late. They saw three men who had Kayla and were walking down the hall with her tied up. She was screaming and kicking but it was in vain.

"No!" Kody yelled and ran down the hallway. Two other men, who rounded out the group of five, turned back around with weapons drawn. Kody stopped dead in his tracks with wide eyes. He didn't have time to register as Lucas came from behind and tackled Kody to the ground just as ear piercing shots rang out. People in the hospital screamed and ran as the gunshots continued for a few seconds longer.

Kody looked up to see the men running after their comrades down the hallway. He didn't waste time in getting back on his feet but Lucas had stopped him. "No, you can't go! She's gone!" He tried to reason with the boy.

Kody glared at the older man and pushed off his hand. "Like hell she is!" He ran after the men down the corridors with no regards for his own safety. He slid as he turned the corner and resumed his full sprint. Even throwing off his backpack which had been weighing him down. He made it to the entrance and through the doors and out into the street. He saw the back of the van doors close and the muffled cries of Kayla as they closed.

"No! Stop!" Kody yelled. The one man who closed the doors heard him and spun around with his weapon drawn. Kody ducked behind another parked car on the side of the street as the man unloaded the full clip towards him. Kody could hear the bullets bouncing off the car and coming near his hiding spot. As the bullets stopped he heard a car door slam then the screeching of tires. He looked up to see the van pulling out of the hospital at top speeds. He ran a little more yelling after it. "Kayla!" He stopped and dropped down to his knees. He started screaming in pure agony and anger. He balled his hand into a fist and slammed it into the asphalt.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" He cursed as he pounded the ground until his hand hurt. He had failed. It didn't matter if it was because of his destiny as the Hero or his own will to protect Kayla. Either way he failed. He had failed her.

He didn't register the fact that Lucas had come up behind him, holding a sobbing Mary in his arms. The older man looked at him then out at the city. His eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen next.

"So it begins." He said.

Kody let out a growl from his throat as he stopped slamming his fist in the ground and looked up at the world. "What begins?" As he asked numerous lights around the city were going out.

"The next part of the plan. Dark December." As he said that all the power in the city went out. Leaving the entire area in darkness.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So I didn't realize until the end but this chapter was in one point of view. Which I didn't know was happening but you know you write a chapter and things just flow and happen. Hope you all didn't mind. So yes now the true adventure begins. I hope everything is starting to click into place. And thus the next arc in part 1. The Dark Lord rises and the Triforce returns. Or something like that. Eh, I'll make it up as I go along. And you thought this story had a linear plot. Silly you.

As always leave a review telling me what you thought about the chapter and the story!


	6. Gathering Storm

A/N: So I know I have been giving a lot of this first part to information about things we already know but it's important for the main characters to find out in their own way. Rest assured there will only be like three more chapters of backstory on the Triforce and stuff. Also it's important for my version of what the timeline of the games is like. I know there are a lot of different versions and takes on what the story is and the timeline for it was. So this was my take on it, if you didn't know already. Anyway now the Princess meets the Thief.

Gathering Storm

"Let me go!" Kayla screamed out as the men dragged her flailing body. Her arms were tied up by metal chains, who uses metal chains anymore, and then the chains were wrapped around her body. Two men dragged her from the chains on her back but she still kicked and screamed, making life difficult for them. "Get these chains off me and I'll show you how to use those chains properly." She challenged them.

For those part the guards ignored her. After being thrown in the van she was driven for nearly an hour. When the van finally stopped the doors opened and even more guys in suits grabbed her. They tied her up in chains and started dragging her up from a parking garage and into a large building. She realized the building was once owned by that Nintendo Corporation. Though it wasn't the giant one that Mary's father had been talking about a short while ago.

The men moved her up a flight of stairs and onto the second floor. There they brought her into an old room that looked like it had yet to be renovated yet. In fact the entire building looked to be abandoned. One of the men grabbed a chair and set it in the middle of the room. The two men carrying her set her down in the chair and tied her chains to the chair as well. The quickly turned and left but one of the men stood by the door and flicked on the light switch. Kayla looked all around the room, seeing that there was nothing in there except another chair across from her.

"What gives!? Why am I here? Who do you work for?" Kayla demanded the man in the room. Once he didn't answer her she started to try and shake herself free of her bindings. But the chains on her were far too tight.

She was stopped in her movements when the door to the room opened. She looked to see four other men in suits walk in and peel off to the sides. After they entered a fifth man walked in. He was far taller than any other men with black hair that had red highlights and Kayla could have sworn he had yellow eyes. Kayla's eyes widened as she looked up at the tall man. He smirked at her and slowly walked across the room to stand near the chair.

"So we finally meet. Intimidated my dear?" He spoke in a deep voice and Kayla shuddered. She could practically feel the evil and hatred surrounding this man.

"Who are you and why do you want me?" She questioned through clenched teeth. She wouldn't let her fear show as she narrowed her eyes, still looking far up at the man.

He laughed at her before sitting down in the chair so she wouldn't have to hurt her neck anymore. "You mean you still don't know?" He shook his head and motioned for his men to come over. The came and quickly took the chains off her, allowing her to move freely but she knew she couldn't run. She wouldn't be able to outrun all six of them. "Come now, you must have some idea." He said smirking at her.

Kayla rubbed her wrists from the ache of being tied up in chains and looked from the man in front of her to the men standing guard. "You think I'm the Princess." He merely raised an eyebrow, pushing her to continue. "And you think you're the Thief."

She was stopped from continuing when he laughed and shook his finger at her. "Not just any Thief. King of the Thieves. And I don't think, I know. And I know that you're the Princess." He tilted his head at her with a gleam in his eyes. "And I know your friend is the Hero."

Kayla gulped as it was what she feared. Kody was Link, the Hero. That meant he would be the one to save her and… and risk his life for her. Her eyes went down to the ground. "Simply put, all of our destinies are intertwined. But you already knew that." She looked back up to the eyes of her captor.

"The Triforce is what you're after?" She asked but she knew the answer.

"Of course. Thank you for saving me time of explaining that." He said as he looked her over. "You know I was expecting someone… older." He said honestly. "But there is no doubt in my mind you are who you are, Zelda."

At the sound of the name from the legends, Kayla's eyes widened once more. It had to be true didn't it? She knew before but no someone else knew without a doubt as well. And this someone was the enemy. She looked back at his face and scowled at him. "And that means you're Ganondorf." She said angrily.

The man, Ganondorf, brought a hand up to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. "You know I haven't gotten used to that name yet." He said and then shrugged. "Guess I'll adjust sometime later."

"So you have me, now what?" Kayla asked. "You're gonna hold me hostage until the Hero comes and defeats you? Isn't that how the stories go?" She couldn't hold back the smirk as she said that.

"I suppose but that's not how this works this time. No, I need you and you specifically." He said pointing towards her. "In order to unlock all of our destinies."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, not liking the way this conversation was going.

"You see, it came to my attention that our souls are indeed the keepers reincarnated but the Triforce that we each wield and possess is locked away. Hidden within us. Perhaps it's like that for a reason. Or the Goddesses wished to keep this power from us after that last battle. Who knows?" He said with a shrug. "But what I do know is that in order for us to gain our true powers we have to unlock the seal that is within each of us." He exhaled and looked away. "Unfortunately that is not as easy as it sounds."

"This is the part where you need me?" Kayla asked as she figured it out.

He chuckled to himself. "You really do possess the Triforce of Wisdom huh?" He gave her a single nod and continued. "Yes, for some reason you are the key. You always were the key. In order for us to get our true powers back we have to access them through you."

Kayla looked all around her and remembered that the building was abandoned and they had to be on the edge of town. "Why do I get the feeling that this will be mildly painful?" She asked as she looked back at him.

"Oh I hope not." He tried to seem honest but it was not fooling her. "My associate has assured me that his process will hopefully bring as little pain as possible to you. He believes that he can pull the Triforce out of you without bringing any harm to you. And I think he can do it as well."

"So we are in a secluded place out on the outskirts of town because?" She led on.

He shrugged and gave her a sick grin. "Just in case."

"Of course." She exhaled sharply. She knew that some pain was coming her way but she truly did hope it didn't come to that.

"Don't worry Princess Zelda. Soon the pain will pass and you will have your Golden Power from the Goddesses."

"And if I refuse to cooperate?" She challenged. She was afraid but that didn't do anything to hinder her iron will. "If I refuse to let you do anything to me and fight so hard that you have to kill me? What then?" She said with conviction in her voice.

"Then I have ways of making you do it." He said gesturing to his men standing near the door. "But I was told that it hinders the process that way. So I have another option for you." In a flash he stood up and threw his chair across the room. He was in front of her face before the chair crashed into the wall. His hand grabbed her throat and squeezed so hard she swore it felt numb as she couldn't even exhale the air in her lungs. His other hand grabbed the back of her chair as he hovered over her like the impending doom they all faced.

"I will send my men out to shoot your friend, the Hero, in the legs. Then they'll bring him before me where I kill him in front of you, slowly. To the point where he shouts out to you to help. But even if you beg, before my feet, to do as I say I still let him suffer. Then after you do as I say I kill him, instantly. So as to end his suffering. But you will be forever cursed with the memory of your beloved Hero screaming in agony in a bloody mess."

Kayla gasped against his grip as the horrid image flashed as he had described it. Her hands came up to grip his in an effort to force it from her throat but he was far too strong. She pounded her small fists on his grip but to no avail. Finally he released her throat and she snapped back and grabbed onto her throat, breathing fresh air cleanly. She inhaled and exhaled several times before remembering the towering enemy before her.

He tilted his head as he examined her and then smirked. "You still don't even realize it do you?"

She looked down and rubbed her aching throat. "What?" She asked with a break in her voice.

"While you're safe and sound here. Your Hero is running around out there trying to find you while he's unprotected. Without his Triforce of Courage he can be killed easily. He could be killed crossing the street. But when he's got the Triforce, he will be near impossible to kill." He slowly reached out and lifted her chin so she had to look at him. "Do you really want to be the reason he dies?" Her eyes widened as her breath hitched in her throat. "You can choose to cooperate and yes, I will get my power, but Link will get his as well. When you look at it like that, you're really the one getting him killed if you hold out." He threw her chin out of his grip and stood up to his full size.

"Think about it, my associate will be here in an hour. He will relay your choice to me." He spoke as he turned for the exit but stopped to look at Kayla one last time. She had lowered her head again and bit onto her shaking lip as she stuffed the impending sob down in her. But she couldn't stop the two streams of tears down her cheeks as her hands clenched tightly in her lap. "But I believe you'll make the right choice."

She looked up at him through teary eyes. Her hair falling over her shoulder as she did so. "You won't win." She spoke softly as he walked out of the room. "He will stop you."

* * *

"Now what?" Kody fumed as he walked back into the hospital with Lucas who still carried Mary. She was traumatized after the events which left here hiding in the corner while three men grabbed Kayla.

"I'm not sure. I have no idea where they would take her." Lucas spoke honestly. The three ventured back into the hospital since it had its emergency lights on and the whole entire city was dark now.

"Well then what good are you!?" Kody yelled before turning towards a nearby wall and pounding his fist into it. His hand hurt and the wall didn't even have a dent in the drywall. Kody looked at it disgusted with his lack of strength that he couldn't even make a hole in weak stuff like drywall. He sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. "I'm sorry. It's just, I said I would protect her." He looked back at the older man who was looking back at him sympathetically. "Whether it be from this destiny and Triforce stuff or just because I want to doesn't matter to me. I failed to protect her either way. And that's on me." He said with heavy words.

"Well then stop sobbing and sighing and get to work." He said adjusting Mary in his grip. "You're this Hero right? Then be the Hero and save her."

Kody nodded but walked over to the bench he was last sitting with her before she was taken. "But I don't know where to start. It's not like I can go to the police right?" He didn't need to look up at the other man to see him shaking his head. "And I can't just go to this Miyamoto Tower can I?"

"No it's always heavily guarded. No telling how many men he truly has working for him." Lucas said sadly.

"Then I am back at square one except I don't have Kayla here to point me in the right direction."

"You don't need her to point you in the right direction." The two looked at Mary who had stopped crying and looked at Kody. "She is your right direction."

Her father looked at the nine year old. "Mary what are you talking about?"

But she ignored her father and looked at Kody directly as her tears dried. "You're the Hero from the stories aren't you?" She asked.

Kody then realized that she knew a lot more than any of them realized. She must have read those stories a bunch of times. "What do you know Mary?"

"That the Hero saves the Princess. That you are Link." Kody's eyes widened at the revelation. He didn't know if she knew his middle name or not but at this point it couldn't be a coincidence right? "And that Ganondorf has Princess Zelda. And that each time Link the Hero knows what to do and saves the Princess." She then scrambled out of her father's grasp and walked over to her brother. "You have to know what to do! You are the only one that can save her!" She pleaded looking at him.

"It's not that simple Mary!" Kody yelled back. "This isn't some ancient times of Kingdoms, swords, and monsters. This is real life. And I can't do anything I'm just a kid, like you." He said realizing the reality of it.

"Actually." The two siblings turned to the other member of their group. "Right before all this happened Raoh, or Ganondorf or whatever, was getting very nervous. That happened right around the time we started reporting about you being with Kayla. He immediately ordered for his men to kill you that's when I got out. But, I think he's afraid of you and only you." Lucas came to realize.

"But why? I'm just a kid." Kody said with emptiness inside him. What could a kid do when facing odds such as these? It wasn't his destiny after all.

A fierce slap to his cheek snapped him out of his pity. He looked directly into the angry eyes of a nine year old. "Who are you and where did my brother go?" She yelled at him. "My brother would never give up. Not when five older kids were going to beat him up just cause he didn't like what they were saying about his best friend. Not even when he grew up without anything or anybody, he didn't let it hold him back from being the best person he could be." As she finished fresh tears fell down her cheeks. "Even when his best friend was in danger, he swore to stand by and her protect her no matter what." She sniffed before continuing in a louder voice. "Where is that brother cause you are not him!?"

Kody looked into her eyes and realized that she did believe in him. She may or may not believe in the stories of who they are supposed to be but she did believe in him. And that amazed him. It gave him hope, hope to see his best friend again. "You really think I can be a hero?" He asked her.

"I know you're a hero. Now you have to be her Hero." She said wiping the tears away.

Kody cracked a smile and leaned forward, giving his sister a gentle hug. She returned the action and smiled into his shoulder as he pressed them together. "Thanks Mary." He whispered. As he let her go he stood up too.

"Okay so now what?" Mary asked him.

"Well that's where I was hoping this whole Hero of Time thing would kick in. Apparently it hasn't yet." As they all stood around thinking of their next move a noise broke their thoughts. It was a small sound of an annoying girly song that Kody had heard one thousand times before. "Kayla's ringtone!" He turned around after realizing it. His eyes fell upon the backpack hiding under the bench he was sitting on.

Kneeling down, Kody reached out and took her backpack. He unzipped it and revealed her sweatshirt. Kayla had this thing about stuffing all her stuff into her sweater pocket, which meant her stuff would almost always fall out. Kody often reminded her to put her stuff in her pants pockets but she never listened. For once in his life Kody was glad she didn't.

"Her cellphone!" He said pulling out her phone from the hoodie pocket. He immediately answered whoever was calling. "Hello?"

He heard an annoyed sigh on the other line. "Kody, why am I not surprised?" A female voice sounded.

"Kari?" Kody recognized Kayla's other best friend's voice.

"Duh! Who else? Just put Kayla on I'm tired of hearing your voice already."

He had no time for her attitude. "Kari! Listen, Kayla's been kidnapped."

"Oh haha you're very funny. Just put her own before I unleash a string of words that would make a sailor blush." She threatened.

"Just shut up for one second!" Kody had never stood up to her before. She was Kayla's friend and everyone at school knew he put her happiness and well-being first, even Kari. "Listen Kayla has been taken by a group of people. We need your help."

"Who's we? The police?" Kari asked forgetting about the outburst he just had. Seems she understood the severity of the situation.

"Well no not exactly." He said looking at the other two in his "party". "You see the guy who took her kinda has most of the cops in his pocket." Kody tried to explain.

"I'll bet it's cause of her dad." He heard her say.

"What why?" He asked.

"Goddesses. You are so stupid sometimes." She huffed but continued. "Her dad is a senator? One of the most trusted ones at that. He has a lot of sway in the country." She informed him.

"Really? I just figured he was rich." Kody said with a shrug.

"That's why you are an idiot." She deadpanned. "Anyway, right before the power went out there was word of an explosion at the capitol. That's why I called I wanted to make sure she and her father were okay. Obviously I am wrong." He heard shuffling on the other end.

"What are you doing?"

"Well from the way you are talking, and from your track record, you are about to do something stupid. I want to come with you." She said and he heard more moving around.

"You can't go, it's gonna be dangerous." He said trying to deter her.

"Well you're not her only friend who can come to save her." Kari shot back. "Besides, you'll do stupid things if I'm not there with you."

"What about your parents?"

"Out of the country for the weekend. It's their usual." She said and he heard the opening and closing of a door. "Don't worry it's not the first time I've done something like this."

"Fine, meet us at the hospital we've gotta figure out what to do next." He figured if she was anything like Kayla it was useless trying to convince her otherwise.

"Alright I'll be there soon." He hung up and turned to his sister and her father.

"So we're getting some help. Kayla's friend is coming but she said something else." He turned to Lucas with the question. "Why would there be an explosion at the capital?" He asked him.

"You mean that actually happened?" Lucas asked with wide eyes. "I thought he was kidding but… He was going to blow up the capital and all government buildings in an effort to take down the current form of government. But it's just as most of us thought. He didn't have everyone on his side so he couldn't go through with it or else the entire government would've been wiped out. He hoped the mass hysteria with that and the blackout would help him get to the highest seat in the land. We'll see if it works."

"The blackout what is that?"

"He had his men take out most of the power plants and stuff but it's only temporary. The men there pretend to be terrorists and he rises up, pretending to be the great savior and turns the power back on and brings the ones responsible for the explosions to justice. People are then supposed to elect him as supreme king. It was a farfetched plan but if it worked he would control everything."

"I see, and that's what this Dark December thing is?" Kody asked.

"Exactly, it's supposed to last for a month until he can make his powers grow and spread his influence. Though this weekend is supposed to be the worst of it."

"Well now we know what he's planning." Kody then glared at Lucas. "A little late I might add." Then he turned and looked off into the distance. "Now we have to figure out a plan for us."

"Wait Kody." Mary said tugging on her older sibling's shirt sleeve. "Kayla wanted to go read those books remember?" She reminded him.

"Those books from mom, that's it!" He said throwing Kayla's sweatshirt back into her backpack and picking it up. "She wanted to see what mom had left and what was so important about all the Triforce stuff, you're a genius Mary." He said patting her head.

"It would be easier if you didn't forget so easily." Mary mumbled to herself.

"Alright let's go, we probably shouldn't drive and… what's wrong?" Kody asked looking at Mary's father who was looking down at the boy's hands with wide eyes.

"Where did you get that?" He said pointing at the other cellphone in Kody's hands. Kody looked down and noticed for the first time he had grabbed two phones from Kayla's sweatshirt. One was pink with a girly case that said Princess on the back and the other was white with no markings.

"This one? We picked it up from one of the guys that jumped Kayla and I. She tried to get into it but everything was guarded by a password. Why?" Kody asked holding it up.

"Let me see it. I can break into it." He said taking the phone from the boy's hands. Kody let him. It wasn't like it was any use to him at the moment.

"Alright so we'll wait here for Kari then head over to your house." Kody said to Mary. "But there's only the four of us." Kody noticed. "How can we stop an army?" It really didn't seem possible at the moment.

"We use stealth and we be smart about it." Lucas said handing the phone back to Kody. It revealed plans and maps all in detail about their enemy. It was like finding gold.

Kody took it and flipped through a few of the open tabs. He smiled brightly. What a great time for his luck to turn around! "This is perfect. Now we finally got a chance."

Things were starting to look up for the Hero.

* * *

Just as things looked down for the Princess.

She had been locked in the room for an hour before two new men came in to escort her to another room. She walked quietly and didn't dare do anything to anger them. She walked down numerous hallways until she reached a big open room. She looked around and took note of the many tables with jars and cylinders of weird color liquid as well as books open and papers everywhere. As the two men escorted her towards the wall at the other end she noticed a giant symbol on the ground that resembled an eye.

Her heart started to race as they took her hands and placed them above her head. Her wrists were locked into place by metal cuffs that connected to the wall at her back. She watched the two men turn and walk out the doors they came in from. After they left she began scanning the deathly quiet room.

"I apologize for the cuffs." A voice spoke inside the room. Kayla looked all around but saw nothing. Then a black spot floated up from the ground and landed in front of her. She was shocked to silence when the black spot turned into a large man with long white hair. "It's for your safety more than mine. Please believe me." He said in a quiet tone.

"Who are you?" Kayla asked as she breathed heavily. She could feel her body starting to sweat from the intensity of the moment.

"My name is unimportant. You might as well call me Agahnim. It's not my real name but it is the name of my ancestor. And probably more suited for the occasion." He said with a small smile.

"What are you gonna do to me?" She asked breathless.

"Well I hope nothing too painful. I assure you that I have no desire in hurting you." He said as his smile left his face. "But I hope to unlock the Triforce and grant you your true power."

Kayla narrowed her eyes at him. "And how can you do that?"

"Simply put, I am the last wizard in the land. And the only one who can wield magic." He smiled once more.

"I'm gonna break the seal on your Triforce and set it free in all three of you."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: And there you have it the first meeting of the Princess and the Thief. Not to mention setting the tone for the next chapter and all future chapters. Yes this story will be taking on some darker themes as well as still giving off the light heartedness that I have been displaying. This story in my mind was truly the perfect blend of the kid's game you know and loved mixed in with the dark truth of reality. And I truly hope to accomplish that by blending the two in harmony instead of having them clash. So you get the serious and horrific truth of Zelda's situation while the confusion and mystery with Link keeps you from jumping away. Anyway that's what I hope to accomplish for all future chapters as well. Also, the Triforce now comes into play and you'll see what I mean when we get there.

As always please leave a review telling me what you think so far!


	7. The Triforce

A/N: So things start to mold into the future of this story. From the inevitable release of the Triforce to the up and coming rescue mission. All will set the tone for what it is to come so… enjoy! Also just to note the two titular characters are 12 and… no there will not be a romance… yet. Maybe at the end of Part 1 I'll start something but definitely not till then. Well obviously since they are apart. But come on, when you were in sixth grade did you… never mind. Alright I have decided their romance will begin. When they are 13. Suck it up and deal with it. I am a hopeless romantic and there's nothing I love more than a slow burn romance. Those of you who like that then you are welcome. Those of you that would prefer a quick romance story and just all the fluff well then you'll be disappointed. I really enjoy stories that mix the romance and the action. So this'll be fun! Please leave a review with what you think of my story so far.

The Triforce

"I still don't get it." Kody groaned once more as he heard that for the fifth time. After waiting at the hospital for Kari the group went out into the panic filled streets. It was a two mile walk towards Mary's house from the hospital. So Kody found time to kill by telling Kari what was going on. But she just kept asking questions and didn't really understand what he was telling her.

"Which part this time?" He asked, obviously annoyed. Kari showed up with a backpack of survival supplies which they were all thankful for. Kari and Mary met each other for the first time and the younger girl liked Kari. After all she gave her a granola bar when Mary said she was hungry. Kari had her long red hair down across her shoulders and came with a blue jacket and jeans. Kody had the suspicions that she was actually waiting for something like this. Who would actually have a survival backpack anyway?

"The part where you're the one that's supposed to save her." Kari said with a raised eyebrow. The two pre-teens were walking behind Lucas who held a sleeping Mary in his arms. Mary spent the first mile or so talking Kari's ear off about anything and everything. Especially about how her brother was the Hero and Kayla was the Princess.

"It's my destiny or something. I don't know ask Kayla when we save her." Kody said waving it off. He had to give her credit though. She took everything in stride. She didn't completely believe it but she found her own truth in the words he said. That was good enough for now. Seeing at their allies were very limited.

"You mean when you save her?" Kari asked throwing him a smirk. There were many people running around at night due to the blackout and the mass hysteria caused by their enemy. But for the most part the group didn't run into any resistance. Police were out blocking streets off and such but they had their hands full and didn't have time to deal with the kid that assaulted a police officer and ran out of the station. Kody was thankful for this.

"Oh don't worry you can take credit for the plan once we save her if you want." Kody shrugged. Just anything to get her to help.

She laughed and shook her head looking back ahead. "You're not so bad. I see why Kayla hangs around you so much now." She said with a small smile.

"I thought you hate me and we were enemies with the same best friend." He raised an eyebrow and looked over at her.

This time Kari shrugged. "The way I see it we both have a bigger and more common enemy at the moment." She looked back at the boy with a grin. "If you wanna go back to hating each other after all this then that's fine." She said.

"Deal." He agreed and they shared a small laugh. Kody's smile fell almost immediately. Kari noticed this and turned to him with a frown.

"What's up?" She asked.

"While we are walking and joking around there's no telling what they are gonna do to Kayla, I'm just…" He shook his head. "I feel so guilty." He said honestly.

"Don't sweat the small stuff." Kari said. "There's no way you could have stopped them. From what you've told me the group was probably already there and just waiting for a chance to grab her. You have to be thankful that they left you alive so that you can do something about that." She reasoned with him.

He looked at her for a long time and considered her words. She was right, but the guilt still hung over his head and inside his heart. He needed to let it go if he was going to put himself together and save her. But he couldn't shake it at the moment. "Tell me after we get a plan together." He said softly.

Kari reached out and punched him in the shoulder. "Stop being such a sob fest." She said glaring at him. She turned her eyes away and mumbled. "Doesn't suit you hero."

Despite the slight stinging pain in his shoulder Kody smiled. She was right. Crying over the fact that he let them take Kayla was not going to get her back. If he was going to be the Hero of Time, or her Hero, then he had to realize he made a mistake and get over it. He couldn't be burdened with guilt. Not anymore. Not with all that was going on now.

"You're right." He said looking ahead. "I need to focus on saving the Princess."

Despite their mutual hatred for each other, Kari and Kody found this time and situation to bond with each other. They may not be friends but this would certainly change that.

"Whatever brings Kayla back to us." They followed Lucas as he turned down a sidewalk path and up to his house. He fumbled in his pocket for the keys and unlocked the door all while keeping Mary sound asleep on his shoulder. He opened the door and it was pitch black. He didn't move to go inside.

"What's up?" Kody asked the older man.

"I don't know if they could have someone in here waiting for us." Lucas said quietly. "I'll go ahead and check." He took one step inside but Kody reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. Mary's father looked down at the twelve year old.

"I'll go ahead. You're holding Mary and she's the one that needs to stay out of this the most. And I can't carry her. It would be safer for all of us if I went in there anyway." Kody explained to the other two.

"Why do you say that?" Kari asked.

"I don't know how to explain it but when we got attacked by those men for the first time I was able to beat them all up. Something just snapped within me and not only did I beat them I avoided getting hurt myself." Kody explained as he looked between the pair. "I think it has something to do with the Hero."

"You mean yourself?" Kari asked.

"Yes I'm the Hero! I know but I mean like the part of him, or me, that was an expert fighter. He comes out when I need it most. Or I come out when I need it most. The point is it would always be safer if I were the first one to go into danger." He finished and looked up to Lucas. "Alright?"

The older man didn't want to put a kid in harm's way when he was there and able to do it. But from all the things he's heard tonight and seen the past three months, nothing was certain anymore. Like he wasn't certain the best thing was for him to lead their little group either. Guess he had to start listening to his instinct instead of his common sense. "Alright, but be careful. If your mom knew about this-" He started but Kody cut him off.

"She'd say why are you wasting time talking about me?" Kody finished and threw off his backpack and dropped Kayla's, which he had been carrying, to the ground. He started going inside when a bright light appeared from behind him. He looked to see Kari holding the bright light towards him.

"You're gonna need this." As he reached for it she pulled it away from him. "But I'm holding it." She said with a wink.

He rolled his eyes at her but guided her in next to him. "Well come on then."

They walked inside the house and started looking around in the dark for any sign of an intruder or someone in the house that shouldn't be. "You really believe in that stuff you and your sister told me about?" Kari asked as she shined her flashlight into the kitchen.

Kody was ahead of her, looking in the places she was shining her light in. "Well, Kayla believed in it and I have to believe in it. If I'm gonna get her back I have to believe that I'm the one to save her."

Kari looked at the back of his head as he led them into another room to search. "And if it's not all true?" She asked and he stopped moving. "What then?"

He turned around and looked at her. She lowered the flashlight so he wouldn't be blinded from it. "Then I'll still save Kayla. Whether she's this Princess Zelda or not she is still mine to save." He turned back around and kept searching the house. "I don't care about that Triforce stuff. It doesn't need to tell me that I'm the one to save her. I knew that without it existing."

As they ventured into another room Kari let out a long laugh. "With the way you talk you make me believe you really are this hero person."

He couldn't tell if she was joking or not. It didn't matter. The legend of the Triforce was real enough for him now. Without Kayla being the logical one he had to force himself to look at things logically now. And logically there were too many coincidences for him to not believe it. That's just the fact of the situation.

As the two pre-teens cleared out the last room Kari sighed. "Well you've brought me into this whole thing based off a myth so I trust you'll get Kayla out of it." She waved around her flashlight. "Whatever it is you two got yourselves mixed in." She said turning around to tell Lucas that the house was clear.

Kody nodded but waited until she left. "That's what I'm about to find out." He said as he looked at the seven large books poking out from underneath Mary's bed.

* * *

"I did not expect I would be giving a history lesson while I went through the ritual." Agahnim said as he flipped through his large book near his desk of potions. "I would have brought along my assistant so he could tell you everything."

Kayla whipped her head back as to get the hair from in front of her eye out of the way. "It's obvious you know the most about all this so tell me." Kayla demanded. She had been standing there with her hands tied above her for almost an hour. So she started asking questions. This man, Agahnim, had said that the ritual takes some time and research so that must be what he was doing. Either way she didn't care. She was starting to get bored. And cold, the power was off and she had left her sweatshirt with Kody. But that didn't stop her from sweating cold sweat. The waiting and anticipation made her very nervous.

"Very well what do you want to know?" He asked as he read over his notes.

"The Triforce." He stopped and looked up at her. "What is it? Why is it so important?"

"The Triforce is the power of the Goddesses." He explained simply. "It was their power they bestowed on the land and to the Hylian race. Then, Ganondorf stole it and it split into three. He has one, you have one, and Link the Hero has one. Ganondorf's is power. Link's is Courage and yours is Wisdom."

"You call us by the names from the stories, why?" She asked.

"Because those are your true names. Your souls are those of the Thief, the Princess, and the Hero. These names you bear now are not your true names." He said.

"What about this Triforce? What is that guy Ganondorf after with it?"

"He's looking to reunite it once again. Forcibly this time."

"How can he do that if the Triforce is split into three?"

He looked at her very carefully this time before answering. "By killing the two of you and taking your power." He said as if it meant nothing.

Kayla's eyes widened and her head snapped up to look at her restrained wrists. She began to squirm and try and pull free from the restraints but it wasn't working.

"You can stop doing that he's not going to kill you for a while." Agahnim went back to his book. "Actually he may want to keep you alive for a long time. Who knows? Just know I have no intention of killing you." He looked back up at her. "That's why it's taking so long. There are many ways of doing this but they all involve in death for some reason."

Kayla was still processing the first part of his words. "You… don't work for the other guy?"

Again, Agahnim looked up at her. This time with a frown. "No, why? Did he tell you that? Then he gave you the wrong idea. I do not work for him I am my own master. He just makes a deal with me when he needs me."

"Then what are you exactly?"

"I told you I'm a wizard. The last in existence most likely. Definitely the last who understands magic though."

"Magic? So it's not a myth?"

"What's not a myth?"

"All this." She gestured with her strung up hand. "The stories the Triforce. Everything."

"Of course it's not a myth. Don't be stupid Princess. After all you hold the Wisdom part." He shook his head but laughed at his own joke. "The Triforce connects all three of you. Without it though, like you all are right now, you are just regular… humans. Going about your daily lives like you are normal when you're not." He started walking towards her, gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke. "You think you are all average, without a purpose. When you were destined to wield the secret of the Goddesses. I can give you that, I can get you the Triforce. Then you will be immortals." He ended his speech and the last word echoed in the empty room. Kayla looked from the crazy guy in front of her to the other sides of the room.

"Well that's nice of you." She finally said.

He dropped his enthusiastic act and frowned. "You still have yet to understand little Zelda. What I am about to do, there's no going back. Your life, and the other two lives, will never be the same. You will have all your power unleashed."

"But that still doesn't explain why it had to be me."

"Ah yes but that," he started as he went back to his large book. "Is what I thought too. I had to do some digging but I finally figured out why." He looked her directly in the eyes. "You were always the chosen one Princess Zelda. You were the one they were going to pick to be the sole bearer of the Triforce. Goddesses own words. But then Ganondorf stole it and it was not meant to be. But somehow they managed to put the whole thing on you regardless. They gave you abilities that the other two didn't have. And all the countless battles all started and ended with you. After all, Link is supposed to save you. Not Hyrule."

Kayla breathed slowly as she took this in. That meant that everything that had happened and will happen was because of her. She couldn't take that responsibility. "No." She said quietly. "You're lying this can't be all about me!"

"But it is Princess! Isn't that fascinating!? It was always about you." He adjusted his coat and grabbed onto a cylinder of gold liquid. "That's what I discovered and I knew it was my best bet in getting the Triforce out of all of you. So that your destinies can be achieved."

"But what do you get out of all this?" That was the one thing that didn't make sense in her mind.

"Me? Well for right now I gain nothing for this. Except being known as the man who unlocked the Triforce. That is its own reward. But I will be gaining a substantial amount of funding for my future operations. And unleashing the Triforce will allow me to do what I plan to in the future." He said with a haunting foreshadowing. "But you won't have to worry about me as an opponent for a long time." He reached inside the cylinder and dipped the tips of his fingers in the gold liquid.

"Now Your Highness, I would like to apologize beforehand for any pain you might endure. It's not my intention to hurt you in any way." He said before lightning began to crackle on his fingertips. "It's just necessary to get the Triforce out." The lightning got bigger and bigger in his grip.

Kayla's eyes widened as her heart accelerated to new heights. She could see what was about to happen to her and there was no way of stopping it. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. As soon as the pain hit her she screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

"Okay so from what I got from these." Kody indicated at three books he pushed to one pile. "Was that Ganondorf is the bad guy and Zelda is the Princess who actually guards the secrets of the Triforce. And I mean true secrets. And I'm just a kid with bad luck and a lucky strike who saves the day. Oh, and that we all have the Triforce that gives us magical powers or something I don't know. And these," he pointed to two that were in another pile. "Basically describe what the Hero does and what the Princess does. Now most of it went over my head but I got the point that we are two pieces of a puzzle. Like she controls one aspect while I control the other. And only together are we unbeatable. Also some stuff about other things with magic and… you know what I didn't get it." He exhaled then pointed at the last two. "And these, are in another language."

Across from him Lucas and Kari sat with their arms crossed and their eyebrows raised. "I see your point Kody." Lucas said. "But I'm still not waking up Mary."

For the past hour or so Kody and the group had gotten to reading the books that Mary had talked about. Kody had come to realize he wasn't very good at this information part. Especially the part where the some of the books were in a different language. He remembered that Kayla could read it but she… And also Mary could read it. So he needed her to be awake to unlock those last two books as well as tell them where the storage unit is.

"Oh come on!" Kody complained. "We need her to translate it!" He yelled and pointed the bright flashlight at his face.

"Keep it down, that won't help." Lucas said. "She needs her sleep. She had a long day and she's still only nine."

"But this is to save Kayla. And she's the only one that knows where the storage unit is with all that other stuff."

"He has a point." Kari said looking at the older man.

"No, at least not for another two hours. She needs to sleep, who knows when she'll get another chance."

"Are you guys talking about me?" All three looked up to see Mary walking in the dark room that was lit up by a flashlight and a lantern. Kari grabbed her flashlight and shined it in Mary's direction.

"Sweetie why are you up?" Lucas asked as he pulled the young girl to sit in his lap.

"I was and then I had a dream and in my dream a voice told me to wake up. That they need my help. So I woke up." She said simply.

"Really? I mean great!" Kody said as he pushed the two books towards her. "What do these say?"

Mary yawned and rubbed her eye before taking one of the books. She read the front cover of the first one and then spoke. "This one is about the magical artifacts the Princess had locked away in her secret temples. It says how each artifact was used at one point or another to be used to take down evil. It also talks about the great Hero of Time, Link, and how he was able to beat the evil Lord Ganondorf." Mary stopped talking then slowly pushed the book back towards Kody. "I think you'll want to study that later."

Kody frowned and Kari laughed while Lucas raised an eyebrow. Mary smiled and took the other book. "Oh this one!" She said taking the book. "I don't really like this one."

"Why not?"

She looked through the worn pages and at the very pretty paintings inside it. "It's a story of the last battle for Hyrule. And how the Hero and the Princess failed to stop the Thief."

"What?" Kody asked as he scooted closer. "The last battle, I heard of that before but it didn't go into detail. What's that book say?"

Mary looked at him for a moment then glanced back at the book. "It says that Ganondorf cursed the Goddesses in his final life and tried to end his cycle of defeat. He wanted to lure Link and Zelda to his temple upon Death Mountain in order to do that. Zelda and Link both ventured up the mountain and went to stop Ganondorf. But they fell into his trap…" She looked at Kody. "I never finished it." She explained.

"Please finish it. We need to know." He practically begged her.

Mary nodded slowly and looked down at the book and at the final pages. She began reading. "Link and Ganondorf battled upon the mountain. While they fought Zelda realized something was wrong. Her Triforce power was leaving her. She saw that Ganondorf had constructed a spell before they had arrived. Realizing the power of this spell she began to discover what it was. It was a spell to destroy the Triforce. She realized the weight of this and what would happen. So she cast a spell over the three of their souls as well as the spell Ganondorf did. Her magic was far stronger so she was able to keep the spell from happening as long as it was encased in her seal. The result was the disappearance of all three keepers of the Triforce. Their souls which had been reincarnated nearly every generation disappeared from Hyrule. We had been waiting for them to return but no one knew the extent of Zelda's power. It wasn't until my ancestor, the niece of the Hero Link, informed our family line of the final words of the Goddesses. These words were never written down before but my mother told me I was the one to record everything they spoke.

 _Fear not children of Hyrule. You are not abandoned._

 _We will be with you soon enough. Please hold onto the record of the Triforce._

 _We entrust your line with these words. In two thousand years the Triforce will return to you._

 _The Princess will be the key in which to unlock Hyrule once more. Link if you can hear this it's up to you._

 _Your family line has kept these secrets for you. They are all for you._

 _Now that you have returned you must learn these secrets and learn them all, you and Princess Zelda. But you also have the one secret you must guard for all your life._

 _You must guard the secret of Zelda."_

Everyone looked at Kody after that. When Mary read the part where the Goddesses spoke to him directly he flinched and stopped breathing entirely. As Mary spoke those words he heard four voices instead of just one. Three of the voices sounded ominous. So much so that it made his heart skip a beat.

"Kody?" Kari asked him. He then looked at all the eyes on him. Quickly composing himself he cleared his throat and resumed to breathe normally.

"I'm sorry, please continue." Kody said in an even tone. Inside his mind he realized everything now. The Goddesses had done everything perfectly. They had planned everything out for when the three returned. And now, since he heard their voice with his own ears, he realized that there was no doubt in his heart anymore. The only thing he doubted was if he could succeed in what they trusted to him.

Mary continued on. "It seems they wanted to leave that message specifically for Link when he returns. Our family line held onto these secrets and will continue to hold onto them. For we are to keep them safe. If Hyrule were to forget the legend then we shall not. We shall remember that in two thousand years from the day of the battle the Hero and Princess shall return. And on that day we must help them in any way we can." Mary closed the book and looked at Kody. "It's over."

Kody rubbed his sweaty palms on his knees. That was it. His final shred of doubt about the legend was gone with that story. His mom and now his sister were the keepers of the legend of the Triforce. And that he was meant to be born onto his mother, since it was his blood line continued. It was so obvious now. Why his sister got all this instead of him. Why he lived without any family. Why he felt connected to Kayla at such a young age. Why he felt the need to protect her. And finally, why he was the person he was.

A Hero.

"Wow." Kody said after a moment. "Wow!" He repeated and shot up from sitting down. "Okay, so any questions?"

After a long silence Kari looked in between the other three. "To sum up? You are the Hero. You are supposed to keep Kayla safe, nice job by the way. And you are basically thousands of years old. And you have lived like what? Twenty lifetimes before." She said.

"No I got that part." Kody rolled his eyes. He looked down at the floor and turned his back to the others. He thought long and hard about their next move. There had to be something they needed to do first. A direction to go in. He knew what to do he just needed the first step.

He took a step forward and his foot kicked open the book next to it. It flipped open to a page where a painting of Link was on one side of it. It showed his former self staring down a monster while holding a sword in one hand and a boomerang in the other with his shield on his back. He turned his head and picked up the large book. He brought the image closer to his face but couldn't make out what the description said since it was in another language. He quickly passed it off to his sister. "Mary translate."

She took the book then yawned once more. She must have been very tired. It was almost nine after all. She looked at the image he indicated and to the description below it. "It says here that many weapons the Hero used were locked away in Princess Zelda's temples and castles. Some were passed down through our family specifically for the sake of keeping safe until the Hero returned. His Magic Boomerang was kept safe locked in a chest and presented to his family line sometime after the Last Battle for Hyrule. We have kept it safe and secret all this time hoping to return it to the Hero upon his return." She finished.

Kody processed all the words and his mind clicked the pieces that were missing together. "Mary, we need to get to that storage shed."

* * *

"That's not right." Agahnim said before stopping his painful assault on Kayla. She finally stopped screaming and let her head hang down as the constant pain finally ceased. She let out a strangled gasp for air as her body felt like it was on fire. Her muscles were still shaking from the pain she had to go through.

"I apologize again for the pain but this does not seem to be working." He said and turned around. He crossed the room to his desk area and went back over his notes and such. "I must be missing something.

Kayla sucked in a shaky breath as her arms shook and a few tears escaped her eyes. She couldn't help it, it hurt so much. She finally lifted her head back up and moaned in pain. Once she was out of these cuffs she was going to show him how much she appreciated this process. "How… how d-do you know?" She asked in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry?" He asked but didn't look up.

She cleared her throat and made herself look strong again. "How do you know what you're doing? Did you see visions of this as well?" She asked thinking back to how she first figured all this out. It all started from those dreams she had.

This caught his attention. He slowly looked up at her with a haunting look. "Visions?" He asked. "Do you mean dreams?"

Kayla didn't say anything but nodded slowly. He began to walk towards her again. "Dreams of what?" Kayla thought it was best not to answer. Whatever he was looking for he was obviously close to finding. She bit her lip to keep from saying a word. He frowned seeing as though she was opting for silence. He held up his hand and charged up another fistful of yellow lightning. Her eyes widened at the sight. "You can talk now or in twenty minutes." He warned her.

"They're just dreams." She fumbled out before she knew it. Actually it felt like she wasn't even saying it. Like she was watching someone control her body and speak for her. Like someone wanted her to not go through any pain unnecessarily. "It's what led us to the Triforce in the first place. Dreams of the things that made us want to seek out the Triforce and what help us realize what was going on."

As she finished talking Agahnim closed his hand and the lightning disappeared. "Interesting." He said to himself. Kayla seemed to snap out of it and looked around the room. 'What just happened? I didn't say a word but my body coughed up all the information.' She thought to herself then looked at the other occupant in the room. 'I wasn't going to tell him a thing. But what happened…?'

"As it would seem the Goddesses made this easier than I thought. It's too bad they don't just tell me instead of letting me do this to you." He explained as he started walking very close to her. "If you want to blame someone for your pain then blame the Goddesses. But for this next part you can blame me." He said as he stood right in front of her.

"What next part?" As soon as she asked he shot his hand forward and hit the tips of his fingers to the center of her chest where her heart was. She felt something stab through her and her head shot back and she couldn't hold back the scream at the back of her throat. It felt like it was inside her body! In her heart!

"This whole time I thought I had to unlock it through your soul." He grunted as he spoke, being very careful in what he was doing. Since it was her heart he had to be careful so as to not kill her. It didn't help that she was thrashing around from the intense pain. "Instead the Goddesses locked it in your heart." He let the last word ring out as a golden stream of magic went down his arm and onto his hand before shooting into her body and into her heart.

* * *

"We must find out where they are." Christopher said to two of his men up in his tower. He returned after visiting the one that would become Princess Zelda. He trusted Agahnim to get the Triforce unlocked so he had to work on finding the one that would be Link. "I don't want to capture them I just want to know there whereabouts." He said.

"I understand sir but since the blackout began we've had a more difficult time tracking them." One man said.

"I know just find them before the weekend's out. Search family, friends, anyone he associates with. I need him at least." Christopher began to feel sweaty. He reached up and loosened his collar a bit before feeling an uncomfortable pain on his left hand. He rubbed it with his other hand and that's when the stabbing pain hit him in his chest. He yelled in pain and dropped to his knees.

As his men ran towards him he held up a hand to stop them. "Stop, it's alright." He said as he dealt with the pain as best he could. "It's happening." He said as the pain continued to assault him.

"The Triforce is unleashed."

* * *

"You know it feels sketchy." Kari said as they walked in the darkness while Kody held onto the lantern. Behind him Lucas held Mary's hand and Kari walked next to him.

"What does?" Kody asked. She just loved to hear her own voice huh?

"Walking across town at night while the power's out. What if someone decides to jump us?" Kari asked.

"Then you'll have to rely on the Hero of Time." Kody said with a grin. He started to feel hot all of a sudden. Well he was wearing a sweatshirt and they had been walking all night practically. Then the back of his left hand started hurting. He reached up and rubbed it carefully. But as the pain got worse a sharp pain jolted through him inside his chest. He dropped to the ground and screamed in agony.

"Kody what's wrong?" Kari asked, grabbing his shoulder.

He stopped screaming and looked up into the night as realization hit him. "Kayla…"

* * *

Kayla's body went completely still and her screaming stopped. Her head snapped back and hit the wall behind as her eyes slowly looked up at the sky. Her eyes glazed over and turned gold the very next second and Agahnim stepped back. The shape of a golden triangle shot out from her chest and a shockwave went throughout the room. Her left hand began to burn and sear her flesh but she couldn't feel it. Her body was numb and all she could see was the shape of the Triforce through her golden glowing eyes. A lightning bolt descended from the heavens and hit her, igniting the entire building with light.

As the shockwave from the lightning bolt faded Kayla's eyes returned to normal and her body felt better. She didn't feel any pain from what she had to go through before. In fact she felt better than before. She lowered her head and let out a long exhale. As she opened her eyes she saw that the wizard was on his back and struggling to get up. She looked all around the room and saw that some of the walls were broken and all the windows had blown out. Even the doors were hanging of the hinges. "What happened?" She asked as she looked around.

* * *

Christopher rose back to his feet. He began to laugh low and quietly at first. Then his laugh picked up and he did so maniacally. He lifted up his left hand and stared at the image he sought for his entire life. The golden Triforce was implanted onto his hand.

* * *

Kody felt the pain leave him and began gasping for air. He slowly picked himself up with the help of Kari. He still cradled his left hand and looked at each of the other people in their group. He nodded when Kari asked him if he was alright then he finally looked down at his hand. The image of the Triforce on the back of his hand.

* * *

After Agahnim got back up he immediately walked over to her and began to go over her body. Seeming to make sure that she was alright. "Hmm, interesting." He noted as he poked her side. "No permanent damage. But the process seemed to have worked." He reached up and grabbed her head, turning her head to the side.

"Hey!" Kayla yelled as he did so. He smirked as he looked at the side of her head.

"Yes it worked nicely." He snapped his fingers and her restraints released. Her hands fell down from above her. It didn't take more than a second for her to cock her fist back and punch him right in the face. He stumbled back and she wore a proud smile.

"There, now I feel better." She said.

"Hold on!" He said holding up a hand so she didn't hit him again. He pointed towards her hands. "Look at the back of your hand."

Kayla raised an eyebrow but looked at the back of her hands. As she saw the golden imprint of the Triforce on the back of her left hand she gasped. "The Triforce." She whispered breathlessly.

She looked up as he handed a mirror to her. "That's not the only thing." He said and pointed at his own ears.

She took the mirror but still shot him a glare. She raised up the mirror to look at her ears and was shocked to see that they had changed. The tips of her ears curled together, forming a triangle at the top and turned pointed. She held up her left hand and gingerly touched her ear. Sliding it from the bottom to the top where the ridges now met and formed her new point shaped ear.

"It's the mark of the Hylians." Agahnim said. He reached out for the mirror back. "It allows you to-"

She cut him off by taking the mirror and slamming it into the bridge of his nose. The wizard flew onto his back and groaned in pain. "Shut up." She whispered with disgust. She had about enough of that man.

Looking from the image of her new ears to the wizard lying on his back and groaning in pain realization came to her. She looked out at the open doors and saw that no guards had come. It seems that he wanted his privacy. That was going to cost him. Kayla didn't waste time thinking about it as she sprinted towards the exit.

"Maybe you won't have to save me." She said as she escaped from the room.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So the Triforce is unleashed. And that means… they are more like themselves now. I know what you are thinking. When are their names going to change? Well I have to tell you, not any time soon. Why? I don't know just cause. Actually it's more having to do with the plot. As they slowly morph into who they are supposed to be as will their names and such. Yeah. Hopefully I'm keeping that mix of light and dark in the story cause that's what I really am trying for.

As always leave a review letting me know what you think


	8. Friend in Need

A/N: Alright here we go Chapter 8. So in order to fit my length requirement that I had set for myself this chapter is all Link. For those of you waiting for Zelda she is in the next chapter. So wait a few days. But it's okay, this chapter is still very big. Introducing the last in Link's little party. And setting the tone for all future chapters and stories. And yeah. Plus they've got the Triforce now so that's kinda cool. Right? Now here we go!

Friend in Need

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kari asked as they kept walking down the street. After Kody's little bout with pain the group began walking again after he assured them that he was okay.

"I'm fine. I'm just concerned with Kayla now." Kody explained. He couldn't stop rubbing his left hand. He felt the burn of skin when it happened and saw the golden mark seared onto his skin. The others hadn't seen it yet but he knew what it meant. "I don't know how to explain it yet but I think that Kayla is in trouble." He said.

"Did it have something to do when you fell down and screamed in pain?" Kari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I think she's in pain too." He said before stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"You know what? I'm just gonna stop pretending that I'm following this mess and just trust you. Cause it's all too weird but you're our only lead to Kayla so… just don't lose your mind okay?" Kari said patting his shoulder.

Kody sighed and slung Kayla's backpack over his shoulder. It was twice as heavy not that he had stuffed half of the books they got from Mary into it. The others were stuffed into his backpack which he carried on his back already. The weirdest thing was he didn't even notice the extra weight he had been carrying. "I'm trying to stay sane." He half-joked.

"What exactly are we doing?" Lucas asked. As the oldest member in the group, and the only adult, he felt like he should have taken charge of the group. But he knew he couldn't be in charge. Kody was in fact the Hero. Before her death Kody's mom had often talked of the tales of ancient Hyrule and sung lullabies to her young son. It was clear that he did not remember. She was passionate about those stories. She even told Lucas that he didn't need to worry about her young son before her passing. That the kid had to learn to take care of himself. Even if Lucas wished to care for the young boy after her death, he honored her final wish and let him grow on his own. But now… now it all made sense. He was apart of the legend. So he let the young boy lead the charge.

"We are going to find that storage unit." Kody explained. "It has all the information of my… Mary's family. Apparently they were the keepers of all this information. Also from what books we read I can tell that they all wrote it too. These records were written by my mom's ancestors." He looked down at Mary. "And then she left them to you."

The small girl looked up at her brother. "You… you're not mad at me for keeping all this for you?" She asked.

He laughed and reached out and ruffled her hair. "Of course not. Mom left that to you. You are the next keeper of the secrets of the Triforce." He said with a proud smile.

Mary smiled back at him. "Wow, that's so cool." She then looked ahead and thought. Her features turned to a frown as she turned back to her older brother. "But I thought it said that now you're back that you were the keeper of the secrets."

Kody looked away from her as his face turned sour. "No, I'm the keeper of one secret." He said softly.

"And good job at that." Kari mumbled. All three turned towards her with questioning glances. "What? He was supposed to keep Kayla safe and that didn't happen." She reasoned.

Kody lowered his head knowing it was true. But as his right hand came up to rub his left again he got an idea. He looked at the Triforce imprinted on his hand and clarity came to him. "What if it was supposed to happen?"

This caught all of their attentions. The three looked at him and waited for him to continue. "What if she was supposed to get taken so that the process could happen? So that our inner selves could be unlocked?"

"What are you talking about?" Kari knew she said she had given up on trying to follow everything but that wasn't true. In fact she was following everything but still got lost from time to time. And she felt like her constant questions weren't helping in any way.

"The Triforce and our… our souls. Link and Zelda. In order for them to be unlocked I think that Kayla had to be kidnapped. She had to be taken by the enemy. And she had to…" He trailed off as he looked for the right words to say. But nothing in his head sounded right to him. "She had to go through whatever she went through. So we could get this." He stopped the group and showed them the back of his hand.

Since it was pitch black nobody could see what he was indicating. They looked from his hand to his eyes and shot him confused looks. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Lucas' hand that held the lantern and brought it close to his hand so that it lit up and they could see the identifying mark. "The Triforce." He said quietly.

"That's why you started screaming and held onto your hand this whole time?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I felt it. Deep inside that Kayla was going through that too. Even the Goddesses said that she was the key. She had to be the one to unlock it for me as well as herself." Kody explained. The more time he had to think about it the more that the explanation made sense.

"Well if that's the case then don't beat yourself up about losing her Hero." Kari said smacking him on the back. "If it was supposed to happen then focus on the next part." When Kody shot him a look she continued. "Saving Kayla." She started walking forward again and they all followed. "And stopping the evil King."

They all shared a small laugh but they all knew that it was true. Apparently he was the one to stop this Thief King. And he was going to do it. Or at least try.

"So you didn't finish. Why are we going for this storage shed?" Kari asked.

Kody had to think back himself. The book with the details on the Hero, or himself, and the many victories. It talked about his many weapons. Including the one that his family had apparently kept safe and held onto for him the entire time he was away. "We're going to go get… a tool."

"A tool?" Mary asked.

"A weapon. The boomerang. It could really help since the Hero… or me. Since I had used it in the past to defeat the guy. Ganondorf. Besides we don't have any weapons do we?" He asked and looked right at Kari.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked as she glared back at him.

"Because you're the one with the survival pack." Kody said gesturing towards her backpack. "What's in that thing anyway?" He asked and realized he had not even asked her that yet. Kind of dumb on his part.

"Since you finally asked." She sighed and began counting off the things in her pack with her fingers. "Flashlight, extra batteries, snacks, first aid kit, flares, glow sticks, radios, pocket knife, water bottles, and a stun gun."

"A what?" Kody asked. "Repeat the last one."

"A stun gun?" She said again.

"Okay so I guess we do have a weapon." Kody shrugged.

"It's not that useful against real guns though." Lucas noted as he remembered their little encounter at the hospital.

"Well we can just deal with that when the time comes." Kody said. He looked back over the group and shook his head. "We're gonna need more help though." He noted to himself. After all the enemy had an army. But then there was the question, who could they trust? Only those that were close to him and Kayla.

An idea popped into his head. "Kari you said that Kayla's dad was a senator right?" He asked her.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Can't he help us somehow? Especially since his daughter was kidnapped?" Kody asked hopefully.

"I already told you that there was an explosion at the capital." She said shaking her head. "Before the power went out. And all the politicians were taken to secure locations. Even if we could find out where he is there isn't a way he could help us right now."

Kody groaned. There goes that plan. He turned over to Lucas. "How about the police? Any at all we could trust?" He asked.

Lucas shook his head. "No, once the blackout happened all the top brass in law enforcement issued commands on how to handle. Almost all of them are with Raoh, or Ganondorf. The important ones work for him. The rest aren't in a position to help."

"Well that's just great." Kody said stuffing his hands back in his pockets. "The people that can help us can't and the people that should help us won't! What are we going to do?"

All were silent as they thought this. It was a bad situation. No one was in a position to help them on their quest. They didn't know anyone they could trust enough to help them. But then Kody got an idea. Since their group was obviously not anyone's first pick for saviors of the world maybe he should start looking for help where you wouldn't normally look in the first place. So who does he trust for any kind of situation?

He stopped and looked at the intersection they were at. "Hey I know this street." He pointed out to the group. They all stopped. What was he doing? "Yeah maybe that could work." He mumbled to himself and started walking down the opposite street.

The other three looked at each other then back at the supposed Hero. "Where are you going?" Kari shouted at him.

Kody smirked to himself as he kept pressing on in the other direction. "To get us some allies."

* * *

"We need to find them!" Christopher, Ganondorf, Raoh yelled at his subordinates. He was in the conference room of his grand building surrounded by the top men who were apart of his plan. There was two captains of the police force along with the commissioner as well as the mayor. Also several CEO's and four heads of other noble families. None of the top political members were present as he did not see any reason in buying them off as he was going to topple the government anyway.

"We have done everything we can so far." The police commissioner said. He flipped a page in his folder as he spoke. "We've searched out his foster home along with the house in his uncle's name. Nothing. We extended the search to known associates and such. The Fitzgerald house was empty as was the Walker home. But it appeared as if they had been there previously."

"Then why didn't we find them yet?" Christopher's top advisor, a man simply called K, said from behind his boss. "How hard could it be to find a child?" He asked. He was the one to keep his calm while Christopher had a roaring anger.

"The child is resourceful." One of the captains said. "Plus the blackout doesn't help in locating them."

"Couldn't we track their cellphone?" Another asked.

"The boy doesn't have one and Walker has kept his off. He may not even have it on him."

"That doesn't help!" Christopher began to pace around the table, looking across all the others. He stopped as an idea came to him. "We have a profile on the boy yes?"

"That's right but there wasn't much to go on."

"He's not even in the system much. Just his birth and school record. His foster records are barely kept up as well."

"Forget those." Christopher said waving his hand dismissively. "More details. What's his more personal profile?"

"I have that." K said stepping forward. He presented several papers as well as photographs on the table. "From this we found out he has few friends. Sort of the school loser if you will. Besides the girl he has his half-sister. And also these two." He indicated to a picture of Kody talking with two young boys. "They are two students from the kids' school. They live next door to each other almost two miles from here. We could send a unit over there in fifteen minutes." He explained.

"It would be easier to send a police force over. So we don't have any problems with consequences from the public." The commissioner said.

"No." Christopher said standing tall. His eyes were glaring into each man in the room. "I've waited too long with it going your way. With most of your forces diverted to the blackout problem my own men will handle this. That way I won't have to worry about failure." He said and turned around. Leaving them all behind in the room. "Worry not, once the boy is out of the way nothing will stop us from taking the country."

As he exited from the doors K followed suit as they spoke alone. They marched through the halls of the building heading towards the elevator. "What if the boy isn't there?" K asked.

"Then we will send all available units out to find him. As well as bring the girl back to here in case we need to lure him in." Christopher said as K hit the button for the elevator.

"Very well sir. I'll inform the men."

As the elevator doors opened K began to walk away. Christopher didn't move and instead looked at the back of his most trusted agent. "K, I want to bring in the Beast." He said darkly.

K stopped and turned back to his boss. "The Beast? Are you sure? That's… that's like overkill sir!" He said, his face turning from its usual stoic to pure shock.

"It's necessary!" He said dismissing his associate's words. "The Hero has the Triforce now! He could probably be unkillable by normal means!" Christopher adjusted his suit and quelled his anger. "I do not want the Animal unleashed. I just want him brought in. Bring him from his cage and to the basement. If it calls for the situation I will unleash him." He turned to the elevator and stepped in. He turned to look out at his associate as the doors closed. "No one will stop me."

* * *

"You never said where we are going Kody." Kari said as she followed. He hadn't said anything as they went down the street he apparently knew.

"As I said we are getting more allies. We need all the help we could get." Kody explained as they crossed the street to another house.

"Yeah but you never explained what that meant." Kari said rolling her eyes. She wasn't getting anything out of him.

"Don't worry these guys can help." He said coming up to the front door of a house. He knocked on the door and they waited.

"Wait, you don't mean those dorks you hang out with?" Kari said giving him a glare.

Kody turned around and returned the glare. "Is everyone a dork to you?"

The door opened and they all looked to see a young boy slightly taller than Kody answer the door. "Kody?" He asked.

"Micah." In the doorway stood a boy slightly taller than Kody with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had a slim build, which was common amongst 12 year olds, but also had a sort of intimidating stance. "We need your help." Kody said.

"What do you mean your?" Micah asked. Past him all the lights inside the residence were on. "Who are all these guys?" He added as he noticed the group that had been following Kody.

"These are… my friends." Kody explained. He walked inside and pushed his friend to the side. "Are you gonna let us in or what?"

"Alright fine, come inside." Micah said as he stood aside and let the four inside. "But don't disturb Richard. He's about to be the number one in the world at Call of Duty."

"How is your power still on?" Kari asked noticing the lights and everything. "Wait! He's playing video games!?"

"Richard is kinda smart like that." Kody explained. "He can wire anything together with a paperclip, a copper wire, and an AA battery." They walked into the front room and saw a giant television with surround sound and a boy playing vigorously at a video game. "It's one of the reasons we need their help."

"Then what about him?" Kari asked as she pointed her thumb to Micah.

"You know I'm standing right here." Micah said flatly.

"He's kinda strong. It's God's way of compensating. That's what Richard and I think." Kody said with a shrug.

"Are you saying I'm dumb?" Micah asked not liking the way they were talking about him as if he weren't there.

"Not at all. But your grades surely show." Kody mumbled as he crossed the room over to his other friend on the couch.

Micah looked between the other three and just shrugged. He wasn't very bright but he did have exceptional strength despite his short and normal stature. He didn't really know why but he didn't care. The props of being himself.

"Richard?" Kody asked as he stood in between his friend and the television.

"Kody! Get out of the way." He said looking around his friend. Kody heard the sounds of the game take a turn for the worse and his friend threw his controller in anger. "Thanks a lot." Richard was around Kody's short height and was very thin with short brown hair and green eyes. "What are you doing here? And who are all these guys?" Richard asked as he looked over the other three following his friend.

"Guys we need your help." Kody said looking between the two.

"What are you talking about?" Micah asked.

"Alright get ready for a long story."

 _One long hour of explaining later…_

"So that's all of it." Kody said. He was standing up as the rest of the group sat on the couch and listened to him give out the full facts of the story of what he had known so far.

"So Kayla's been taken by this Ganondorf guy and you have to stop him?" Micah asked.

"Yes."

"And you are this Hero Link?" Richard asked.

"Yes."

"And you are the only one to stop him?"

"Yes."

"And you need our help because you can't trust anyone else?"

"Yes."

"And there are like a hundred people against us?"

"Yes."

"…"

"… Kayla's a Princess?"

"Yes! Okay I think you guys get it." Kody said and held his hands up to get them to stop asking questions. "So we need your help, can you guys help us?" He asked looking between his two friends.

The two looked at each other then at Mary and Lucas. "We have to be in this." Lucas explained and then held Mary tighter to himself. "Even if I don't like having her in it."

Then they looked at Kari. "I chose to be in this. Not quite even sure I know what's going on though." She said with a shrug.

"But why do you need us?" Richard asked.

"Did you not hear the part about no one we can trust?" Kody asked hoping that he didn't have to explain it again.

"Yeah but what help would we be? We don't know anything about this Triforce stuff and we aren't exactly fighters." Richard said.

"Well," Kody looked directly at Micah. His friend realized what he was saying and shot up straight.

"Hey you weren't supposed to tell anyone that!" Micah protested.

"Well pressing times Micah so get over it." Kody said not really concerned with his friend's secret at the moment. After all there were far bigger things to worry about it. "Tell them." He said gesturing to everyone in the room.

Micah looked from him to the others sitting around him on the couch. He sighed and dropped his head. "Fine. My dad is a martial arts expert and a professional fighter. And he sorta, trains me. Since I was six." He explained.

"Wait what?" Richard said looking at him. "You had this secret this whole time and you didn't tell me? What happened when we used to get beat up all the time and you didn't do anything?" Richard complained. Along with Kody they were the subject of getting bullied. And Micah had never fought them. Even though he obviously could have.

"I'm only supposed to fight when absolutely necessary." Micah explained. "Fighting for the sake of fighting is forbidden. That's rule number two." He said not lifting his head.

"I thought rule number two was don't talk about Fight Club?" Kody asked.

"That's Fight Club you idiot." Kari took a shot at him.

"Oh right."

Micah ignored them and continue. "My dad taught me the rules of fighting. And all that."

Kari tilted her head as she thought about something from all the stories she had heard so far. "Hold on. Didn't you say something about the Hero being an expert in combat?" Kari asked Kody.

"Yeah something like that." He shrugged.

"Then why don't you get him to train you." Kari said indicating to Micah.

"I don't think that would work. For one we don't have time and two… I think it meant I'm trained in sword fighting or something." Kody said scratching the back of his head. "And I might not need to do that right now. The last time we ran into those guys I sort of beat them up."

"What when?"

"Back when they tried to take Kayla the first time. Didn't I say that?"

"No." They all said.

"Oh right. Well when they tried to take Kayla I just snapped. I ended up taking three of them down and we escaped. That's how we got their phone." He said. "I think it's Link that did that."

"You mean you?" Mary asked.

"Me Link, Link me whatever. My point is I think I'll be okay."

"Don't sound so cocky Link." Kari said with a smirk.

"Are you going to start calling me that now?"

"Maybe, kinda suits you."

"Can we get back on subject?" Richard asked.

Kody nodded and continued back to the earlier point. "Right, so Micah is our fighter and Richard…"

"What about me?"

"You are tech savvy. You've got the only place with power still."

"Well, yeah but that's not that hard." Richard said shrugging.

"Come on Richard, we need your help." Kody pleaded with his friend.

"Fine… what's your plan?" Richard asked.

"Right, so we have to figure out where they took Kayla and save her. After that we have to stop this Ganondorf guy from taking over the country." Kody explained as if it were going to be a simple thing to accomplish all that.

"And Kayla is where?" Richard asked.

"That's why we need your help." Kody reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver phone and held it up to his friend. "Can you figure out how to work this? Mary's dad managed to unlock it but everything is still coded. And we can't make any ends of it." Kody filled in for him.

"Coded you say?" Richard reached out and took the phone. He got up and walked over to a desk on the other side of the room that had a computer on it and set the phone down. He grabbed a cord and hooked it up to the phone. A line of code appeared on the computer screen and he began typing quickly. "This will only take a little bit." He said. The others looked at him and had no idea what he was doing. But they let him do his work because no one else knew what all that stuff was.

There was a knock at the door which made them turn to look. "Could you get that?" Richard asked as he continued. The rest turned to watch him do his work as Micah went and answered the door.

"Can I help you?" Micah asked. Kody casually turned to look at the door but froze at what he saw. Two men dressed in suits, the same as the ones that attacked them before, stood in the doorway. The two men were looking down at Micah but slowly glanced up to lock eyes with Kody. They both proceeded to push pass Micah and storm into the room, reaching into their jackets and pulling out pistols.

Reacting quickly, Kody reached out and hit Lucas' shoulder to alert him while grabbing Kari from behind. Before any shots were fired Kody had turned Kari around and forced her to the ground, staying on top of her. Lucas managed to get Mary and hit the deck as well as pull Richard out of his seat when the gunfire started.

Kody pressed Kari's body to the bottom of the couch while he rested on top of her, pushing her harder to couch as the bullets rained over them into the walls behind them. Kari screamed as the terror continued for a few more seconds. But those seconds seemed to have lasted forever. Mary was shocked to complete silence. Lucas held her ears as he held her close to his body. Richard was on his back and flipped onto his stomach, covering his head as he waited for it to end as well.

Finally the two had to reload and the gunfire stopped. Lucas looked up and let his daughter lift her head up. Richard didn't wait and grabbed his keyboard and the phone, making sure they were intact. He glanced up at the screen as he kept typing, trying to decipher the code on their only hope to get Kayla.

Kody looked at the wall to his right and saw all the bullet holes in the wall. His eyes fell upon Lucas and his sister and then Richard. He turned his gaze towards Kari who was crying and clutching onto his sweatshirt for dear life. None of them truly realized how serious the situation was. He truly realized this at the sight of Kayla's friend in pure terror and tears. But this made him worry. For they were all scared on some level, yet he was not. Kody was completely fearless at this moment. Well not so much at this moment. He couldn't quite remember a moment in his life that he was afraid.

And now lying here, holding a frantic young girl in a seemingly hopeless situation, did he realize that since the day he was born he was Link. Sitting here, saving his friends in his friend's living room, he knew for sure that he was truly the Hero. At the same time his left hand started to burn. Not as hard but definitely enough to let him know that the Triforce was with him. And that he had been chosen since before he was born.

Kody slowly looked up over the back of the couch and quickly put his head back down. The two had reloaded and had also grabbed Micah and held him against his will, threatening the boy. Another two men in suits came in behind the first two and held their pistols out. Ready to back their companions. His mind began to calculate the possibility of all of the walking out of her alive. It wasn't good. But there still was one possibility. He turned his head to look at Richard who was still managing to work on the code despite the fact of all that had happened. Richard looked from the screen and then over to Kody.

"A few more minutes." Richard whispered. Kody nodded and repositioned himself against the couch. His left shoulder pressed against the bottom of his while his right arm was still wrapped tightly around Kari. She had slowed her crying enough to calm down but she still clutched onto him tightly. Kody narrowed his eyes and grasped onto the top of the couch cushion.

"What do you want!?" He yelled over his flimsy barrier. In truth the couch did offer little in protection but it was a good hiding spot for the moment.

"You Legend!" One called out Kody by his last name. "Just you, Mr. Raoh wants to speak with you personally."

Kody looked back at Lucas who reached over and flipped the nearby coffee table. He pushed it closer to the couch and crawled near Kody and Kari, still clutching Mary to him. Kody nodded and then looked around. He saw Kari's survival pack and instantly reached for it with his left hand. He began to unzip it as he shouted back at the guys near the front door. "How do I know you will spare everyone else?" He called out. He opened the pack and began to throw out stuff until he found the stun gun. He pulled it out and turned it on, priming it for use.

"I'll make it easy for you. If you don't come quietly I'll kill this one." Kody knew he was indicating to Micah. And that's when an idea hit him. He turned his head to look at the top of the couch.

"Micah, now would be a good time." Kody called out to him.

Micah sighed and looked up over his shoulder at the man holding a pistol to his head. "Are you threatening to kill me?" He asked in a calm voice.

"What? Of course I am kid, what are you slow?" The man shouted at him and shook his shoulder. "If your friend doesn't come out you will have a bullet in your head."

Kody knew that this satisfied his code of combat and waited. Micah looked straight ahead and smiled faintly. "Good enough." Micah shot his right palm up and hit the pistol out of the man's hand. Micah turned and connected with a kick to the other man's hand. Sending his pistol flying away as well. Micah turned and hit two quick punches to the man's gut. He reached out and grabbed his enemy's wrist and twisted it around until the sound of a crack echoed. He turned the man against his will so that when his companion tried to punch Micah he punched his associate. Micah, with his back against the man's chest, dug his elbow in his gut again before spinning out of reach. The first man fell and Micah turned to the second one.

While he was taking the first two Kody released Kari and jumped up on the couch. Pointing the stun gun at one of the two in the back who still had pistols. He aimed the weapon at the chest and fired it. Two prongs shot out and hit the man in the chest. The volts shot through and made the man shake uncontrollably before falling backwards. The last one that had a gun saw this and turned his weapon at Kody. Tossing the stun gun Kody hit the deck and jumped back on Kari again.

Meanwhile, Micah had connected a series of punches on the second one he was fighting before sweeping his leg and smashing his knee onto the man's face when he fell. That's when the gunfire erupted again and he scrambled to his right and hid behind the nearest wall as the last one shot at Kody. The man walked towards the couch as he shot at it and Micah waited for his opportunity. Sure enough the man forgot about the young martial arts expert and he ran and jumped in the air. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and held on for dear life.

Kody noticed the gunfire stopped and looked up over the couch. He saw his friend on top of the man's back, clutching his throat with awesome strength. Kody didn't waste time and ran over the couch and jumped towards the two. He slid and hit his body against the legs of the man, making him topple over. He hit the ground and had less of a struggle as Micah chocked him until he lost consciousness. Satisfied Micah let go and stood up, helping Kody up as well.

"Not so bad." Kody said with a shrug. Lucas quickly got up and grabbed one of the weapons that was dropped. He checked the chamber and then put it in his waistband. He grabbed another that was near him and held onto it before looking at Kody.

His eyes widened and he called out. "Look out!"

Kody and Micah turned to see the first man had gotten up to his knees and aimed his gun at them. The two boys stared in shock as they realized they messed up. A lot of things happened in those two seconds.

First, Kari had stood up on her knees to watch and gasped in horror, her tears were still streaming down her face. Mary screamed at her brother as she couldn't help but watch from her spot. Richard took time to look back and was afraid for his friends but was shocked to speechlessness. Next, Lucas aimed his gun but was too concerned with hitting the boys that he couldn't fire.

Lastly, Kody felt something. First it was the burning sensation on his left hand. The Triforce no doubt. His left hand curled into a fist as he shot out his right hand and shoved Micah clear across the room within a second. Time seemed to slow for him as he watched the trigger slowly get pulled back. Kody took a step forward as a small flare came from the barrel. He then slid his front foot to the side and twisted his body in a split second. He could feel the bullet graze by his skin as a hole came through his green hoodie. Before the second shot went off Kody dove forward and rolled the distance towards the man with the gun. He got to his feet right in front of the man. His body was positioned perfectly to the side of the gun he was pointing at the boy. Kody reached out and grabbed the top of the gun. He twisted it and jerked the man's arm away from him, making the weapon point at the ground. Kody tightened his right hand into a fist and eyed the man with his piercing blue eyes. His eyes even sparked and glowed to an almost white as he brought his right fist back even farther. He punched with all his might, hitting the man on the side of his face.

The man dropped to the ground and didn't move. Kody lowered his right hand back to his side and let his fist uncurl. He held the gun in his left hand still and looked at it for a moment. He seemed to diffuse from the intensity of the moment as his eyes went back to blue and his left hand stopped burning. He shook his head and turned back to his friends. They were all staring at him, dumbfounded.

"What?" He asked as he looked over all of them. None of them had moved. Lucas was still pointing the gun at where the man once was and Micah was still on the ground on the other side of the room after being pushed by Kody.

"Dude." Richard said first. "That was… badass!"

"Guess you really are Link." Mary said.

"Even I couldn't move that fast." Micah agreed.

"How…?" Lucas didn't have any words.

"What's wrong with your ears?" Everyone turned to Kari after she said that. From all the things that were said Kody did not expect that.

"What?" He asked. Everyone wanted to ask that but he voiced it.

Kari pointed towards her own ears at the tip. "Your ears, they're different."

Kody looked at the ground and saw his green hat. It must have fallen off after his crazy heroics. He looked back up before reaching up at his ears. He ran his fingers up from the bottom and towards the tip when he stopped. His ears were different. The tips of his ears had curved inward and into a point. His mind immediately thought of a triangle, thinking that's what they would look like. "Huh, I don't know. Maybe that's what happened from the Triforce stuff." He said holding up his left hand and showing them the golden Triforce once again.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Richard said.

"Like anything else makes sense." Kari mumbled.

"Okay well we need to get out of here and keep moving. They know more about us than we thought and could bring more men anytime soon." Kody said as they all got up. Kari got her things back together as Kody picked up the fourth weapon. Lucas rushed over and grabbed onto Mary, holding her tightly. Micah got up and grabbed Kody's backpack as Kody grabbed Kayla's and stuffed the other pistol into it. They all got ready and turned to Richard who was still typing.

"Richard!" Kody called out to his friend.

"Hang on I got it!" He said unplugging the phone and holding it up in the air. "The technology was quite impressive. It seems that they had locked everything from a man network and…" He looked at all of them and they had no idea what he was talking about. He rolled his eyes and offered the phone to Kody. "Basically it wasn't easy." He said. "But there is something interesting."

"What?" Kody asked as he flipped through the information.

"Well the phone is connected to a private network and gets updates every five minutes. Conversations, plans, everything is on it. They keep it open so that all their guys know what's going on at all times."

"Okay, and?"

"And there was something that came in ten minutes ago. Here." Richard reached out and flipped through to a message.

"Retrieve Z from A1, at location NN4. Return Z to M1." Kody read out loud the message to everyone. "Okay I'm going to guess that Z means Kayla."

"Why Z?"

"Zelda, remember?"

"Right."

"Anyway, A1? NN4? I have no idea what those are. But M1 must be their main building. The Miyamoto Tower."

"That giant building in the middle of the city?"

"That's it. But the rest of this, I don't know. Hey Lucas you know any of this?" Kody asked the man.

Lucas looked like he had seen a ghost. "A1? NN4? That is not god for us." He said slowly.

"Why?" Kody didn't like the way he was saying this.

"A1 was the man I told you about. He's known as Asset 1. That's his code. NN4 was a secret facility that he operated at. Only a few actually knew where the building is. I'm afraid I don't know where it is." Lucas said.

Kody looked back at the phone. They were faced with a dilemma. Should they try and find this building before they take Kayla away. Or should they chance trying to take on the heart of the enemy at Miyamoto Tower. It was a lose lose situation. "I'm not sure what we can do with this. I mean it's not like we can really find her."

"Well maybe I can." Lucas said. "If you let me look through it I can try and number down the building by going through all of the owned areas. By process of elimination I can probably get it down to three to five."

"Good enough for me." Kody said handing the phone offer. He let Mary down and took the phone. Kody looked over the group as he adjusted Kayla's backpack on his shoulder. "Alright but we still have to move. I need to get that boomerang." Kody said leading the group towards the door.

"Man my parents are going to be pissed." Richard said as he gave his house a look over before walking out.

"But why do you need the boomerang if you have a gun now?" Kari asked him.

"Because I have a feeling conventional weapons are useless against us now." Kody said. He looked down at the bullet hole in his sweatshirt and recalled the previous events. He led the group out of the house as he put his hat back on with the bill facing backwards.

"Don't worry Kayla we're coming."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: You know I didn't expect this chapter to be that long but the fighting scene took up everything. Plus their little banter took longer than I had expected. Alright so Link is finally waking up and setting out on his adventure with his companions. Now next chapter: Zelda's Run From the Bad Guys. …Eh it's a working title.

And as always please leave me a review telling me what you thought.


	9. Trials of Fear

A/N: Alright chapter 9 I told you it was a working title. Not sure I like the chapter name myself but whatever, you get the point. So like the last one this one is going to be just Zelda. Maybe a quick point of view to Ganondorf but I don't think so. Anyway here we go next chapter, please leave a review!

Trials of Fear

"She went this way let's go." Several men ran down the dark hallway. "We can't let the boss know we lost her. So find her!" They shouted out in the frantic search of their missing prisoner.

Kayla waited until they had turned the corner to poke her head out. She thanked the darkness of the building and let out the breath she was holding. After seeing her chance to escape she had ran down the hall only to find that they were all still in the building. One spotted her and had given her the chase across the building until she got the slip by ducking into a closet nearby. She then ran and hid in a dark corner while the rest ran by. She hugged onto the wall and prayed they didn't notice her white shirt sticking out in the darkness.

They hadn't. Yet.

She slowly let herself step back from the corner and look down the hallway. They were all gone and had left the area she was in open. Kayla turned around and took several steps through the darkness. She brought her left hand up to clutch onto her chest as she stepped carefully. Her heart was pounding, she was frightened. She wasn't afraid, just scared. There was a major difference.

Fear judges your actions and makes you do things you wouldn't do if you weren't afraid. It controls you. Being scared means that you know there was danger, there was a chance of something bad happening, but you do things anyway. The strong get scared, the weak fear.

So she went anyway, in the knowledge that she could get caught or worse. Reaching out with her right hand she let her fingertips run along the wall to give her a sense of direction. She kept walking for another fifty feet or so when her hand hit a doorknob. She stopped and grabbed onto the doorknob, opening the door and ducking inside.

She turned around to give a quick survey of the room. Her eyes were now adjusted to the darkness so she could make out images in the pitch black. She saw that she had stepped into another completely empty room. She made sure to shut the door quietly behind her and then walked into the middle of the room. She noticed a window on the far side and crossed the room towards it.

Kayla looked out the dusty window. She reached up and wiped a small circle to give herself a better view. She saw that she was in fact on the second story and that the building must have been on the edge of town because all she could see was abandoned buildings. A result of the vast growing was the closing of many buildings on the outskirts of the giant city. She looked directly down and saw only sidewalk. No way could she jump down from the second floor.

Kayla turned back around once she heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps and talking. She looked around and found a small desk shoved into the corner. She ran over to it and jumped over the top, fitting her small body underneath it. Pinning herself between the desk and the wall.

Seconds later the door opened and she heard two sets of footsteps. "See nothing?" One voice said.

"We still have to check every room. We need to find her before the boss finds out." The other voice said.

"I still can't believe we haven't told him yet."

"Do you want to tell him? You know how he gets."

"Yeah I know. Let's check the next room."

"That's just the logistics room. No one's in there. And it's locked."

"Alright well let's just keep going."

Kayla heard the door shut and the footsteps go farther away. Once she couldn't hear them anymore she got herself out of the desk and stood up. Hearing their conversation gave her an idea. This so called logistics room had to have something to help her out. She got up and walked back over to the door and carefully opened it. She poked her head out and looked down both directions of the hallway.

Seeing it was clear Kayla came out of the room and headed down the hallway. She kept going until she reached another door and tried the handle. It was locked, it seems she found the so called logistics room. But now how does she get in?

That was when her hand started to hurt. Not like it had earlier but just a bit so that she could notice it. She looked down to see the glow of the Triforce staring back at her. That was when an idea came to her. She looked at the lock and then at her left hand. Her eyes focused past her left hand to a fire extinguisher attached to the wall. She walked over and picked it up off the wall. Well, tried to. The thing was very heavy. She stopped it from falling to the ground and carried it over to the door.

She lifted it as high as she could over the lock before slamming it down. The extinguisher hit the handle and she heard it crack. The lock didn't fall off but it was misplaced so that she could force the door open. Kayla set the fire extinguisher aside and pushed the door open by using her shoulder. The lock broke off and the door flew open. She stumbled inside but kept her balance so she didn't fall over.

She looked around the room that she was now in. On the far wall was a giant desk filled with monitors and computers. All of them were activated and each showed something different. The room itself was dark the only light coming from the computer system. She slowly stepped towards it and heard the faint humming from the systems and some beeps as well. As she came closer her legs bumped into another table. She looked down at it and saw a cellphone sitting on it.

She quickly grabbed it and turned it on but saw that it was dead. She cursed her own luck and looked around for a plug in to charge it. She went over to all the computer terminals and looked for a loose wire. After looking at several ports she finally found one to fit into a phone. She plugged the phone in and set it on the desk, letting it charge. With time to wait she turned her attention to the computers.

Several were just running with lines of code that didn't mean anything to her. One had cameras surveying the entire area. She looked at that one for a moment to see that many were still running around looking for her. She checked to make sure that no one was in the area and looked at another computer screen.

This one had a picture of her and all of her information. They even had her school grades! At the screen next to it she saw a picture of Kody and all of his information. At least what was there. She went closer to the screen to read it.

Kody never really talked about his past. The only thing she really knew was that his mother died giving birth to his sister and that his father left before he was born. She knew that his uncle, his mother's brother, looked after him when he wasn't in prison. But that was it.

She looked at the family information of her friend and read it to herself.

 _Mother: Tia Malon Legend. Status: Deceased. Ancestor of Guardians of the Triforce. Exceptional fighter. Advanced Intelligence. Extensive search regarding artifacts required. Threat if left alive._

 _Father: Kyle Reynolds. Status: Unknown. Not a threat._

 _Uncle: Ben Legend. Status: Incarcerated. Probable Follower of Guardians of the Triforce. More information required. Threat level unknown._

 _Sister: Mary Malon Legend. Status: Alive. Not a threat._

"They did a profile on his family?" Kayla whispered to herself. She looked back at her screen and saw that they hadn't done that. Especially that threat information. 'It must be because he's the Hero. They see him as a threat.' As she thought this she reread the information. "So Mary's middle name is Malon. Must be a family name." She noted as she saw that Kody's mom had the same middle name. It wouldn't matter usually but with the coincidence that her and Kody had of having their middle name being their real name, it did matter in this case. But she didn't remember reading about someone named Malon in the stories. 'Focus Kayla, more important things.' She reminded herself. She continued to read into his profile more closely.

 _Kody Link Legend: Profile match to Link the Hero. Unconfirmed match. Need further information._

 _Known Associates:_

 _Kayla Zelda Fitzgerald: Direct confirmed match to Princess Zelda. Target until otherwise posted._

 _Micah Thompson: Above average fighting ability. Cautioned advised if approached._

 _Richard Nunes: Above average intelligence. Don't let this subject access technology._

 _Mary Legend: Not perceived as threat. Only interact if last resort._

 _Link Profile:_

 _Intelligence: Below average._

 _Strength: Below average._

 _Fighting Skill: Below average._

 _Not perceived as a threat but still is number one threat until otherwise posted._

 _UPDATE***_

 _Intelligence: Unknown._

 _Strength: Unknown._

 _Fighting Skill: Advanced._

 _Triforce: Acquired._

 _Link is now Level N1 threat. Should not be confronted. Mr. Raoh has taken responsibility for failure of apprehending subject. From now own no confrontations with Link until otherwise directed. Observation only._

 _9B is being sent in._

 _UPDATE*** 2 minutes ago._

Kayla continued to stare at the update message. It seemed to confuse her as to why this update was sent out. And only two minutes ago. Did something happen? Was Kody in trouble? Why did it change his profile to unknown and his fighting skill to advanced? Sure he had been in a couple dozen fights but he had no skill to speak of. He lost every fight after all. But now….

Her eyes fell to the other profile update.

 _Triforce: Acquired._

That means Kody must really be Link! That he… that he was supposed to protect her. Kayla stepped back away from the screen. She knew it had to be true but she really didn't want it to be. Because that meant that he was destined to save her and protect her. Even at the cost of his life. She knew that he would do that too. He valued her life that much. Gulping down guilt and nerves she looked back at the screen. She didn't want to be responsible for that. She… she wasn't worth it. Not for him.

She pushed those thoughts for later. First she had to figure out how to get out and get back to Kody. Then she could worry about how to stop him from throwing his life away for her. One thing at a time. Her eyes fell on the one thing she really didn't understand on that screen.

 _9B is being sent in._

"9B?" Kayla asked herself. 'What did that mean?' She looked at the computer farthest to the right and saw that it was dormant. She went over to it and typed in a search on the hard drive. She typed in: 9B and pressed enter.

Several files and videos came up which she carefully looked through. And quickly too. It seemed that her Triforce power started to kick in as well. The Wisdom was assisting her in this speed read of information.

As she got to the last few files her eyes widened. This 9B was really a person, or was a person, codenamed Beast. He was a man who had gone through horrendous experiments and mutations from several of Raoh's facilities. Seems he was trying to artificially create the magic that was lost years ago. But more on that later.

Beast was an eight foot tall monster with huge muscles that would break a normal man's body that barely talked or understood things except for his master, Ganondorf. The Beast was known for crushing his victims or strangling them to death. Sometimes he would throw them for a great distance in the air just to see them splatter on the ground when they came back down.

She watched a video that detailed the Beast's gruesome killing power. Kayla gasped and put a hand over her mouth. This was the thing Ganondorf sent after Kody? Fear gripped her heart for the first time that night. Fear for her friend. Fear for his life.

She ran back over and grabbed the phone from the charger, not carrying how charged it was. Kayla turned to bolt it for the door but was stopped. There was an unexpected guest in the room with her.

A tall man in a suit was staring right back at her in the dark room. He had a coffee in his hand that seemed to still be steaming. It appeared as though he had been on his coffee break and left his stuff in the room. Not thinking anyone would get in without a key. Kayla looked at him and he looked back at her.

Then his eyes dropped down to the table where Kayla had taken the cellphone. She followed his eyes then cursed herself for her carelessness. There, beside where the phone had been, was a pistol. Granted it was a black pistol and the room was dark but how did she miss that the first time? She looked back up at the man and he looked back up at her as well.

Kayla was closer to the table. This was the first thing she noticed. Next was that he was holding a cup full of liquid. She had to assume that he would probably throw it at her in an effort to grab his weapon. Lastly, that her short stature would allow her to move more swiftly but probably slower. She wasn't slow but she also wasn't fast. These things weighed in on her statistics of leaving the situation without getting hurt.

She ignored the fact that she probably couldn't actually shoot him. Again, one problem at a time. It took one more look from his eyes before she knew it was time. The coffee cup came flying at where she used to be and hit the computer. Kayla had ducked her body low and powered forward towards the weapon. She ran about three feet forward before jumping and rolling the rest of the way. She rolled back to her feet and reached out and grabbed the weapon. The man was only a foot away and was reaching for it when Kayla snatched it and aimed the barrel at him. He looked stunned and took a step back.

Kayla felt her hands shaking already as she took a step back too. She kept the gun pointed at his chest. She couldn't describe the feelings inside her right now. There was a little rage along with overwhelming sadness. But mostly she was scared. There was only so much a young twelve year old girl could handle in one night. She was just impressed that she wasn't crying. Her nerves made her very close to doing so though. He looked from the gun to her eyes and he could see that she was afraid. He smirked at her and lowered his hand. "I don't think you know what you're doing little girl." He said, his voice dark even though it was higher pitched.

She narrowed her eyes trying to steel herself. She reached up with her thumb and cocked the trigger back. "I think I do." Her father had taken her to shooting ranges before. She knew weapons. But she never preferred it.

His smirk faltered as she even took the pistol off of safety. She did know her way around guns. "So what are you going to do now?" He asked as he changed tactics. "Point the gun at me until someone else comes? Threaten to kill me when we both know you won't?"

"Since you know who I am you must know that I can handle myself with a weapon." She said. Kayla was really struggling with herself. She couldn't dare take another life. But she wasn't going to back down at this point. It was already past the point of no return. She was going through her options in seconds. Trying to find the right exit strategy.

"But that doesn't mean you know how to take a life. I'm positive you won't do that. You're too much of a kind hearted girl. Not to mention your innocence." He bargained. The smirk returning to his face.

Kayla hated his cockiness. Guessing that all these guys were like this she figured this would not be the last time she had a mentally degrading conversation. "I don't have to take your life. And I'm not going to." She said, her grip on the weapon tightening.

"You idiot. You just gave up your biggest advantage. Telling a hostage you're not going to kill him is something you should never do." He took a step towards her and she maneuvered her aim towards his head. This made him stop again.

"You didn't let me finish." She said. She could feel the sweat falling down the side of her face. This situation was certainly taking its toll on her. "I don't have to kill you but I can wound you." She moved the barrel to his shoulder. "I hear getting shot in the shoulder could result in the loss of your arm." She lowered the gun to his knee. "But not quite as painful as the kneecap right?" Then she moved her weapon slightly up. "Or there are worse spots to be shot in." She said suggestively.

He immediately covered the area and backed away. "Alright I get it." He composed himself again and stood up straight. "But that doesn't mean you'll actually do it. You're still the innocent little girl we know you are."

"My innocence was lost the moment this night started." She said in a surprisingly dark voice. Her mind finally reached the most logical option and she took a step to the side so that she was right behind the desk and moved her aim. She pointed at the fire extinguisher next to the man and fired a single shot. She ducked behind the desk as the loud explosion soon followed the ringing gunshot.

The entire room exploded in white mist and her hearing left her. All she heard was the ringing in her ears. She could have gone deaf from the move but she hoped she didn't. She actually fell on her back from the force of the blast.

Kayla opened her eyes to see the mist everywhere in the room. She reached out and grabbed the pistol with her left hand and reached up at the desk with her right. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked up at the man who was standing there. She saw that he had fallen against the left of the room and onto the wall. He wasn't moving at the moment. She coughed slightly but still couldn't hear anything but ringing. She stumbled a bit as she walked over towards the man. She leaned over him and checked for a pulse. She was satisfied that he was still alive.

Even after all she had been through she couldn't stomach killing a man. Not yet anyway. But if things got worse… she didn't know. Defending Kody and their friends would be the only option she could see in taking another life.

Kayla turned back towards the door and saw that it was falling off the hinges. She kept stumbling as she exited the room and made her way out to the hallway. She was surprised to see flashing lights. Apparently an alarm was triggered. If she knew she had time she would go back into the room to see if the camera computer was still working so that she could see where the others were coming from. She reached out and steadied herself with the wall as she walked down the hallway. The ringing in her ears soon stopped and her hearing came back slowly. She heard the loud alarm now.

As her senses came back to normal she began running down the hallway looking for anything close to stairs. She reached a corner and stopped. Her hand started to burn again and a faint humming echoed in her ears. She knew it had something to do with her Triforce. She fit herself snug against the wall and touched the edge of it. As soon as she did her vision became distorted and she immediately pulled away.

She looked at the back of her left hand then at the wall. Something was happening to her. "Nothing ventured." She whispered and placed her hand against the wall again. Her vision blurred and colors blended. It became so bad that she had to close her eyes. Once she did things became clear.

Everything was black, like when you close your eyes. But she could see something else. Golden lights in different areas of the darkness, and they were moving. The faint humming went away and was replaced with soft thumping. She turned her head down to see a giant golden light coming from where her body would be if her eyes were open. Figuring out that it was heartbeats she turned her head to look at the other lights. They were not as big as hers but she could still see them and guess their locations. With her left hand on the wall she began walking with her eyes closed, keeping an eye on the golden lights. She got the hang of it quickly and began running later on.

As she reached the end of the wall she saw three golden lights below her and coming up. She knew she had found the stair case. Opening her eyes the vision left and the burning of her hand disappeared. She looked to see a doorway directly in front of her. With only seconds to spare she pushed herself against the wall right next to the door.

Sure enough three men came running out and went right past her. Heading for the logistics room no doubt. She waited until they passed the corner down the hallway before running through the doorway and down the stairs.

She had no idea what had happened that made her vision distort into what had happened but she was thankful. If she had to guess it was her growing power in the Triforce. And, dare she think it, it was magic. She knew magic was all but a myth but when all is said and done nothing should surprise her anymore. If she was gaining ability in magic, she should have to get used to it. Since Princess Zelda, or herself, was very powerful in magic and all it wasn't impossible that it was coming to her quickly. Which made her realize that Kody must be picking up on Link's, or his, Triforce abilities as well.

"That explains a little." She thought back to the update she read on his profile saying that his fighting ability increased. Running down the stairs she pushed those thoughts for later and kept going in her escape.

She carefully went down the stairs. Not quite sure if she was still distorted from the blast earlier and not wanting to alert anyone to her presence leaving the facility. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she reached another doorway. Kayla poked her head out and took a brief look around before her eyes fell onto a giant neon sign that read: EXIT.

She looked at the gun in her hand then to the phone in her other hand. 'I don't want anyone to know I have this if I do get caught.' She thought to herself. So she ended up doing the only logical thing she could think of. She took the phone and stuffed it inside her training bra underneath her shirt. No sensible man would check a twelve year old girl's chest area.

Holding the gun tightly in her hand she sprinted towards the exit. She didn't hear anyone around her, they were all still probably tied up with the logistics room problem. Kayla could feel joy in her heart with the knowledge that she was about to escape. Maybe no one would have to risk getting hurt, Kody in particular. Now with her out they could work solely on stopping this Ganondorf guy.

She pushed through the exit door and outside. She welcomed the cold air as it hit her sweaty skin. The building was so hot and stuffy that freezing winter weather was a blessing to her. Plus with her blood pumping and her mind reeling from recent events she couldn't even register the cold.

She started to make her way into the near alleyway when some lights appeared down the road. It wouldn't be unusual but this area was completely dark. From the blackout and the fact that this area in the city was completely abandoned. She turned to run the other direction.

That was when she lost feeling in her body. Kayla stopped mid-step and froze. Well she didn't stop, more like her body stopped by itself. Her eyes widened as she looked from side to side. Her body couldn't move!

"Well that was very eventful." Kayla tried but couldn't move her head. She knew that voice by now. Agahnim walked around so that he was in front of her so she could see him.

"What did you do!?" Kayla shouted. Trying desperately to command her body to move but it wasn't working.

Agahnim had his right hand outstretched as he apparently kept her frozen. "I temporarily took control of the part of your brain that controls movement. I couldn't have you escaping. Not when I already made a deal." He said before moving his hand slightly to the side.

Kayla's body acted on its own and the hand that held the gun extended towards the evil man. Agahnim took the weapon from her with his free hand. In his hand the gun glowed for a moment before turning into powder and flying into the wind.

Kayla then realized that he was far stronger than he had originally let on. "You… you know a lot more magic than you said."

"Well I never said how much I actually knew." He argued with a smirk.

"Then why did you let me hit you? Why did you let me run free and make a mess? You could have stopped me from the beginning."

"Because I wanted to see if it really worked. If I had succeeded in doing the impossible and bring back the Triforce and all your magical powers." He said. Kayla saw her shadow grow bigger and bigger. A telling sign that the vehicle lights she saw were getting closer. Soon a giant truck came to a stop behind her and she heard car doors opening and closing. She couldn't move as two men came up from behind her and grabbed onto her shoulders. As soon as they did Agahnim released his hold on her and Kayla could feel her body again.

"She's all yours. The Triforce is unlocked. Tell Raoh my work is finished." Agahnim said to the two men that grabbed her.

Kayla grunted and struggled as they forced her arms behind her back and slapped handcuffs on her. She still fought in their grip as they began to drag her towards the vehicle. "Mr. Raoh will contact you if he needs anything else."

As they dragged her away Kayla saw Agahnim smirk directly at her. "I'm sure he will." Kayla swore he whispered it but she heard it clear as anything else. Something about the man creeped her out and made her realize he would be a threat in the future.

The two dragged her, kicking and struggling, to the large van and forced her inside. They out her on a seat and then snapped her handcuffs to a metal bar on the side of the van. She grunted and fruitlessly yanked her wrists over and over. The two men climbed in and shut the door to the van.

Kayla stopped her resisting when she heard a loud bang. She slowly turned to look over her shoulder to see that the van was carrying a large boxed trailer in the back. Her eyes widened as she guessed what it was. "What is that?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's a present for your friend." One man said as the van started its slow drive across the city. Kayla stared at the trailer and saw a single window in it, no more than six inches in diameter. She heard a loud slam before something appeared in the window. A large orange eye.

She gasped and turned to look straight ahead. That was the thing Ganondorf was going to send after Kody. After watching the videos on the Beast she knew he didn't stand a chance even if he did have Link's powers. Her only hope was that she could figure out how to warn him before they decided to let the thing loose.

She was glad she had been smart enough to hide that cellphone.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So quite an intense chapter no? Zelda tries to escape and gets so close… but she doesn't get there. Now you get an idea of the thing Ganondorf is going to send after Link. And magic… it is stated in several different media that Zelda's magical powers are limitless. From everything of teleportation to healing and telepathy. Zelda's got it all. So it wouldn't be hard to believe that she could see heartbeats through walls and such. Basically she is starting to unlock her Triforce and true self, much as Link is. They are still Kayla and Kody but they slowly add on the fact that they are Zelda and Link. Meaning they grow into their true persona's as time goes on. This was Zelda's first tap into her true self as was Link's in the last chapter. Alright next chapter: Link vs Beast, fun stuff!

As always please leave a review telling me what you think!


	10. Boomerang

A/N: Now here it is the next chapter and first TRUE fight scene. The others were all just small skirmishes but this one is the real deal. Which is why this is a rated T. That among other things. And we are getting into the final arc of the first story so the chapters are going to be twice the size of the last ones, so you're welcome. Anyway here we go

Boomerang

"What the hell!?" A resounding crash soon followed as a metal chair hit the wall and broke. K stood near the doorway in a calm manner. Christopher went off as he stormed around the room, the recent report that Kody and the group evaded capture, again, pissed him off even more. "How does he keep doing this!? They are kids!" Christopher roared.

"Sir if I may." K said calmly.

"No!" Christopher yelled and walked over to the large windows and punched it. The window was safety glass and impossible to break by any normal circumstances. One punch and it cracked. He fired another punch and the entire window shattered and glass fell the forty stories to the ground. Wind flew in violently as the window broke. Christopher stood staring out at the dark city, heaving heavy breaths of frustration.

K sighed and grabbed his cellphone, making a quick call. "Yeah, we need another new window up here. Five minutes." And he hung up.

After doing so Christopher stood up straight and pushed his hair back, cleaning himself up. "You were saying?" His dark voice directed at his trusted subordinate.

"The girl has arrived here in the parking garage. Along with the Beast." K said simply.

Christopher smiled evilly at the news. At least a few things were going his way. "You should have mentioned that before the news of the boy escaping." He quickly crossed the room and headed for the elevator. K quickly followed and pressed the down indicator.

This was the only building that still had power. Actually in Christopher's master plan all of the power was directed towards Miyamoto tower, along with his other buildings, instead of the city. His base tower was like a single shining light in the middle of the darkened city. And so far no one was asking questions.

The elevator opened up and the two stepped inside with K pressing the garage button. "What is the next move?" K asked as the elevator started to descend.

"We send the Beast out. And then wait until tomorrow to move forward with the rest of the plans." Christopher said simply.

"Sir I still don't think it is wise sending the Beast out in such a high populated area. Especially without giving him a general direction." K spoke honestly.

"That is where you are wrong." Christopher said as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the garage area. "We have a target. I got word that the boy managed to swipe on of the cellphones that the men carry. We have easily tracked it down and have a location." Christopher pulled out a GPS from his pocket.

"You can't expect the Beast to follow that." K said in disbelief.

"Of course not." Christopher said as they came to a stop near the garage doors. The doors began to slowly open revealing a large van. "You are going to bring him to the boy." He said as the van drove in and stopped ten feet from them.

K turned to look up at the taller man. Since he had dark sunglasses on his expression was unreadable. But Christopher knew what he was thinking. He turned to look at him and glared. "That's not a problem is it?"

K cleared his throat and looked straight ahead. "Of course not sir. You know where my loyalties lie."

Christopher was not satisfied but looked back at the van anyway. "I would hope so. After thirteen years you have been very loyal to me and my family. Let's hope it was not all wasted on a change of conscience."

"I would never dream of it."

Christopher watched as two men got out of the front seat and pulled out their pistols. Two more men exited the back seat and reached inside. A few seconds later they pulled out Kayla, who started to fight and kick again. "Get off of me!" She yelled. The other two pointed their pistols at her head and she stopped her fighting.

Christopher stepped forward and raised his hand. His men lowered their weapons and he smirked at the young girl. "Princess, it's so good to see you again." He said with false enthusiasm. He stood directly over her then bent down to observe her closely. "So you let the wizard do his work? Fascinating yes?" He looked behind her back to see her left hand. "The Triforce is finally unlocked. I do know how painful the process must have been." He then looked back at her face and grabbed her chin, turning her head from side to side to look at her new pointed ears. "Before you I demanded him to try it on me to see if he could unlock the Triforce in only me. Of course it didn't work but it was painful." He turned her head straight again and looked directly in her eyes. "I never did know, or care, why you were the one. For some reason it had to be you." She glared at him and he chuckled, letting her head go.

"Now that you have what you need are you going to kill me?" She asked and he was surprised at how calm she was being. Apparently the Triforce gave her some confidence, or she was just no longer a small scared girl like before.

"No, I need you still. Without you how else can I lure the Hero to his death." Christopher revealed.

"I won't let that happen." She shot back at him.

He chuckled again and stood up straight. "You can't stop me dear." He turned to his men and gave them a nod. Two came up and grabbed her, dragging her down towards the elevator. Christopher turned his attention to the large metal trailer in the back. Six men came running out with large automatic weapons and aimed them at the trailer door. Christopher held up his hand and they all lowered their guns slightly.

Christopher walked over to the door and punched in a code to the door lock. A snap and then hiss followed before the door opened slightly. Two men came to the sides and grabbed the chains that stuck out of two small holes on the sides. They quickly held the chains firmly as the door flew open violently.

Out from the metal trailer came a towering figure that was no longer a man. The Beast stood nearly eight feet tall and had muscles that were not normal. His face was distorted on the left side, showing some skull and the inside of his jaw. His eyes were a sickly orange color and his teeth were sharp and pointed. He had many scars all over his body and only wore large blue pants. His arms were in shackles which were chained within the train and held by the two men. The Beast charged forward until he was near Christopher then was stopped by his shackled arms. The six held up their weapons and pointed it at the Beast.

The Beast roared and struggled but slowed his rage when he came face to face with his master. Christopher held his hand up to calm the Beast as he huffed out ragged breaths and growled. Finally Christopher laid his hand on the top of the Beast's head. "My precious pet, you are hungry for blood aren't you?"

"Hungry, want to fight." The words came out in growls but his master heard him.

"And you will. You will. I am sending you after a group." He gave his pet a small smack on the head. "Kill them all."

The Beast stood up tall and roared. Christopher could tell his pet was excited. He turned to his men and motioned to them. The two guided the Beast back into his cage and shut the door. Christopher turned back to K. "I want them all gone. Save for the young girl. She's just collateral. And she holds the family line of the Guardians of the Triforce. Bring her to me." Christopher turned and walked out from the garage.

Things were finally going his way.

* * *

"C'mon Kody, it's already ten!" Kari complained. They had been walking for nearly an hour to reach the other side of the city. "We are all tired and my feet are killing me."

"We are almost there stop complaining." Kody said before looking over at Richard. "Anything yet?"

"No they had cut off almost twenty minutes ago." Richard said looking at the cellphone. "They probably had a security alert for it if it was ever hacked. They probably cut off the communication to this one." He concluded.

"But we still have all the old information on it?" Kody asked.

Richard nodded. "Yes, I managed to sever it from the main server so we can only receive commands and the system storage was impregnable." He looked at the others. "Oh right, we still have everything that was on it from before."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Kari rolled her eyes. She looked over her shoulder at Lucas and Mary who was fast asleep in her father's arms. "See even the kid is passed out!" She pointed out.

"She is only nine." Lucas mumbled.

"She can't keep up like this. I'm surprised she stayed up this late." Kody said. Micah stayed relatively quiet the entire time. His mind was on the fight back at Richard's house in which Kody really did dodge a bullet. It was cool and scary to think that he was really that strong with the Triforce thing.

"We're here." Kody said as they stood outside the locked gate of a storage locker site. The group looked up at the tall fences and were all quietly trying to decide what to do next. Kody looked at the gate with the number lock then at the fence. "We can climb it." He said as he made his way over to the fence.

"Kody." Richard said as no one else moved.

"Well most of us can get over. Some of you will have to stay until we get back." Kody said as he threw down Kayla's backpack and put his hands on the fence.

"Kody."

"It's not that hard I do it all the time. Just follow me." Kody said as he started to climb the tall fence.

"Kody!" Kari yelled at him.

He stopped in his climbing to turn and look at the group. "What?" He asked.

Richard was standing next to the locked gate and merely pushed it open. "Since the power is off the electronic locked gate is unlocked." He said as they all started walking inside. Kody frowned and jumped off from the fence and followed his friends.

Kari guided them with her flashlight as they walked down the rows of storage lockers. Surprisingly there was no one else there even though they had seen many people looting different stores on their way over.

"Which number is it?" Richard asked as they passed the rows. Kari kept flashing her light at the number signs as they passed them.

"Number 91. It should be right up here." Kody said pointing to the row of 90's. They stopped and headed down the row. They didn't have to go far as 91 was right there. The six stood in front of the large locker and stared at the number.

"Do we have a key?" Kari asked.

"Yes, Mary had it in her room we grabbed it before we left." Lucas said and took the key from his pocket. He handed it to Kody and he took it. Kody walked over to the locker door and unlocked the lock.

Kody took off the handle and threw the door open. The group stood in awe of what they saw. From bottom to top the locker was stacked with books and books. Most were very old looking and huge while some looked newer.

"Wow." Micah finally said.

"So this is what your mom hid?" Lucas asked.

Kody turned to him. "She never told you any of this? Not even about Mary?"

He shook his head. "No, she wanted me to protect Mary and always watch over her. She never said anything about all this."

Kody nodded and walked over to the stacks of books. He looked through the rows trying to look past them for something relating to a weapon or a container. He started to take stacks down and leave them on the ground. The others soon started helping while Lucas stayed back, holding his sleeping daughter.

After ten minutes they finally managed to clear a small path to the back of the storage container. Kody took the light from Kari as well as his backpack and made his way towards the back. The small path still had towers of books on both sides that seemed to be leaning towards him and wanting to fall at any minute. Kari, Micah, and Richard followed him inside.

"So is Kayla going to still be looking for information about the Triforce after this?" Kari asked sarcastically.

Kody rolled his eyes and Richard shook his head. Some things didn't change. They ignored her as they ventured to the very back. At the end of the passageway they came across a large wooden chest concealed in scrolls and other assorted papers.

"There it is." Kody said as he passed the light back to Kari. She took the light and he made his way to the large chest that came up to his waist. He pushed the papers aside to reveal the Triforce symbol on the front of the large container. "Now for the moment of truth." Kody unfastened the latch and began to lift the lid. After a great deal of struggle, and his friends just watching, he managed to lift the lid and reveal the contents. The other three came over to view what lay inside.

On the top were many scrolls scribbled in Hylian and some in English. Kody grabbed a few and passed them on to Richard and Micah who examined them. Beneath that was an old book with a strange symbol on it, he passed that off to Kari who began to flip through it. Under that there were several glass bottles filled with different colored liquid. Kody grabbed two and looked at them. The two were red and blue, odd to keep inside a chest that was easily two thousand years old. He shrugged and placed them inside his backpack. Pushing aside the other papers and glass containers he found something at the bottom. It seemed to be a large portrait of some kind, covered in dust.

Kody reached far inside and grabbed the large painting and pulled it out. Behind him the others were still going through the other things he brought out.

"It seems to all be in that weird language only Mary and Kayla could read." Kari said as she flipped through the book. "But there are weird pictures and symbols in here too I can't make anything of it."

"Same here." Micah whispered.

"Whoa, this is huge." They heard Richard say. "It details the entire Hyrule kingdom lineage and heirs! Kayla, or Zelda is clearly detailed as well. She really is a Princess! Or was."

Kody ignored that for now and set the large painting on the ground. The others gathered around him as he knelt down and wiped his hand across the top of the dust covered picture. They all gasped when they saw the image underneath.

In the background was a large temple with trees circled around it. The temple bore the image of the Triforce at the top but their attention was focused on the middle of it. On the right was the image of Princess Zelda, dressed in a purple gown that was white trimmed and elegant in every way. She had a small crown on her cascading dirty blonde hair and her head was tilted downwards with her eyes focused on the ground. A sad look was written across her beautiful face in the picture. On the left, facing the opposite way was Link. In his right hand was a long sword pointed at the ground as his head was also lowered. A dirty green cap sat atop his long blonde hair as his eyes were also on the ground. He was dressed in green light armor with a small shield on his back. There was sadness on his face as well as he stood back to back with the princess.

As Kody wiped away the rest of the dirt their eyes drifted down to a new sight. Link's left hand and Zelda's right hand were interlocked with each other even though they stood back to back. But the sight of something else caused all of them to gasp. On Link's left hand, on the third finger, was a small golden circle. Everyone's eyes turned to Zelda's left hand, which was up at her chest, closed in a small fist. On her ring finger on her left hand was a matching golden circle.

Everyone stared for a few seconds before turning to look at Kody. He shot back up to his feet but kept staring. "I-I-I what?" He asked.

"So… you guys got married and didn't tell us?" Kari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No! I mean I don't know." Kody reached up and scratched the back of his said. "The stories said that nothing was ever confirmed but…"

"Well this confirms something." Richard said.

"Yeah but what?" Kody asked.

"Well maybe there's a date on it." Kari offered as she knelt down and started erasing dust in the bottom right hand corner. "The artist always leaves a mark on their painting." And sure enough there was a mark of a name and a date and something else.

But it was all in Hylian.

"Great that doesn't help." Kody groaned.

"Let's take it with us." Micah finally said. "Grab as much stuff as we can and let's go. We can worry about the other stuff when we aren't on the run."

"Right." Kody said. Richard started shoving some papers into Kari's pack while she put the book she had in there too. Kody grabbed his backpack and helped Micah bring the painting out. They all came out of the dark shed and into the dark night.

"What did you find?" Lucas asked as they came out.

"A lot more cryptic things." Kari said gesturing to the painting. "And something far more interesting."

"What about the boomerang?" He asked.

"Oh right I forgot about that. Hang on." Kody gave the painting to Richard and took the light from Kari. He ventured back inside and went towards the chest again. He shined the light inside and looked for the boomerang. He went to push some items aside when he pushed a small backpack that jingled as he moved it. He stopped and reached for the brown leather pack. He pulled it up to him and undid the straps. He opened it up and looked inside the dusty pack. He reached inside and grabbed something cold and rough. It was metallic and cloth. He pulled it out to see a green set of armor that he knew to be Link's. Or his.

His thumbs brushed the fabric as he stood in awe of it. He knew it couldn't be the one Link wore to the final battle but it had to be a spare. It didn't matter, he found something that could very well be valuable in the future of this battle.

As he was examining it he heard Kari call after him. "Kody! You need to get out here!" He heard the alarm in her voice and turned to look out the entrance. All he could see was his friends walking backwards and lights indicating there was a large vehicle outside as well. Panic hit him as he turned to go and help but he looked back into the chest to see a blue boomerang at the bottom. He grabbed it and shoved it in the leather pack before running back outside.

Once he got out there he looked over at his friends. "What's going on?" The others simply pointed at the trailer behind the large truck with wide eyes. Kody looked for himself to see the back of the metal trailer slam open and a loud growl echo out. Chains rattled as the trailer shook from whatever was inside.

Finally a large hand grabbed onto the edge of the trailer followed by another hand. A large foot stepped out and the group all stood with mouths open. Kody was the only one to voice their thoughts.

"Oh…"

Finally the large Beast stepped out and stood tall before extending his arms out and roaring loud when he looked at the group.

"Shit."

* * *

"Sir the prisoner is set in her cell. She gave us a fight and is not cooperating."

Christopher laughed at hearing this. "You think she would? It is irrelevant. Once the Beast destroys Link I want her to witness the fall of her precious kingdom before sending her back to be experimented on by Agahnim."

"Sir I thought you wanted them both dead."

Christopher shrugged and looked out over the city, his future kingdom. "The boy yes. I can't afford to have him alive. But the girl, she could prove of more use alive then dead."

"How so?"

Christopher chuckled darkly as he turned around. "If you read your history you would know. Everything is always connected to the girl. If I keep her alive maybe the Goddesses will descend their favors to me through her. She will be a pawn of something bigger."

"What are you saying sir?"

Christopher made his way to a large painting on the opposite wall. The picture showed a massive green skinned man wielding a large sword and standing on top of a mountain of bodies. Christopher smirked at the picture. "This is just the beginning. This was never the end game. It was merely the warm-up." His eyes glowed as they looked out at the large city. "I have very big things planned in the coming days and years."

* * *

"Run!" Kody yelled as everyone scattered. Richard followed Kody to the left as Lucas ran with Mary to the right and hid behind another storage container. Kari and Micah ran into each other and fell. They looked up at the massive creature running towards them and grabbed onto each other.

Kari screamed as the Beast ran at them with his fists held high. It almost reached them before gunshots were heard. Lucas came back out with his gun held out and fired several shots at the Beast. Unbelievably the bullets seemed to bounce off his armored skin.

Micah took this chance and grabbed Kari and ran away from the Beast's reach. The Beast turned to Lucas and roared. Lucas took a step back but still held firm and fired even more shots. He emptied the clip then looked at the gun. "Not good." He said looking back up at the giant monster running towards him.

Kody and Richard had hid behind a large storage container as well and Kody pulled out the pistol from his back. He checks the clip and then locks the receiver and peers out the corner with a determined look on his face.

"We have to get out of here! That thing is going to kill us!" Richard yelled and pulled at Kody's shoulder.

Kody rolled his eyes and pushed Richard against the container forcibly. "Shut up and lay low." Kody said through clenched teeth. "Our friends are out there and we have to save them." He took off his backpack and pushed it against Richard. "Figure out a way for ALL of us to escape and get back to me." Kody turned back to look at the monster. "In the meantime…" He trailed off as he saw the Beast go running for Lucas.

Kody reacted quickly and ran out of cover. Lucas quickly jumped to the side as the Beast swung a massive fist at him. Lucas reached into his pocket and pulled out another magazine and put it into his weapon before looking back up at the Beast. It was standing over him and grabbed the smaller man from the back and threw him into a closed storage shed. His gun went flying and Lucas fell onto the ground in pain after leaving a giant dent in the shed door. The Beast moved over to him and held its massive fists in the air.

Before it could smash Lucas gunshots echoed again as Kody began walking towards the monster, shooting off the entire clip. It emptied and it only angered the Beast. Kody quickly changed out the clip and reloaded the chamber. He held up the weapon, aiming at the Beast's head as Micah and Richard came to his side.

"Kari's safe, she's with Mary hiding back there." Micah said as he eyes the opponent.

"And I'm not one to sit on the sidelines. We get our asses kicked together remember?" Richard said as he held up Lucas' gun at the Beast.

"Let's just make sure we can keep getting our asses kicked after this." Kody said with a small smile.

"So how are we going to do this?" Micah asked.

As they looked at the eight foot tall monster, who was impervious to bullets, they all gulped. "Um… we'll wing it?" Kody offered.

At that moment the Beast began to run at them. Richard began firing off rounds that did nothing to the charging monster as Micah quickly jumped out of the way. Kody looked up at the light hanging over the storage sheds that the Beast was almost right under. Kody fired off two shots and it came crashing down on the Beast's head making him stumble in a daze and then fall over. Kody pushed Richard to the side as the Beast slid on the ground. He turned to see Micah grabbing the chains that were connected to the Beast's metal gauntlets on his wrists. Kody ran to quickly help as Richard pointed the gun at its head.

"Pull!" Micah shouted as they pulled the chains back, trying to bring them to the front winch of the car. They were almost there when Richard called out.

"Guys!" He said and shot at the Beast's head. "He's waking up!" He fired a few more shots but they did nothing.

"Hurry!" Kody yelled. He was almost at the car when the chain pulled back. Kody looked at his friend. "Uh oh." That was all he said before being yanked onto his back. His hat came flying off as he hit the ground. He couldn't even register the pain before he was pulled back across the ground.

Micah managed to get his chain locked into the car before the Beast moved his other hand.

Kody was pulled all the way back and finally came to a stop. He opened his eyes to look up at a very angry monster. The Beast looked down and saw Kody and growled. It raised its other hand to grab the hero but was stopped because of the chain. It looked at its wrist and Kody smirked, at least one thing was going right.

When the Beast looked back at Kody he realized something very quickly. 'I should have let go.' He thought as the Beast swung his right hand. Kody, still hanging on for some reason, was thrown in the air and hit the ground twelve feet away.

Kody finally let go of the chain and groaned. "Why… didn't I let go?" He rolled over and looked up to see the gun a few feet away.

Micah saw his friend go flying and quickly looked at his options. Richard was out of ammo and had ran over next to Micah, out of harm's way. Lucas was still unconscious and Kody was, well in trouble. Micah quickly grabbed the empty gun out of Richard's grip and threw it at the back of the Beast's head. The Beast turned and started coming after the two.

"What did you do?" Richard asked.

"I don't know, run!" Micah offered and the two scattered as the Beast came near. It swung its hand out trying to grab one of them but missed. Micah ran onto the other side of the car while Richard took off towards the storage shed. The Beast followed Micah and pounded its fist into the hood of the car, smashing the engine most likely. Micah got up and ran around the car, the Beast still chasing him.

Kody finally reached the pistol and turned around to see the Beast playing cat and mouse with Micah around the truck. Kody quickly loaded the pistol and pulled himself to his feet. He started to hobble his way over towards the truck without a single plan in mind.

Micah quickly scrambled around the back and ran away from the Beast. He succeeded in getting the mindless monster to wrap his limited chain around the vehicle. But as he ran the Beast reach out and grabbed his legs. Micah fell onto the ground and was dragged back to the monster.

Kody held up his weapon and went to fire when two prongs hit the Beast in the chest and electrocuted it. Everyone was shocked to see Kari standing there holding up her stun gun after she had shot the Beast with it. The Beast roared and let go of Micah, stumbling backwards. It stopped and turned its eyes onto Kari who stood still with fear. Kody tried hobbling over towards her but he wouldn't make it. The Beast was already moving.

Micah had gotten up and climbed up the trailer before jumping onto the back of the Beast. He pulled out a small knife from his pocket, no one knew he had, and stabbed the monster in one of its eyes. The Beast roared in pain and went flailing its arms. Once it recovered it reached up and grabbed Micah and threw him like a rag doll. Micah went flying and hit the wall of a storage shed. He lay there motionless.

Kari and Richard ran over to help him while the Beast tried to recover. Kody saw this happening and he ran through his options. There weren't many and most came with him most likely dying. He reached into his pocket for another clip when his arm brushed against the leather pack he had on his back.

He didn't waste anymore time as he threw down the pack and pulled out the blue boomerang. Kody looked back up at the Beast, holding the boomerang in one hand and the pistol in the other. His hand began to burn in the familiar pain as he stared down his opponent. Kody pointed the gun up and fired a single shot at the back of the Beast's head. The giant monster turned to Kody and growled.

"Let's finish this you freak of nature." Kody said with hardened eyes trained at his target. The Beast snarled and stalked towards the young hero. He flipped the boomerang in his hand several times, getting a feel for it, before aiming at the bad eye of the Beast. Kody threw it and watched the blue blur fling itself at the monster. It hit its mark and the Beast actually recoiled in pain and was stunned for a second. The boomerang came back at Kody and he caught it without looking at it.

The Beast fell to one knee from the hit and reached up to cup its eye. Kody flipped the boomerang in his hand several more times before holding it back, at the ready. The Beast turned a hateful glare at the Hero and ran in a full sprint at Kody.

Kody looked at the truck and the chains before he got a plan. He turned and threw the boomerang behind him, away from the Beast, then turned and ran at his opponent. Kody dodged the first giant swing from the Beast and slid underneath its legs. The Beast turned around quickly but was hit in the back of the head by the boomerang that came back around.

Kody reached back and grabbed the boomerang from the sky without looking back. He sprinted towards the truck and shot off the chain attached to it. He grabbed it and went to tie it around the tire. While the Beast struggled to get back to its feet he turned to his friend. "Richard start the truck!" He yelled.

Richard had taken Kari and Micah to cover as he heard his friend. He looked at Kody and nodded. Richard sprinted out and jumped into the truck. "Put it in 4-wheel drive and don't let off the gas no matter what!" Kody yelled.

"What about you?" Richard asked.

"No matter what." Kody said again as he finished tying the chain around the axle. He turned back towards the Beast as it finally managed to get to its feet and was searching for him. Kody threw the chain over his shoulder and held up the gun along with the boomerang in his other hand.

The Beast roared and centered in on Kody. While Kody's eyes were centered on the collar around the Best's throat. Kody exhaled and looked at the back of his left hand. "Come on Kayla… Goddesses, don't let me down." He whispered before tightening his grip on the boomerang.

The Beast started coming after him and he threw the boomerang and grabbed onto the chain. He sprinted towards the hulking monster with the gun raised but waited for his shot. As he came closer the boomerang hit the Beast on the head, making it stumble a bit but it still swung at Kody. He felt the hand hit him before hitting the ground and rolling several feet. Not wasting time he jumped back to his feet and ran back at the Beast. The boomerang flew past Kody and hit the ground, lying there away from its owner.

Charging in Kody came in very close and was grabbed by his enemy. The Beast held him up to glare closely at the boy while Kody wiggled his arm free to aim the pistol at the last eye of the monster. "It's over." Kody fired the shot and succeeded in taking out its eye. The Beast dropped him and kept roaring in pain. Kody fell on the ground but jumped back up. He threw the pistol aside and grabbed onto the chain, running over to the Beast who had fallen to his knees. Going up to the collar Kody wrapped the chain around it and tied it in. "Richard!" He yelled as he finished.

"Right!" Richard then floored on the gas and the chain began to tighten around the Beast's neck. As this happened the Beast recovered and reached out wildly. Kody didn't react in time and was grabbed by the Beast. It squeezed Kody and he felt his bones crying out in pain. Kody yelled out but was reprieved when the chain was tightened enough to pull the Beast back. It released Kody and he fell back onto the ground. Kody coughed and turned onto his stomach. He crawled his way over to the boomerang that was on the ground just a short ways from him. He grabbed it and flipped onto his back. The Beast was roaring and struggling to rip the collar off his neck and Kody smirked.

"Link's back baby." He threw his boomerang and it struck the Beast in between the middle of the eyes. The Beast was sent onto his back and the chain kept pulling until Kody heard the satisfying crack.

Throwing himself back onto the ground he breathed out in relief. "Alright, finally." Kody laughed for a little while before struggling to get back up. Richard had gotten out of the car and ran over by his side.

"It's over." Richard said. "But just to be sure I left it on cruise control." Kody gave him a funny look. "Hey I don't want to take chances."

"Fair enough, now come on." Kody pulled himself to his feet and immediately stumbled backwards.

"You alright?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, just gonna wait until my ribs stop cracking." He held onto his chest and breathed deeply for a moment. A second later he reached up with one hand and grabbed the blue boomerang that came whirling back around.

Richard looked back and forth in confusion. "What, how did…?"

"I learn quick." Kody said as he tucked the boomerang in his back pocket and started walking with Richard. "How's Micah?" Kody asked as Richard picked up the discarded pistol on the ground and handed it to him. Kody held onto the weapon as they moved slowly.

"He's still knocked out, it doesn't look good." Richard said. "It was crazy what you both did, I'm surprised you weren't in as much pain. You took a massive beating." He acknowledged.

"I don't feel good if that's what you mean." Kody said. His body was hurting all over and he could feel at least two broken ribs. His cheek was cut and blood was flowing down from it. He was sure that he probably had a concussion. "We need to get out of here before the cops show up." Kody realized. They walked up to his pack and Kody grabbed it. He slung it over his shoulder and kept walking.

"We have nowhere to go." Richard said. The two reached where Kari was kneeling over an unconscious Micah. Mary was standing close by, next to her was her father who had woken up. He was sitting with his back against the storage shed.

Kody looked over the group. They had taken quite a loss. They were all hurt in some way. He looked at Kari who looked back up at him. He could see the drying tears on her cheeks. This was more than any of them asked for. "I know where we can go." Kody said as he knelt down. As he came down he grabbed onto his side and groaned in pain. He looked at Kari directly. "Why did you do that?" He asked in a whisper.

She looked down at Micah and she knew. She knew that she caused him that pain. Kody could see the regret on her face. "I wanted to help." She said quietly. "That thing was gonna kill him."

Kody nodded. "Maybe." He turned his gaze over to Mary and her father. "You okay?"

Lucas looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine. But I won't be any help for now." He admitted regretfully.

Mary went over and hugged Kody tightly. He groaned in pain from it but accepted her hug just as well. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I'll be fine. But we need your help." She let go and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Help your dad, we gotta get to a new place." Mary stared at him for a moment then nodded. Before she turned and helped her dad she pulled his hat from behind her and placed it on his head. Kody laughed and rubbed the top of her head. "Thanks Mary, now let's get going."

Kody stood back up and looked at Richard. "Think you can find a car?"

Richard nodded. "Yeah, hotwiring it will be no problem. But driving?"

"You can do it. Just… think of it like a game." Kody reasoned.

"Right. You guys gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah were gonna get things ready, be quick."

Richard didn't need to be told twice and ran off into the darkness in search of a vehicle. Kody turned back to Micah and Kari. "We're going to have to lift him up."

"Yeah, we have to be careful though." Kari agreed.

Kody turned around and looked at the Beast's body. Motionless, dead. It really didn't occur to him that it was the first person, or thing, he had killed. The hulking monster proved to be quite the foe and had hurt his friends. Kody promised himself to do everything in his power to not let that happen again. He was the hero and he needed to start acting like it.

"One down."

* * *

Atop a building across the street stood K. He watched the entire fight through night vision binoculars. He finally put them down but held a firm smirk on his lips. Even though the boy had killed the Beast, and the boss would be pissed, he was still happy. Happy, for the boy. Learning to grow into a warrior. Becoming Ganondorf's mortal enemy.

"You're doing well my son. Soon you will prove your worth to master Ganondorf."

* * *

"Easy now!" Kari yelled. Kody and Richard both rolled their eyes. They were carrying Micah into the back of the SUV Richard managed to hotwire. Kari was standing there yelling orders at them while they did all the work.

"You wanna say that again." Richard said between clenched teeth as they managed to set their friend carefully in the back of the vehicle. The two stood for a moment and caught their breath. "Next time you're lifting him." Richard said to Kari as he walked to get into the driver seat.

"Say that to my face dork." She grumbled as she made her way into the vehicle as well. Kody shook his head and closed the back of the car. He made his way around to the passenger seat still gripping his chest. He stopped as he came close to the door and rested his back against it.

His chest was hurting him really bad now. From getting thrown over twenty feet and getting crushed in the Beast's grip, he was feeling all that pain now. Richard was right, he took the most punches but his body managed to push on. Now however, the pain was catching up to him quickly. He slowly lifted up his sweatshirt and shirt to see a giant reddish mark on his left side. "Not good." He said to himself. He wasn't a doctor but he could guess that something inside him was bleeding, and that couldn't possibly be good. He put his shirt back down and climbed into the SUV.

"Alright we ready to go?" Richard asked as he put the car into drive. In the back Lucas was strapped in with Mary next to him, checking on him every minute so that he didn't pass out. Kari had her arms crossed and stared out the window. Kody put on his seatbelt and nodded.

"Yeah let's get out of here." He said. Richard began to drive the car down the empty streets. Despite the blackout many people found their way to their homes after the cops issued a curfew. Though the group knew that the curfew was so that it would be easier for the cops to find them. Surprisingly, Richard was a good driver. Seemed those video games paid off.

"What was that thing?" Kari finally asked. It was on all their minds but no one had managed to say something until now.

"It was the Beast." Lucas said. "It is Ganondorf's pet basically. Or was. That thing had killed dozens of people without much of a fight." He looked up at Kody. "Guess that proves any doubt I had in you being the Hero."

"I agree with you on that." Richard nodded. "I could have never guessed that we would have survived let alone kill that thing." His face immediately paled as he said that. "Oh, we actually killed a person. Or a thing."

They were all silenced by the comment. They knew it was true. They had killed that… thing. It may have been evil and tried to kill them but it was still a living thing and they killed it.

"We might have to kill more." Kody said after a few moments. "I mean me, not you guys." He added as an afterthought.

"Why do you say that?" Kari asked.

"Because I don't think that these guys are going to back down. In the war of good and evil some hard choices will have to be made." Kody looked down as he said this.

They were all silenced again. It was true things were changing before their eyes. They may have been young twelve year olds before, concerned with group projects and the hassles of puberty. But now they were running for their lives and having to learn that it's killed or be killed. When in the moment it didn't matter but now that they were sitting here thinking they realized how much it mattered. It was going to affect them greatly in the coming days.

"But what was that thing?" Kari asked, totally killing the dire mood that was created.

"The Beast? Didn't I just say that?" Lucas asked looking at Mary who nodded.

"No I mean how did it get to be like it was? You know, indestructible and horribly disfigured." Kari elaborated.

"Oh, I see what you're saying. Well he was once a man that was in a horrible accident. Christopher Raoh, or Ganondorf, took the man and did weird experiments on him. He's got all these factories with weird technologies and these vats of liquid. Some of the others said the liquid was magic. Or magic infused. After doing his experiments he threw the Beast into one of those magic liquid vats. After that the Beast was born."

"So… now we are dealing with actual magic?" Richard asked then sighed. "That's way out of my territory."

"Well magic did have to come up eventually. After all we are basically entering a fantasy world." Kari shrugged.

"We are in a fantasy world. It's just starting to break down the wall in between fantasy and real." Kody said.

"Okay back to the point. He has buildings with magic goop? Like actual stuff filled with magic?" Kari asked.

"Yes, but the stuff is unstable. Some people went into the liquid and died instantly. Most of them slowly degraded into bones."

"Like the Last Crusade?"

"Exactly. Some got turned into super men. Normal sized men with not-so-normal abilities. Not so freakish like the Beast but still super strong. One even got turned into monster. I don't know where they locked that one at. But the point is no one, not even Ganondorf, knew what a person could be turned into after being put into the liquid."

"Let's… try to avoid all that." Kody said as he adjusted in his seat. Kari stared at him and knew that something had to be wrong. He had been hobbling and wincing in pain the whole time. Now she could see how uncomfortable he was sitting in the chair. "We need to focus on finding Kayla first."

"How about we get to somewhere safe before that?" Lucas pointed out that was their first priority.

"Right, where are we going anyway?" Richard asked.

"Head downtown and for the supermarket and turn right. There's an abandoned apartment complex down there. We can hide out there for the night and rest up." Kody explained.

"An abandoned apartment? Are you kidding, that's probably the worst place to be in the city." Kari complained.

"It's perfectly safe. Kayla and I always hang out over there. We even got a room we had cleared out in there. It has food and stuff we need. And it is probably the only place they won't think to look for us. So unless you got a better idea we are going there." Kody had probably enough of Kari's complaining. She just wouldn't stop would she?

"Fine." She grumbled and slouched in her chair.

"So what was on all those papers we grabbed?" Richard asked.

"Oh I almost forgot. Mary can you read these?" Kody said reached back and handing off his backpack. As he did he groaned in pain and dropped the backpack before he could hand it to her. He reached up and grabbed onto his chest and leaned back, catching his breath.

"Kody!" Richard reached over to his friend.

"Focus on the road!" Richard turned back to driving and quickly avoided hitting a light post.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong Kody?" Mary asked. They were all staring at him now waiting to hear from him.

"I… I think I have internal bleeding." He said looking down at himself. "I thought I could take more pain than you guys but I guess I couldn't."

"Well you did take the biggest beating. And you lived." Richard pointed out.

"Yeah but still. I need to get to a hospital. And we can't do that unless we want to get caught."

"But you'll die if we don't." Kari said staring at him with concern.

"Hang on guys." Everyone was concerned with Kody that they didn't see Mary reading the scrolls from his backpack. "These papers are saying some stuff about magic. And magical… stuff." She flipped through another page and read through the next scroll. "It's just some stuff about making… po- posh- poshin… what's this word?" She said holding it up to Kari to read.

Kari looked at it then at Mary. "I can't read that language." She deadpanned.

"Spell it Mary." Kody said after rolling his eyes.

"P-o-t-i-o-n-s." She spelled.

"Potions." They all said.

"Yeah, making potions. But then it says what each does. Like the red one heals you." She read more to herself and brought the scroll closer to her face. "Does anyone know where we can find fairy dust and a cup of crushed magical mushrooms?"

"Wait, red potions?" Kody reached back to look in his backpack but stopped when it hurt. He sat back in his seat and sighed. "Mary, look in there. There should be at least one bottle of red liquid." He told her.

Kari and Mary reached in and looked around his backpack before pulling out a small bottle of red liquid and holding it up. "Is… is this a healing potion?" Kari asked.

"It could be. Only one way to find out." Kody said as he reached back and took the potion from them, ignoring the pain that rocked him. He held the bottle up and popped of the cork. A small red mist came up from the bottle as it was opened.

"Hold on there Hero. You are going to drink something that had been sitting there for who knows how long? Just because a piece of paper says so?" Kari asked, not finding the logic in this.

"It's the only choice we have at this point." Kody said before bringing the glass to his lips and taking a gulp. He quickly set it down and thought about the taste. "Hmm… tastes like strawberries." He said liking his lips.

Not even a second passed and he felt the changes. His body started to feel better. It didn't hurt to just sit anymore and he lifted up his shirt to see his chest. He was shocked to see the dark red mark start to fade away from his body. He put down his shirt and reached up to the cut he had above his eye and was shocked to only feel crusted blood and nothing fresh. His wounds were healed! "Wow, this stuff works!" He said handing the stuff to Richard.

"Dude I'm driving." He said shaking his head.

"Alright fine, here try it." He said reaching back to hand it off to Lucas.

"You mean it really worked?" He asked as he took the potion.

"Yeah, I'm completely healed. We won't need to worry about going to the hospital." Kody said, excited about the magical formula.

Lucas looked at the others then at the potion. He shrugged then gulped the red liquid. He set it down and then blinked several times. Right after he sat up straight and started flexing his arm to check if he was better. To his surprise he was completely healed. "What is this stuff?" He asked, perplexed at the magical healing juice.

"I already said it's a healing potion dad." Mary said as she took it from him and held onto it. "Anyway the page goes on to say that there are varying degrees of the healing potion. Some can heal any wound with a few drops while some can completely heal the body if taken. Then it goes on about other things like magic potions and potions that do other things."

"Wow interesting stuff." Kari said as she grabbed the bottle. "To think that this stuff actually does what most doctors can't."

"Well it's magic. Did you expect doctors to learn magic?" Richard asked.

"True, speaking of magic Mary," Kari reached into her backpack and pulled out the large black book with the weird symbol on it. "Read this."

"Since when have I become the translator for all of you?" Mary mumbled as she grabbed the book and set it in her lap.

"Since you're the only one who can speak this language." Kody shot back.

Mary looked over the book and stared at the symbol of an eye for a while. Then she looked at the symbols around it and read the Hylian text to herself. Then she stopped and her eyes widened. "This is a bad book." Mary said, looking at the rest of them.

"What do you mean?" Kody asked.

"It's not of Princess Zelda or the Triforce. It's of something else. Darker. This book is the ways of magic and witchcraft." Mary said as she looked down and ran her fingers over the symbols. "Dangerous stuff. Whoever wrote this wanted to become a powerful witch."

"Okay? So what was it doing inside the chest?" Kari asked, now curious.

"Mary read the inside." Kody told her.

"I don't know if I want to." She whispered.

"It's alright I'm right here sweety." Her father said grabbing her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Okay…" Mary flipped open the book and dust flew from the pages. As did a small page. She grabbed the paper and held it up to read it. "This book was taken by Princess Zelda from the lair of Ganondorf several years before the final battle. In it she found the evil his wizards and mages used in their war. Princess Zelda realized these evils and took it upon herself to undo them. In this book you'll find her writing and messages of how to counter each spell or how to use the magic safely."

"Wait what?" Nearly everyone echoed.

Mary handed the paper to Kari, who couldn't read it, and turned back to the book. She flipped the page to see dark magic strewn across the pages. All around the symbols of dark magic were neatly written Hylian passages. The most beautiful handwriting signified the elegant touch of Princess Zelda and her messages. "Zelda's handwriting." Mary whispered as she ran her fingers over it.

"You mean Zelda actually wrote in that thing and that it was… hers?" Kody asked as he looked back at the book.

"Yes, this was Zelda's. She took it to make sure that she was prepared for any magic that she faced." Mary explained. She continued to read in her head.

"So, you think that Kayla knows any of this? I mean if you guys are becoming… well yourselves? You know Link and Zelda." Kari asked.

"Probably not. If I don't know anything, like reading Hylian, I'm sure she doesn't know spells or magic and stuff." Kody explained.

"Maybe we should give Micah the medicine before we kill him." Kari noted as their poor friend in the back had rolled to a new position.

"Oh crap I forgot about him!"

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Dun dun dun! So yeah twists and turns everywhere. Soon everything will be revealed but I do gotta say that Link's parents never really mattered in the games so I just took the liberty of making this version to have his parents be important. Obviously his mom was a keeper of the ancient ways and his father… well you'll find out.

Not bad for the first official battle huh? Did you guys keep up? Send a review and let me know what you think!


	11. Past Unlocked

A/N: And so here we go chapter 11 which is basically just a filler chapter but those are important too. There is more information so don't just skip ahead! Everything on here has some meaning one way or another. Plus I'm sure you will all love to see who everyone turns out to be. Hint hint.

Disclaimer: Still on Chapter 1

Past Unlocked

"You can't keep me in here!" Kayla yelled out. She was chained to another wall in the basement of the building. Her wrists were shackled to the wall and she was pulling on them fiercely. Her wrists were sure to be sore soon after. She had been yelling all this time and her voice started to hurt. The cell she was in was closed off and had nothing inside except for a small window twelve feet above her. She could see the moonlight coming in.

"Come on." She said to herself and pulled harder on the restraints. But the truth was no matter how hard she pulled they wouldn't budge. She was stuck until someone saw fit to move her. It was a harsh situation, much like back with the wizard guy. But she doubted that Ganondorf would just let her go to see how far she could get.

Her mind drifted to the cellphone hidden under her shirt. She could feel it pressed against her and it just made her even angrier that she couldn't just reach down and get it. Being able to call Kody would help her situation.

'I just have to be patient.' She thought to herself. She knew that they wouldn't keep her in this cell forever. It was just temporary while they planned their next move. Ganondorf had shown no reason to physically harm her and he seemed to have a lot of pride. He may try to keep her comfortable in order to appear completely in control. She guessed as much. 'I can wait.'

Then she realized that Kody and the others could not. That giant monster was sure to be after them by now. She didn't know if she could really help at all but she truly couldn't do anything at this moment. It hurt her to think everyone was in trouble and she couldn't do anything to help.

"Guess I better get used to it." She reasoned. Since it was that Princess Zelda, or herself, was always captured and in need of rescue. "I only hope they don't get hurt." She whispered to the empty cell. She began to feel her wrists start to sting and she had to relax her body. Seeing it useless to keep struggling.

"Kody, everyone. Please be safe." She said as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. Her mind focused on her close friend, hoping he wasn't in peril. Her heartbeat slowed and her mind came to peace as she focused solely on him. She didn't realize the feeling overcome her. Nor did she realize the strong magical force start to spread from within her. The clear magical field spread around her body, unseen by the young girl who had her eyes closed. "Kody…" She whispered. Her mind became blank then an image of the Triforce appeared in her head. 'Link.' She thought.

* * *

" _Link."_ Kody's head shot up. He was still in the car as they drove down the street. He heard something. A voice clear as he could hear anyone else in the car. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was talking to him. Then he turned to Richard who was still focused on driving. No one had seemed to be calling him. He shrugged it off and focused back on the road.

" _Link."_ The voice said again. This time he recognized the voice. It was Kayla his head shot up to the ceiling of the vehicle as his eyes widened. "Kayla?"

* * *

Kayla's eyes widened. She heard his voice. Somehow her mind must have created his voice clear enough for her to imagine it. At least that's what she thought. From this unexpected surprise she broke out of her trance and the magic she had not noticed she was using had left her. She never realized that she had managed to establish a telepathic connection with her Hero by using magic. But she was still new to all this.

Her eyes shot to the door once she heard someone behind it. Kayla balled her small hands into fists and waited for whoever it was. A few seconds later two men came in the doorway. They both stood inside the doorway as a third man came in who she recognized was next to Ganondorf earlier. "Princess, I hope you aren't too uncomfortable." He said as he stepped in.

"What do you want?" She got out with anger in her eyes. She kept on the defensive, it was her strong suit so far.

"Well so much for pleasantries. Mr. Raoh thought it would be more acceptable to put you in a normal room since things are going to go on until the morning." K said as he moved forward. "This can't be the best spot to sleep in." He noted as he pulled out a key and started unlocking her right wrist.

Kayla felt her wrist come free and the fresh air hit her sensitive flesh. She resisted the urge to sigh in relief and waited for her other wrist to come free. As soon as it did she thought about trying to fight her way out. But from her last few attempts she knew how it would end. And if she went peacefully there was a chance they wouldn't chain her up again. Meaning she could use the cellphone she had hidden.

After releasing her wrists K stepped back and looked at her. "I expected you to start fighting. How disappointing."

"Why would I fight when I can't win?" She shot back. For being as quiet and shy she had been Kayla was surprising herself with her words. Guess situations can change a person really quickly.

"Fair enough. Alright follow me." He turned and began walking out of the cell. Kayla looked at the two other guards and silently followed K out of the room. The two guards soon followed behind her. She was guided down a long hallway towards an elevator. K pressed the button then stepped in. She followed and the other two waited outside as the doors closed. Leaving her alone with the obvious second in charge.

"You are being too compliant." K noted. Kayla caught his suspicions. She calmly let out a breath and held her head up high. He was getting suspicious of her and she needed to eliminate such thoughts in order to keep her upper hand.

"I have nothing to resist for. You're not hurting me." She said in an even tone.

"That may be true but you were really persistent in escaping earlier."

Kayla's eyes shifted to look at him. She looked back in front of her and kept a calm even tone. "Maybe I realized that I have nothing to fear. If you wanted to kill me then you would have already."

"Hmm, so be it. But what of escaping? Obviously you don't want to be here."

"I am patient. My escape will come when it is proper. Not some uncoordinated rush of an escape." Kayla didn't know if she would convince him but she held her confidence in her own words.

As the elevator doors opened he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, twisting her around and forcing her back against the elevator. He glared at her eyes before his other hand reached down. He lightly patted her pockets before reaching at her ankles, making sure nothing was in her socks.

He stood back up and looked over her. His hand hesitated over her chest in order to do the rest of the pat down. "Are you going to molest a twelve year old girl now?" Kayla shot at him. She was daring him to do a full search even though she knew that if he did it would take away the one advantage she had.

He looked back at her eyes and frowned. "You must be the Princess." He muttered before pushing her out of the elevator. Kayla inwardly cheered and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Your confidence is too much to be that little girl you once were." He said as an afterthought.

Kayla remained silent as they walked down the hallway. She saw on the elevator that they were on the 33 floor. She saw that the buttons went to 40 so she was near the top. So much for escaping on her own.

He led them to the end of the hallway and entered a code on a keypad that kept the door next to it locked. The door opened up to reveal a room with a bed, a chair, a desk with food on it and a fresh change of clothes on the bed. "Someone will bring you food in the morning." He said and she stepped inside. She took a few steps in and stopped. He hadn't left yet. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. "You will be glad to know your friends have survived the night. They live to fight another day." He said before the door closed behind her.

Kayla sighed in relief and brought her hands up to her face. She couldn't hold it back anymore. The wild emotions of the night hit her with full force as she was alone. Tears fell from her eyes as she sobbed into her hands. Once she realized she wouldn't stop crying she went over to the bed and kneeled before it. Laying her face down onto the mattress she cried. Her body rocked with her hard sobs as she let everything out. Her fear for her friends lives. The pain she had endured at the Wizard's hands. The challenges she had faced ever since she was taken from the hospital. It all came crashing down.

It felt like hours when she finally stopped crying. Her tears stopped but the sadness and emptiness remained. It hurt to feel this weak and worthless while the rest were out trying to find her. Her dark thoughts consumed her as she crawled up onto the bed. She curled herself in a ball and grabbed the simple gray sweatshirt that was left for her. She pulled it over her shivering body, her cold arms were finally covered after leaving her hoodie back with Kody.

Her body was completely exhausted. She could get the phone out and try to figure out an escape plan with Kody but it was late. She was sure her close friend was tired as well and she couldn't think straight right now. Her only solace was that her emotional exhaustion wouldn't allow her to stay up late focusing on dark things.

Kayla sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Kody… I need you." She whispered before her eyes began to fall close. "Goddesses give me strength."

As she fell into a restless slumber she didn't see the golden symbol of the Triforce glow on her hand.

* * *

"So this is your hideaway?" Richard asked as he closed the door to the empty apartment.

"Yes this is it." Kody said. The group ditched their vehicle a half-mile away. Then they walked all the way to the abandoned apartment. Kody turned and looked over the group. They were all tired and it was past midnight. They all needed their sleep. "There's a bed in the side a room and a couch over there." Kody said pointing to the couch on the far end. "I think there are a few blankets somewhere but that's it."

"Alright, the girls will get the bed and we'll flip for the couch." Lucas said as he pulled out a coin. "Someone call it." He said as he flipped it in the air.

"Call what?"

"What are we doing?"

"Tails."

Lucas caught the coin and set it on the back of his hand. He looked and sighed. "Tails it is."

Micah smirked confidently at the shocked looks on the others faces. He made his way over to the couch and laid down.

"Well see you in the morning." Kari said as she guided Mary to the back room. Once the door closed the other three looked at each other.

"The ground isn't too bad." Kody tried to reason.

"Shut up Kody." Richard grumbled.

The two boys grabbed some old blankets and threw them down on the ground as Lucas said he would stay up and keep watch. Kody and Richard laid down next to the couch and the three boys stayed up a little while staring at the ceiling.

"You know, when I woke up today I didn't see this coming." Richard said.

"Me neither." Micah added.

A small silence passed as the two stared at Kody. "Hey I sure didn't either so don't look at me!" He said in his defense.

"But you did drag us into this." Micah added.

"Hey I needed help. Did you forget that Kayla is captured?" Kody shot back. "I hope she's safe for tonight." He said quietly.

A moment of silence passed between them. They all knew that they were in this to the end and together. They had to stop the evil and save Kayla.

"Oh man, my parents are going to kill me when they get back!" Richard realized and covered his face. Micah and Kody laughed lightly. They all forgot the shootout at Richard's house hours earlier.

"Where are they anyway?" Kody asked.

"I don't know. Touring some mansions in the country. They won't be back till Monday." Richard said. The props of having rich parents.

"My parents are probably wondering where I am. But don't care at the same time." Micah said.

"The only person who cares where I am is currently locked up somewhere I don't know." Kody added. They all fell back into silence. "Well we should sleep. Tomorrow we're going to save Kayla." He said.

The others nodded and got comfortable, falling asleep within minutes. Kody continued to stare up at the ceiling with no sleep in sight. His troubled mind went to his friend. The destined Princess. He knew she was important even before they found out who they were.

She was important to him.

* * *

The night had been long. Sleep didn't come easily, or at all, for the young Hero. His mind was too busy running through different scenarios and other things. It became so bad that he actually got up and took over watch for Lucas who had fallen asleep in the chair he was in. While waiting for the others to wake Kody had gotten Mary's book on Hylian. The language he couldn't read. He had tried to learn how to speak it and such but it was a failure. He just couldn't focus on the symbols that much to learn it. But he did manage to figure out a few words in Hylian. He then went back to reading the books that were in a language he could actually understand.

The two he first read were about his past life's battles with Ganondorf as well as tactics used in the many wars and battles. Kody got to familiarize himself with many different aspects of his old battles. Developing a great interest for learning about this stuff versus learning Hylian. Later on he picked up the third book that was in English and read it. This one was about the many different forms he has come in as well as his many different lives with Zelda.

As he read this book his mind went to the painting. He looked through but there was nothing in this book about if he and Kayla had been married in one of their previous lives. Well that wasn't true. Many times Link and Zelda did get married, but it was always to other people. Never each other. That didn't really matter to him at the moment. But it was an interesting read for the night. Definitely something that Kayla would be interested in reading.

It wasn't until sometime around seven that he heard something. Well that wasn't weird, there were lots of noises coming from the city in the early morning but this noise came from inside the apartment complex. Kody set the book aside and stood up. He had the boomerang sticking out from his back waistband and a pistol in his right hand. He came up to the door and peered out the peephole.

What he sees is what he doesn't expect. An elderly looking man is staring back at him as if he could see through the peephole. Kody jumped back and looked at the wall. He shook his head and looked again. The old man was still just standing there staring at him.

"I would appreciate it if you open the door." The old man said. Kody raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kody called back.

"I wish to speak with you Link Hero of Time."

Kody backed away from the door this time. Alright so the old guy wasn't crazy. Well if this was yesterday morning Kody would have definitely thought he was crazy. But one day can change your look on things fairly quickly.

He turned back towards the door and reached up to undo the lock. Before he did so Kody took the safety off on the pistol and held it firmly in his other hand. He undid the lock and opened the door a few inches to look at the old man. He was fairly tall with white hair that was thinning and wore a blue robe of sorts. His eyes were seemingly closed, but that could just be from his old age.

"How do you know about that?" Kody asked the old man.

"I have been waiting for you. The foretelling by the Goddesses was quite clear that it would happen in my lifetime. They spoke to me and told me where to find you." He said simply.

"Wait the Goddesses?"

"Of course. They said I needed to assist you. May I come in now?" He asked.

Kody found him odd but didn't see a threat. He opened the door and allowed the old man to enter. "Thank you." He said as he strode past the Hero and into the room. Kody shut the door and locked it behind him then turned to the old man.

Who was directly in front of him now. "Whoa dude!" Kody said taking a step back. "Personal space."

The old man ignored him and reached out. Taking Kody's face in both his hands. "It seems the power of the Goddesses is back." He said observing the young boy far too closely. He let go of his face and grabbed Kody's left hand. "Ah yes you are gaining back your skills young Hero."

Kody ripped his hand back and stepped away. "Alright look, I thought you were weird now you are just crazy." Kody said as he put the safety back on his weapon and put it in his pocket. "Now make sense or leave."

"Perhaps we should get the others." He said looking at the sleeping forms of the others in the room.

"Why?"

"They need to hear what I have to say too." He said before looking at him. "Did you think it was an accident that they were close to you? Or that they are here to help you now?"

Kody looked at his two friends then at the door to the room where the girls were sleeping. "You mean that was destined too?"

"Of course, their ancestors were once your comrades as well or helped you in one way or another." The old man said.

"Okay then who are you?" Kody asked.

The old man just smiled. "I will explain everything to all of you, now please wake them."

Kody did so and woke the rest of them up. A few freaked out at the appearance of the old man, Lucas and Kari. But they all accepted to hear out what he had to say. After all he found them when no one else did so that had to mean something right. However, they were all still weary of him.

"Thank you." He said looking at the group. He was standing in front of them while they split between sitting on the ground and the couch. "Since you are all feeling different about my arrival I will explain myself. My name is Sahasrahla. I am a descendent of a powerful sage and a devout follower of the Triforce and the Goddesses. They send me as a messenger to you in this dark time. I know all about you. And I can help in you understanding of the situation."

The group all stared at him blankly. There was a long pause of silence. Then Kari broke it. "Can you speak English?"

Kody turned to look at her. "What are you talking about? He's speaking English right now."

"Uh no he's not." Kari said.

"He's talking in some weird language I don't understand. Are you saying you heard him clearly?" Richard asked his friend.

"What? Of course. He said his name is Sahasrahla and he's here to help." He looked at the others. "Didn't you guys get that?" He asked.

They all shook their heads and turned back to the old man known as Sahasrahla. Mary spoke next. "I barely understood him. He's talking in the same language of the books. But this is the first time I had ever heard it spoken." She said and they all turned to her.

"You mean he's speaking Hylian?" Micah asked.

"And I can understand him?" Kody was amazed at that. He thought he couldn't understand Hylian. Maybe he just couldn't read it.

They looked back at Sahasrahla who was chuckling now. "I apologize, I was just seeing if it is what I thought."

"Now he's speaking English." Kari mumbled.

"Since Link is the only one who can understand me I shall speak in English for now. Indeed my name is Sahasrahla. And I am a servant of the Goddesses. They sent me here to help you."

"Okay but with what exactly. I think we have almost everything figured out." Kari said with a frown.

"You think you do. You simply know the magic you are encountering but you do not understand. So far all you know is that Link is the Hero. Other than that you know nothing. You think you can just jump into this new world of fighting and win. You cannot."

"Okay then what are we missing?" Richard asked.

"For starters, none of you know who you truly are." He looked over the group and turned to Mary. "Mary, descendant of the keepers of the Triforce. Your true name is Malon. You are wise and powerful in your own right if you learn to control the forces within you."

Mary stared in awe. How did he know her middle name? And he said that is her true name? "I am?" She asked.

"Indeed, you have more potential then you know." He turned to look at Lucas. "Young Talon, you think you have made far too many wrongs. But you were destined to play your part with the enemy otherwise Link might be dead by now. Don't doubt yourself, you are invaluable to the others."

Lucas, or Talon, stared dumbly with his mouth open. Finally he just nodded. Sahasrahla continued down the line and looked at Richard. "Sir Rauru, you are wise as well. But you are also more than fit to fight for what you believe in. Your family is a long surviving line of powerful Sages. And you will grow to find that out about yourself as well."

"A sage? Really?" Richard asked.

"Yes really." A smile spread on the old man's lips again and moved to Micah. "Sheik, the last of the Sheikah. A powerful warrior race and skilled at stealth. Your skills are obvious but invaluable. Don't count yourself out."

"Sheikah?" Micah asked.

"That is correct. Once this is over we will have a conversation with your father." He said then finally turned to Kari who looked excited to hear the truth about herself. "Navi." The old man said. Then he turned back to the group. "Those are who you really are."

"Hey what about me?" Kari, or Navi, complained.

"What about you?" Kody asked rolling his eyes.

"Miss Navi, your destiny will be revealed in time. I'm afraid I can't go into too much detail with you."

"Of course." She mumbled and slouched in her seat.

"As for the enemy. Ganondorf is far stronger than you think you know. He is slowly gaining power that will soon make him invincible. You must stop him tonight if you hope to defeat him without the Master Sword."

"Master Sword?" Richard asked.

"Yes the Master Sword what is that?" Kody asked recalling the stuff he had read about Link's favored sword.

"The Master Sword is a blade that was crafted with the sole purpose of destroying evil. It can only be wielded by the Hero who proves himself worthy of it." His eyes fell on Kody. "It is not something you can go after now. The journey is long and the trails are hard. You will have to beat Ganondorf without it this time."

"This time? I don't like the sound of that." Lucas, or Talon, said.

"Ganondorf can't be killed by any mortal means. But he can be defeated for a period of time. You will have to defeat him to buy time until you grow into the Hero you are supposed to be."

"I understand, but how are we going to defeat him if he is this powerful?" Kody asked.

"The Triforce of Power is a terrifying ally for the evil King but it isn't unstoppable. Your Triforce of Courage is a far better ally. You can still beat him. But, you are the only one Link."

"Should have seen that coming."

"As I speak the real world as you all know it is being merged with the world of old. The ancient Triforce, magic, myth it's all coming back. In the coming years many will not comprehend the ending of the world as they know it. They will look to its true leader. But that is for later. What you must know about now is that you are entering a world you can't yet understand. It's one where you must be prepared for anything out of the ordinary."

"Trust me we've already encountered stuff like that."

"You will encounter more. And it will be almost enough to break you. But you must push through and persevere. Now as for Princess Zelda. You must save her, but this you already know."

"Yeah a little bit."

"She is strong. She will wait until you come. But it is dangerous for her to be discovering all the magic she possesses while in Ganondorf's hands. Zelda is growing on her own just as much as you and Ganondorf are. She needs to let her magic flow. If it stays bottled up it can be dangerous."

"Why?"

"You truly don't understand do you? Each time you and Zelda came back you were more powerful than you were in your previous life. This was something the Goddesses feared. That one day you three would swallow the entire realm in your power for it would be too great. That is how Zelda managed to create a barrier even the Goddesses couldn't break. Because you were all strong enough to actually challenge even them at the time of your disappearance two thousand years ago. But now that you have returned so has your overwhelming power. It won't all return at once but over time you will find yourselves getting stronger and stronger until it is too much for the realm to handle."

This was met with no response. This news made them all go quiet. Were Kody and Kayla truly going to be gaining so much power that the Goddesses couldn't stop it and the world couldn't handle. What did it all mean? Would they have to be destroyed?

"So what does that mean?" Kody finally asked.

"We shall worry about it when the time comes. But for now we simply let your growing magic flow. It would be dangerous to hold it back at this time. In the coming years we will be able to stunt its growth and limit how strong you each get. I thought it was fair you should know."

"Yes but that doesn't exactly help." Kody mumbled.

"Alright so what else?" Mary asked.

"I bring gifts for your journey." He said and pulled at brown knapsack from under his robe. "You will each benefit from it." He opened it and pulled out a scroll, handing it to Lucas. "Only for an emergency. Use it when there is no other way out." He said. Lucas nodded and took the scroll. He then took out a pair of gloves and passed them to Micah. "From your ancestors. Only the blood of a true Sheikah can unleash their full potential." He then took out a small dagger and handed it off to Richard. "It is no ordinary dagger. Call out the name on the hilt and you will have the skills of the Hero for a limited time." Finally he dug to the bottom and grabbed a wand. "Here." He said passing it to Kari.

"What is this?" She asked looking at the white stick.

"A magical wand. Trust me you'll need it later."

"Whatever."

"And finally." He set the pack aside and reached back into his robe to grab a small book and passed it to Mary. "I know you fear magic but you'll find this book of spells to be safer than the dark stuff. Use it when you see fit."

"Thank you I will." Mary said quietly.

"What about the Hero?" Richard asked.

"Oh I'm not forgetting him." Sahasrahla reached behind his back to grab one final gift. It was revealed to be a blue shield about two and a half feet long with silver around the edges. He held it out to the young Hero who stood up and looked at it. In the middle was the crest of the Triforce. Kody slowly reached out and took the shield. He flipped it around and put his left arm through the straps on the back side. He held it up for others to see.

"Oh that's awesome!" Richard said.

"So cool!" Mary agreed.

"You look dumb holding a shield." Kari said and everyone glared at her.

"This shield can block nearly anything. From any mortal weapons to most magic. Let it serve you well Hero." Sahasrahla said with a smile.

"Is that everything?" Kody asked looking at the elder.

"Yes, for now. I wish you well on your quest. We will meet again. Farewell brave heroes." He said as her turned and made his way out the door. Everyone stared at the door as it closed.

"Well that was interesting." Micah spoke first.

"Did he say anyone else's middle name?" Richard asked.

"Yeah well apparently our middle names are who we really are." Kody explained for them. "My middle name is Link. Kayla's middle name is Zelda and I'm guessing all your middle names are the ones he said."

"Yep, Rauru."

"Sheik."

"Malon."

"Talon."

"Navi."

They all looked at each other for a moment. "Should we start calling each other by those names now?" Kody asked.

"I don't really feel like it. Maybe after we go through this deadly adventure." Richard said nonchalantly.

"I don't mind being called Talon, fits better if you ask me."

"Alright, now what do we do?" Kari asked.

"We still don't know where Kayla is. Lucas, or Talon whatever, did you manage to narrow down the building she's located at?" Kody asked.

Talon pulled out the phone and nodded. "There are three spots I numbered it down to." He said pulling up the map. "But they are all on different spots of the city. If we were to check out all three it would take all day and it wouldn't give us any time to stop Ganondorf."

"Okay so we have to choose between-" Kody was interrupted by an annoying girly song. He turned around and looked at Kayla's backpack.

* * *

Kayla's morning was less eventful. When she woke up a guard came in with a tray of food for her and left. Kayla ate some of the granola bar and the apple but left the rest. Then she grabbed the sweatshirt and put it on. Covering her white shirt that started to change color from all the stuff she had been through and the amount of sweat. It was still cold so she appreciated the extra covering.

Then she sat on the bed going through the cellphone. Since it was sitting in the guy's office he didn't think to lock it so she had access to everything on it. Passing through the information she didn't understand she went to call Kody. But that posed a problem. He didn't have a cellphone.

And she couldn't quite call her house or Kody's house. There was no way they were there. She had the means to contact her friend but she didn't have any idea on how to contact them. "When this is over I am getting you a cellphone Kody." She muttered as she stared at the dial screen.

'Okay think back. Where would they go?' Kayla thought to herself. 'We were at the hospital, thinking about going to that storage shed then what?' It was so frustrating. Not knowing where Kody was or how to contact him. 'Why couldn't he just have a cellphone? This would be so much easier if he had this phone and I had… mine…'

"That's it!" Kayla realized. Before she had been taken she had taken off her sweatshirt and had given it to Kody. And her cellphone was inside her sweatshirt pocket! So if Kody still had her stuff, he had better, then she would be able to call her phone and he would answer. It was her best bet.

She quickly dialed her cellphone number and pressed call. She put the phone to her ear and prayed that he would answer.

She waited for quite a while but finally the ringing tone stopped. She held her breath waiting to hear who had answered.

"Hello?"

A giant smile displayed over her face as she heard Kody's distinct voice. "Kody!" She yelled.

"Kayla!? Is that really you?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes I swiped a phone from one of the guards and I used it to call you."

"Kayla are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Kayla let out a small laugh as tears of joy filled up in her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm just so glad you are alive. Is Mary still with you?"

"Yes, so is her father and Richard and Micah. Oh and Kari."

"You guys had me worried I… wait Kari?"

"Yeah I was surprised too. Trust me she's fine." Kayla could hear Kari's voice in the background and smiled at hearing that her friend was still the same.

"Good, where are you guys?"

"We are at the old apartment. We are just about to come get you. Tell me, where did they take you?"

"They took me to Miyamoto Tower and locked me in a room. I can't get out right now. I'm trapped near the top floor. I'm on the 33rd floor." She said quickly.

"You're at the tower? Where Ganondorf is?"

Kayla gulped. "Yes, he's here. And he's up to something." She paused for a moment and looked at the door. "You shouldn't come for me. That's what he wants you to do." She said quietly.

"I have to Kayla, it's what I'm supposed to do. I can beat him. I'm the only one that can." He said.

"But I don't want you to get hurt just to rescue me." She pleaded. Her free hand clenched over her chest. Keeping from breaking under this pressure.

She heard him sigh and he spoke softly. "Kayla, I will come and save you. I will stop him. And I will get all of us out of this mess alive. I swear to you."

Kayla held her hand up to her mouth to cover her strangled sob as two streams of tears fell down her cheeks. How did she deserve such a good friend? She didn't deserve his kindness or courage. But knew that she couldn't deny him once he had his mind set on something.

"I'm coming to save you Kayla. No one is going to hurt you. And no one will stop me." He sounded confident, and she believed him.

Kayla composed herself and let her hand fall back down to clench over her chest. "Please, be careful Kody." She said quietly.

"I will, what kind of hero would I be if I couldn't save you?" They both laughed a little at his words.

"Talk to me each chance you get. I want to make sure you are all ok." She said with a small smile.

"I will, we are on our way now." He said.

"Be safe Hero."

"I'll be there Princess."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: See I told you. Filler but still important. How else could you find out that Zelda is slowly getting her magical powers or that the group is discovering the magic and secrets from old? But now Link and the party are making their way to the Tower. The tower part is going to be quite long and take a lot of time. As in they'll go in during the day and it will come to night, so just giving you an idea of what's about to happen. Anyway next chapter will get things back on track.

As always leave me a review letting me know what you think.


	12. Long Way to the Top

A/N: And here it is! The final arc of story 1! Four action packed chapters. It's gonna get crazy so grab some popcorn, grab your tissues, and hold onto your butts! It's going to be one hell of a ride! Let's join our heroes in their attempt to rescue the princess! Cue the music!

Long Way to the Top

"We're here." Talon said as he parked the car. In truth they weren't there. But they were close enough to walk up towards the building. Even though they didn't want to do that. Looking at the front entrance it was heavily guarded by at least two dozen guards. So, following Talon's lead, they decided to go through the less guarded parking garage around the back. There were several elevators that were located there so it was the best bet for the group in order to save Kayla.

"Alright everybody I know that we didn't ask for this." Kody said looking around the vehicle at all the others. They were scared. Yet, determined to save their friend. "But it is up to us." He said and looked back at the large building that housed his enemy. And his friend. "We have to go in there and save Kayla." He said.

"Damn right." Kari said. She was trying to help him in his effort of a motivational speech.

He nodded and then continued. "It's not going to be easy. Not that anything before this was. But if we stick together and use everything we've learned so far then we will come out on top." He took a deep breath and held onto the shield in front of him tightly. "And I promised Kayla that we would all make it. And I plan for all of us to get out alive." He narrowed his eyes staring at the gate to the parking garage.

"And we will." Mary said as she leaned forward and put a hand on her brother. "You will get all of us out of this." She hugged the back of him tightly and he patted her back. "I know you will."

"Thank you Mary." Kody whispered and then looked at everyone else. "Thank you for believing and trusting in me." He said.

"Alright now let's go save Kayla!" Kari said. They all agreed then exited the vehicle.

The sun was high up in the sky. Sometime around one in the afternoon. They abandoned the vehicle and made their way to the parking garage. No guards were outside patrolling but Kody bet there were sure men inside.

They grabbed their supplies and belongings and made their way quickly across the courtyard. They made sure to stay low and far from sight as they didn't come near the front entrance of the parking garage. Soon enough they reached the gate, which was lifted. To obviously allow more men and vehicles in during their enemies time of building up forces. Kody motioned for the rest of them to make their way inside while he guarded it to make sure no one had spotted them. In his right hand was the pistol he had and his left hand was on his back belt where the boomerang was kept. Once everyone snuck inside he followed suit.

Kody had on his green sweatshirt and green hat. Underneath that the green mail armor hung down past his waist. Link's armor. His armor. On his back was his shield and leather pack. He hung Kayla's backpack off his left shoulder. The group had left most of their stuff in the abandoned apartment. Including Kody's backpack and most of the books they found. And the painting of Link and Zelda. They brought the essentials though. The other potions, the magic books, and the supplies given to them from Sahasrahla. Kari still had her supply pack and Talon kept a large backpack filled with the magic books and potions they thought that they would need.

Once inside the gate the group made their way down the ramp towards the lower floor where the elevators were located. The saw quite a few dark SUV's as well as a few armored vehicles. Kody could only guess they were gearing up for a war of some kind. A few moments later they turned the corner to where the elevators were and Talon stopped and pushed the others to the wall beside him.

"What's the hold up?" Richard asked in a hushed tone.

"Two guards, by the elevators." Talon said and gestured with his head. "Both wielding automatic weapons."

Kody nodded and peaked his head past the man and saw the outlines of the two enemies guarding the elevators. He leaned back and then took a deep breathe. "I can take them down but only stun them. After that we have to rush them and hold them from firing off their weapons." He looked at Talon who nodded in agreement. The older man pulled out his two pistols and cocked the hammers back.

Kody stepped out and pulled the boomerang from his belt. He pulled his arm back and aimed at the two men and let the boomerang rip. Everything he knew from his special tool was from pure instinct and not skill. How can you teach something of this sort? Magic, to a young boy? No. This was instinct. His Hero instinct. Without much thought he threw it at the two and watched it go. It flew through the air and hit one in the head. Less than a second later it hit the second in the head and turned back towards its owner. Kody was already running at the two as was Talon. He caught it in the air and held it up in attack as he pointed the pistol at one of the men as he and Talon stood over the two dazed guards. Talon stood with both pistols raised at both men.

"Now, take it easy and no one has to get shot." Talon said. The two men held up their arms and didn't reach for their weapons. Richard and Micah came quickly over and relieved them both of their deadly weapons. "Good." Talon said smirking. He kicked one in the face and hit the other in the head with his pistol, knocking them both out. Kody quickly reached down and pulled the radio from one of them and attached it to the front of his belt. Talon secured more ammunition from the two and then gave it to the other boys.

"Did you want this?" Micah asked offering the large automatic weapon.

"No it's better with you. I'm afraid my knowledge only goes with ancient weapons." Kody said as he smiled sheepishly. Micah smiled as well and then motioned for the girls to move up. The group all sped up and pressed the button for the elevator. It soon beeped and the doors opened for the elevator. Kody motioned for them to step through and they did. He was the last one to step through into the lift as the doors closed.

"Well, so far so good." Kari said. The entire elevator glared at her after she said that. "What?"

Talon grabbed one of their new weapons and checked the chamber, making sure it was loaded. "Alright you're both good. Just make sure to look where you are shooting." He said. They watched the buttons light up.

P2

P1

GF

1

It dinged and stopped. They all looked at each other before the doors opened. Once the doors opened it revealed three guards, each looking surprised as the heroes. They simply stared in shock at Kody and the group. Kody stared right back at them and reached out at the elevator buttons. As the two groups stared at each other awkwardly Kody reached out and hit the buttons quickly and multiple times. Soon enough the doors closed, keeping the groups from killing each other.

"Well… that was…" Kody started.

"Interesting." Kari finished. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"At least we moved past them." Talon added. And they all looked back at the buttons as they moved up.

2

3

Then it stopped. The elevator shut down and the lights shut off. Kody looked all around then sighed. "I guess we're walking from here up." He said. No one thought his joke was funny. Even he thought it was a poor taste in a joke.

Talon shrugged and began to pry open the elevator doors. Micah jumped in and heled to push open the locked doors. The other's watched as the elevator doors soon came open so that the group could go through onto the third floor. It was obvious that the building was now aware of their presence. Everyone would soon be trying to stop them and would be coming to the third floor.

"We've all got to stick together. Things are gonna start getting crazy." Kody said as they began walking down the hallway.

"It was only a matter of time. Though I was hoping we'd be higher up." Richard said as they scanned the area for any guards.

"True but it won't be too difficult. If we don't run into too many guys." Kody said.

"Where are the stairs at?" Micah asked since they didn't see any yet.

"Other end of the hallway." Talon said.

"Of course they are." Kari mumbled.

"Hey it's not so bad." Kody tried to cheer the group up. "At least we have a straight shot to the stairs."

As soon as he said that the door to the stairs opened up and four men ran out, taking cover by the walls and pointing guns at the group. Everyone stopped and looked at Kody. "You were saying?" Richard asked their leader with a blank face.

"Hey how was I supposed to know?" He shrugged.

"I suggest we take cover." Talon said before grabbing Mary and ducking into the nearby room, escaping the open hallway. Kari followed him in as well. Micah and Richard hugged against the doorframe as Kody just stood in the middle of the hallway. He held up his pistol and shot towards the enemy guards as they opened fire at him. He fired three shots before turning his back and crouching down. Bullets flew all around him and stared hitting his shield on his back, bouncing away and leaving him intact. He waited until the bullets died down before flipping back around with his gun raised once more. He fired two shots at one of the guards. The first shot hit above the guard and the second hit him in the shoulder, knocking him down. Kody lowered his gun and threw the boomerang from his belt. It zipped through the air and hit one of the others one the head, knocking him out and then flying back to Kody who caught it. The other two guards were reloading when Richard and Micah stepped out with their weapons raised towards the two.

"Drop them!" Kody shouted, keeping his boomerang raised and advancing towards the two. They both released their weapons and held their hands in the air. Micah and Richard quickly crossed the hallway and took away their weapons. "Get them in there." Kody motioned to the room next to them. The two helped the wounded guard up while Richard dragged the unconscious one into the room. Micah locked the door and shot the handle off.

"Just making sure." He said with a shrug.

Kody nodded and motioned for Talon and the girls to come with them. They all quickly moved through the door into the stairwell. "So," Kody said as the group looked up at the daunting amount of stairs they would have to climb. "Who's been working on aerobics?"

Kari grumbled and they began their long trek up thirty stories. Just as they got started the door on the floor below them opened. Kody and Richard peered over the railing to see nearly twenty men running up the stairs after them. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight. "Run!" Talon yelled as he reached down and picked up Mary and ran as fast as he could up the stairs. Everyone followed as they quickly tried to outrun the incoming guards.

"Hurry up they're gaining on us!" Kari said as she ran as fast as she could.

"We're not gonna make it all the way." Micah said as they passed another floor.

Suddenly Talon stopped and they nearly crashed into him. "Why are we stopping?" Kody asked.

That's when the door two floors above them opened up with a handful of guards running down towards them to cut them off. "Oh no." Talon looked ahead and saw the door to the current level they were on. "We've got to get out of here!" He kicked open the door and sprinted inside. Everyone followed suit. Kody shut the door behind them. He took his shield off his back and hit the handle, dislodging it.

He hurried after the group. They were all running down the hall looking for options and a way out but to no avail. Talon ran clear to the other hand of the hallway where it split into two directions going left and right. He stopped and turned to look at the rest of the group. They all stopped as well and looked at the door the led to the stairwell. People were beating on it and soon enough they should shoot it open. They were trapped on eighth floor with no way of getting out or going up.

"Anyone have any ideas?"

* * *

"He's here." Christopher was in his chair with his elbows on his desk and his fingers laced in front of him. His yellow eyes flickered from one man to the other, twenty standing before him. "The Hero has come for his Princess."

"Our men have them trapped on the eighth floor as we speak." One agent said. "They are currently surrounding them now."

"You sound confident." Christopher said with a frown. "You may think you have him but he'll slip right through your grasp. He always does." Even though he knew that the Hero would inevitably escape his men he was not worried at all. He had the boy right where he wanted him. In his area. Now he was the one with the advantage. "It does not matter. We will draw him to us. He has no idea where the girl is. He'll assume she's near the top floor or on the top floor. Build up our men on floors 36-40. I want only you on the 33 floor." Christopher said pointing to K.

"As you wish sir." K said with a straight face.

"I don't want any suspicion as to where she is located. And if he does snoop around that floor you will bring her up to me." He said with a serious tone.

"Of course sir."

"Besides that I want five groups of men patrolling all floors until this is over." He said to the rest of his men.

"But sir we almost have them captured. This is unnecessary." One said to him.

"You are sure about that?" Christopher said with the hint of a smirk.

Over the radio a new voice chimed in. "Sir we've searched the entire floor and there's no sign of any of them."

"How is that possible? The elevators are shut down and you have the stairs blocked off."

"The Hero is more nimble than you think." Christopher said with a dark chuckle. "It matters not. Keep the patrol. Everyone go to your positions. And make sure the police are ready to take down the capital. I want to be sitting in the council chambers by morning tomorrow."

The men all nodded and moved to do as he said. "Oh and Lionel." He said to the only man who wasn't dressed in a suit. Lionel was a tall man dressed in robes with a bandana covering his eyes, signifying that he was blind.

"Yes sir?"

"Go wait for them on the tenth floor."

* * *

"Eighth floor cleared, move on to the next one." One guard said to another as they both took off past the locked elevator doors and to another area.

Inside the locked doors in the darkened shaft of the elevators was the collection of Kody, Mary, Talon, Kari, Richard, and Micah. They were all squished together standing upon a steel beam that was in between the two different elevator shafts. They all hung on for dear life. For below them was an eight floor drop. But desperate times called for desperate measures. So they squished upon a small steel beam hanging over to their deaths. "This has got to be your worst idea ever." Kari whispered to Kody. She was pressed against his back while Micah was pressed against hers and Kody was pressed against Richard's back.

"Shh! They could still be out there." He whispered back and did his best to ignore her constant complaining. They listened closely for any other signs of guards being outside the doors. Once a few minutes passed and Kody was satisfied with their privacy then he reached in his pocket to pull out Kayla's cellphone. His feet were balancing on the beam while his right hand held onto the back of Richard's shirt. His left hand got into his pocket and pulled out the pink cellphone and looked at it.

 _Are you guys ok?_

A text he received from the number Kayla was using. He turned over his shoulder a bit. "Uh Kari you're better at this texting stuff. You wanna?"

"You're hopeless without her." Kari said with a smile and took the phone she quickly typed a reply and handed it back to him.

 _We are all fine. We are stuck on the 8 floor. Kody has us stuck in the elevator shaft._

He turned and glared at Kari who just gave him a sweet smile. A second later the phone buzzed and another text appeared on the screen.

 _Be careful they have patrols all over but they sent all the other guards to the upper levels. I'm alone on this floor right now._

Kody tilted his head curiously at the sight of that. "It seems like they're planning something. Kayla says they all moved to the upper floors and she's left unguarded." He whispered to them.

"Of course, they assumed that we don't know where she is so they are guessing we'll search all the top levels. We have the upper hand cause we actually know where she is." Talon whispered back.

This made Kody realize they were in a good position. If they could get the drop on Ganondorf's men and slip right through to where Kayla was then they could safely get all of them out. Even though Kody knew this was still going to end with him fighting Ganondorf. But this way all his friends and most importantly Kayla would be out of harm's way. That was still the first objective. Getting Kayla out of here.

"How does she know this?" Micah whispered.

"She's using one of their phones. She must have access to all their updates." Kody replied.

"Speaking of which we can probably turn on that radio to listen in on their movements." Richard added.

"Right." Kody put the phone back in his pocket and pulled the radio from his belt. He switched it on and they listened in.

"Team 2, moving to fourth floor. Team 4, floor nine cleared. Moving to eleven." The radio crackled.

"We can get through the ninth floor without any problems now." Micah said. "Weird that they completely bypassed the tenth floor."

"That is strange but we need to focus on going up." Kody stated.

"We're going to be in a constant battle now." Talon said. "We can try and sneak but I'm sure there will be times when we are forced to fight."

Kody didn't like the idea. He knew they were going to have to fight constantly but the fact that all of them were going to be in danger. It worried him. Especially when his eyes fell on his younger sister. She didn't need to be involved in any of this. But they couldn't leave her anywhere. That would have been worse and she would have been in more danger if she wasn't with the group.

"We'll worry about it when we get there." Kody said. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"There's a ventilation shaft right up there." Talon pointed to a small vent above their heads. "It leads to the ninth floor and then we could take the small stairs on that floor to the tenth. That's where the emergency elevators start. We could power one up and take it to the twentieth." He explained.

"Sounds like the best plan I've heard yet." Kari said. Kody had to agree. If they could skip over ten floors it would give them a great head start. They still had a long way to go after all.

"Alright let's get up there."

* * *

Kayla was happy when she heard the phone vibrate and looked to see another message from Kody. Or Kari.

 _We're moving up to the tenth floor. We'll let you know when we get closer_.

"Good." She whispered to herself. Things seemed to be going well even though they had a small hiccup at the beginning. She was getting reports from Ganondorf's men on her phone so she could see everything that was going right or wrong. It did seem weird that they were moving most of the guards to the upper floors but then again Kody wasn't supposed to know where she is.

Kayla stood up from the bed and stretched her arms above her head. She was almost feeling relieved from the awful situation she was still in. Though she was still trapped in a cell and her friends were floors beneath her and in peril but the situation was finally looking up for her.

She had been stuck in the room for what felt like forever. To keep herself distracted she began to search things out and try to get somewhere. She had tried breaking open the door but it was locked tight. Then she went under the bed and pulled out a wire that was sticking out of it. She managed to fashion the wire to fit up her sleeve. She didn't know what she was going to do with it but she was going to use it if she needed to.

Kayla pushed her hair out of her face and went over to the door. Standing on her toes she looked through the small window on the door. The hallway seemed to be clear with no signs of guards anymore. She looked down at the handle and tried it again. No use, it was locked tight. She didn't know what she was expecting. She looked up at the window again to see a shadow coming towards her door. She panicked. Running back over to the bed she grabbed the cellphone and stuffed it in her pocket.

The door opened seconds later with a hiss. She sits on the bed and sees the man known as K walk in and shut the door behind him. "Interested in what's going on outside?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

"I have a feeling you'll tell me either way." She said glaring at the man. She hated his holier than thou attitude.

"Of course. You're friends are here." Kayla knew that he wanted a reaction. So she had to play the part.

"What?" She feigned shock. It seemed to work cause he kept smiling. She should be an actress. "They're here?"

"Yes, they are making progress to come and get you. But they don't know where you are do they?"

"They'll find me." She said as she glared at him again.

"Sure they will. Maybe not. Not with Lionel going after them." He said.

Now this was actual news to her. She had no idea what this meant. She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Who is Lionel?"

"You remember Agahnim? Your friend who does magic?"

"Yes I remember." She still had a chip on her shoulder from the pain he put her through. "What about him?"

"Lionel was trained in the magic arts by him. He lost his eyes years ago and he simply sees through magic now. He's powerful and I'm afraid your friends don't stand a chance."

"You believe in this magic?" She had to ask.

"And you don't?" Kayla scoffed and looked away from him. "I've seen the things he can do. It's amazing really. I'm afraid since you're the only one that can do magic that your fiends will be helpless against them."

"Don't underestimate Kody." She shot back and glared at him once more. "He is the Hero after all."

"Oh yes, I have no doubt he will win and eventually reach here. And then he will save you and go on to fight his mortal enemy." K said and turned to leave.

"You seem so sure that this will happen." Kayla looked at his back curiously.

"Of course." He turned back to smile at her one more time. "He is my son after all."

Kayla felt the oxygen leave her lungs as he said that. "Kody's father?" She stared with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it. The father that abandoned Kody's mother when she was pregnant. He… he was working with the enemy?! "How could you do this? Work against your own son!" She yelled at him.

"He is only my son by blood. Nothing more. He didn't need a father. Or a mother apparently." He shrugged as if it were nothing. "The boy doesn't need anyone."

"How can you say that? Why would you do that?" Kayla had to know why.

"His mother was apart of the Keepers of the Triforce. I found that out and chose her. There are two sides to every story. There are the Keepers and then there is us. The Followers of Power. We kept records too and found out the Triforce was returning. Ganondorf was already born so we had to ensure another would be born as well. I was given the task of making sure the Hero was born into his family line. Once I succeeded I left. That was all that I had to do. Sure enough the boy of prophecy returns to his blood origins. Not expected but no unwelcomed."

"So you never cared? You were just helping to fulfill the prophecy for the enemy?"

"I am the enemy." K stared darkly at the young girl. "Yes, I was never interested in the boy or his mother. I had a job to do and I did it. In the end everyone got what they wanted."

"But not Kody." Kayla's lip trembled as she felt the pain for her best friend. "He had no family for the longest time. Forced to go from foster home to foster home. Never having a father or a mother. It's your fault!"

"Indeed. Something I'm sure he'll remind me of." K said and turned to leave. "If he survives long enough."

* * *

"Why is there a random staircase leading to the next floor?" Kari had to ask as they climbed the stairs to the tenth floor.

"The ninth floor is primarily maintenance. The need direct access to the tenth floor cause it dealt with experiments and had a lot of electrical and gas lines. It was for safety." Talon explained. He got to the top and held the door open for the group to walk through.

"Well let's not stay long. I have a feeling things could go bad." Richard said as he walked behind Kody who led them down the hallway.

"Don't say that." Kody said rolling his eyes. "Then things are going to go bad."

"It seems that way." They all stopped from the new voice in the room. They looked to see a tall man at the end of the hall wearing a gray robe and a white bandana over his eyes. His head was shaved but was black. He turned his head up as if he were looking at the group. "You are not to leave this floor."

Kody looked and didn't see a weapon on him. But he didn't know if there was anything hiding underneath his robes. Talon reacted first and aimed his weapon at the new enemy. "I suggest you get out of our way." Talon said.

"Your weapons can't hurt me." He said and held up his hand. How did he see that? He seemed to be blind. But looks were deceiving.

"We'll see. Last chance." Talon said as his grip tightened on the pistol.

"Take your best shot." The man said. Talon narrowed his eyes and fired a shot. Just as soon as he did it sounded like the bullet bounced off as a magical blue bubble came around him, keeping the bullet from hurting him. Then he flexed his hand and a blue ball shot from it and flew across the room. Hitting Talon and making him fly back into the wall.

"What the hell?"

"Daddy!"

Kody looked at Talon who tried to get up and shook his head. "I'm alright." He said as Mary came near him. "That guy can use magic." As if stating the obvious.

"Okay so what do we have against magic?" Kari asked as she took a step back.

"I got nothing." Richard said.

"I don't think we're ready for this." Micah said.

"I have those spell books." Mary said. Kody looked at her and then he nodded.

"Where's the elevator?" He asked Talon.

"Down that way." He pointed in the opposite direction from the man.

Kody looked from that direction to the tall man using magic. "Alright you guys get out of here. You won't be able to help anyway."

"What about you?" Micah asked.

"I'll take him." Kody said as he grabbed his boomerang from his belt. "Mary's gonna help." He said.

"Absolutely not." They all looked at Talon who was on his feet again. "She's not going two feet away from me." He said.

"Look I know you want to keep her safe but she is the only one who can help me." He turned and stepped towards the older man putting his hand on his shoulder. "I promise, nothing will happen to her. She is my sister too." He said with determination in his eyes.

Talon looked at him for a long moment before nodding. "Alright." He turned and knelt next to his daughter. "Be safe Mary. If anything bad happens I want you to run and don't look back."

"I'll be fine dad." She said. And she didn't look one bit scared of the current situation they were in.

Talon nodded then turned to the others. "Let's go." Micah and Richard nodded at Kody and then followed Talon. Kari walked up to Kody. He gave her a funny look as he didn't know what she was doing. A moment later she quickly reached out and hugged him tightly. Just as soon as she did she let go. "Come back Kody." She said before rushing after the others.

Kody looked down at Mary who looked back at him. "That was weird." He said.

"I know right?" She agreed.

"Are you ready finally?" The tall man asked the two siblings.

Kody turned back to him and held his boomerang firmly. "Mary, start going through that book. Find something to take him down." He told his younger sister.

"I don't even know how to use magic." She said honestly.

"Maybe just saying the spells would work. I don't know just try something." He said before reaching up and turning his hat so the bill was backwards. "I have a feeling this will hurt." Kody walked towards his new opponent.

"You must be the Hero, Link." The man said.

"So I've been told." Kody said.

"I am Lionel. Protégé of the wizard Agahnim and top agent of Ganondorf. And I will be your last opponent." He said spreading out his hands.

"I have a feeling I'll be hearing that a lot." Kody mumbled. He reached back with his left hand and pulled his shield off his back, securing it on his left arm.

Kody ran at Lionel with his weapons ready. Lionel powered up another blue blast and fired it at the young hero. Kody saw it coming and held up his shield. It hit the magical shield and exploded, turning into blue mist and being completely harmless. Kody peered above his shield to see that he was indeed safe from the magical powers of his enemy as long as he used his shield. Lionel flinched at this but tied it again. And again it hit the shield and turned into mist. Kody lowered his shield and smirked at his opponent. "Magic doesn't work on magic." He said and then threw his boomerang at the man.

The boomerang soared in the air and hit Lionel in the head. He staggered backwards and Kody rushed, grabbing his returning boomerang as it came back to him. Once he got close Lionel recovered and spun his leg around through the air. He succeeded in kicking Kody with great force so that he flew back and hit the wall.

"Magic isn't the only thing I excel in." He said as lightning began to glow from the palms of his hands. "But it helps."

Kody stood up and brought his shield up as lightning came at him. It hit his shield but unlike the magic blasts it didn't dissipate harmlessly. It instead spread from the shield to his body and hurt him. The bolts spread up and down his body, it appeared his shield was not invincible. He recoiled from it but stayed strong and on his feet. He saw the magic user power up another blast of lightning so he ducked and rolled to the side to avoid it. It flew past him and hit the wall, leaving a hole in its wake.

"Mary I could use your help soon." He called out to his sister. Behind him Mary was sitting on the floor with three books opened in front of her.

"I'm going as fast as I can. You try reading this stuff." She shot back at him.

"Then you try fighting this guy!" He yelled back at her. He held up his boomerang and threw it at Lionel. This time however, as it came at him he reached out and caught it in the air. Kody's eyes widened from this. That was something he didn't expect.

"Your weapon is pitiful." He threw the boomerang back at Kody who caught it with ease as well. "These are weapons." Lionel reached behind his back and pulled out a giant long samurai style sword and then a long broadsword with a purple hilt. He twisted them both in his hands and got into a battle stance.

Kody took a step back in surprise but steadied himself as he lifted his boomerang and shield up. Feeling a bit out classed at the moment. Though he still narrowed his eyes and stood tall. Lionel walked forward and Kody charged ahead as well. He swung downwards with the katana and Kody raised his shield and blocked it. The other sword came across in a sweeping move to which Kody sidestepped and it went right past his body. He could feel the wind of the blade passing by his body. Another swing with the katana came close to hitting his head but he ducked underneath it. That blade connected into the ground. Kody flipped around but was at a bad angle and couldn't bring his shield up to block the incoming blade. So he reached out with the boomerang and caught the broadsword with it. He stuck the blade within the crevice of his boomerang and away from his fingers.

He didn't notice but the back of his left hand began to glow with the sign of the Triforce as he flipped the boomerang around to get a good angle on it. He managed to pry the weapon from his opponent's hand and it flew and stuck into the wall. Lionel was shocked but recovered by grabbing ahold of Kody's hand and throwing him clear across the room. Kody cashed into a door and ripped it right off the hinges. He fell on top of the door and rolled off it, struggling to get up.

"I got it! Wyldia Novincing!" He heard Mary yell from the hallway. As Lionel marched towards Kody a giant golden wall appeared between the two fighters. Kody rose back to his feet and sighed.

"Mary this is not what I meant by helping." Kody said, completely ignoring the fact that she just cast a spell.

"Sorry still working on it." Kody rolled his eyes and was about to say something else when a sword went straight through the wall and almost hit him in the face. He took a step back as Lionel sliced right through the magical wall.

"Your magic is weak." He said passing through it. Kody backed up into the room he found himself in. It was a large room that was mostly cleared out but had tables and testing equipment on it. There was a locked door on the far side of the room as well. Kody had his shield up but he lost his boomerang in the struggle and couldn't find it for now. "You never stood a chance Hero."

"I am the only chance." Kody said. The blade came down near his head and Kody blocked it with his shield. Holding it above his head but leaving his body exposed. Lionel used this chance and took his free hand right to Kody's opening and lightning poured out, hitting the defenseless hero. He was blasted from it and sent flying backwards into the locked door. He crashed through the door, again, and sent into the room where he hit the back wall and a large chest fell on him, opening up with items falling all around him. The pain from the lightning hurt him badly and smoke came from his clothing. His sweatshirt had some burn holes in it, letting his green armor poke out some.

Kody struggled to get up but just as soon as it seemed like Lionel would win another voice called out.

"Fira Dontiva!" From behind Lionel stood Mary who was holding her spell book. Out from the book a small fireball came out from her command and hit Lionel in the back. He grunted and fell to one knee. His blind face turned to look at the small girl who squeaked from the look she got from the guy. He stood back up and advanced on the small girl.

"Fira Dontiva!" She yelled again and it hit him again but he shrugged it off this time. Kody saw the bad situation and got up to his feet. As he took a step he stood on something that had fallen from the chest. He tilted his head at what he saw but grabbed it nonetheless and charged out.

As Lionel got closer to her Kody ran from behind hand stuck his shield directly in the back of the evil mage. Lionel was knocked forward but stayed on his feet. "Run Mary!" Kody yelled and she ran out of the room and back into the hallway. Lionel turned around and swung his sword at Kody who blocked it easily.

"You've made your last mistake." Lionel said and took a step back. Powering up a larger blast of pure white light in his hand. He fired it at Kody without a second thought. Kody narrowed his eyes and held up the new thing he picked up. A butterfly net. Kody swung it at the magic blast and was shocked to see that it caught in the net. He didn't even know why he did that or what was going on but he spun in a circle with the white blast in the net. Soon he was back around and the blast went out from the net and hit Lionel. The blast was huge and it sent him flying through the wall and back into the hallway.

Kody looked at the net with pure shock. "What kind of net is this?" He asked with a large smile. Seems like this brave new world he found himself in was full of surprises. He stuck the net on his belt in front and walked towards the door. He found his boomerang on the ground and picked it up, putting it in his back waistband. He stepped out into the hall and saw that Lionel was still picking himself up. Kody looked to his immediate left and saw the sword was still stuck inside the wall. He reached over and pulled it from the wall. Weighing it in his hand before turning to glare at his opponent.

"How are you doing this?" Lionel gasped out as he stood back up.

"Don't you know?" Kody asked as he walked close and twirled the sword in his hand. "I'm the Hero." Lionel formed another magical blast in his free hand and tried to shoot it at Kody. He dodged to the left and it flew past him. Kody swung across with his sword and Lionel blocked. He pushed back and then swung at Kody again who blocked it with his shield. Kody knocked the sword back, leaving the older man open and defenseless. Kody swung his sword with great strength at the opening. He slashed Lionel across the chest and he was forced to stagger backwards. Kody brought his sword back up again and advanced towards his opponent.

"It doesn't matter." Lionel began to laugh darkly. He held his left arm up to the wound on his chest as it started to bleed. "You will lose to the King. He has foreseen it."

"You guys got it all wrong." Kody said. "The Hero always wins."

"But you can't save everyone." He raised his hand up to point at Mary at the other end of the hallway. Kody recognized the lightning building up in his hand and knew what was coming. He reacted out of instinct immediately. He brought the sword up high and swung it down on the extended arm. It sliced right through like his arm was butter. The arm fell to the ground and the result was that the lightning exploded around the two instead. Kody was knocked back and flew into the wall. He left a hole in the wall and fell on the ground. He felt the pain coursing through his body. He clenched his teeth and rolled on the ground. That magic stuff really hurt. He pushed himself to his knees and looked over at Mary. She was okay but looked at him worriedly.

Kody sat back on his heels and sighed. Fights weren't easy. He pushed himself to his feet and stabbed the sword in the ground to pick himself up. Behind Kody was a hole in the wall that revealed a large pipe that was busted. Gas began to pour out from the pipe. Across the way a fire was still going from one of Lionel's earlier attacks. Soon the entire room was going to be on fire. He needed to get out of there. He shakily stood up and looked at Lionel who was fallen and bleeding. He started to chuckle darkly as Kody stood over him. "And so… it begins." He coughed and dropped the katana in his one hand. He reached up and grabbed the blindfold over his eyes and took it off. Revealing his pale white eyes that weren't focusing on anything. "I am the first part in the moving parts. I was taken in by cultists at a young age. When Ganondorf got older he had experiments done on me… lost my eyes." He rubbed his eyes then let his hand dropped. "I was always used to be a killer. And now I live by the sword and die by the sword. And this is how it ends. Your first kill." He looked up at Kody and smiled. "Make it count kid."

Kody tightened his grip on the hilt of the blade. He swung it up in the air and brought it down. Next to Lionel's head. Lionel looked at the sword, surprised. He turned to look back at Kody. "I'm not going to kill a defenseless person." He said looking down and away from Lionel. "I may be forced to fight and kill but I am not a murderer. I know what I am and killing someone who can't defend themselves is something I don't do." Kody yanked the sword from the wall and walked away. The gas ignited but didn't explode. Unlike in the movies most gases don't explode from being exposed to flame. But they do burn. The right side of the wall started to burn as well.

"You're just going to walk away?" Lionel asked as Kody pushed Mary with him.

"I've giving you a chance to walk away." Kody said as he got near the door to leave. He turned back one more time to look at his fallen opponent. "We all make our own futures. And we have our destinies." Kody turned back and walked with Mary. "And I have my destiny to fulfill."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Wow, so when I started this chapter I did not expect it to be this good if I do say so myself. I hope all of you enjoyed it. I especially liked writing in the butterfly net, one of the most underrated weapons in all of Zelda. And so it begins. The uphill battle of our hero. Will he be reunited with Zelda finally? Or will things take a turn for the worse? Guess you'll have to find out.


	13. Die Hard

A/N: Alright so we only have three chapters left now. Don't worry part 2 will come out shortly afterwards. So be patient my little children, more will be coming. Anyway part two of the tower war. And if you liked the last one then you'll love this one. Or hate it. Depends on how you look at the situation. Alright but I'm not gonna spoil anything so here we go.

Die Hard

"Do you think everyone is okay?" Mary asked her brother. The two made their way to the elevator and were inside it as it slowly made its way up the building.

"Yeah they're with your dad." Kody said as he began to pull of his sweatshirt. He took off the damaged clothing article and threw it down on the ground. He looked at his left arm to see a long gash on it and it was still bleeding.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking up at him.

Kody looked from his arm to his sister. "It's just a scratch Mary. I'll be okay." With his hoodie off now he was wearing his green light armor that hung past his waist. It fit him suitably, as it should. Since it was his armor after all.

"Where did you learn to fight with a sword?" Mary asked as he checked himself over for more wounds.

"I didn't. I think I just did it out of instinct." He said honestly. He found that his leg hurt but it wasn't too bad. Besides that he had no other wounds other than the stinging pain from all the hits of magic he suffered. "My soul, or the Triforce, helping me I suppose." He looked at the back of his left hand once he said that.

Mary nodded then looked straight ahead. "Is what he said true?" Kody looked down at his sister with questioning eyes. "That you'll have to kill people?" She looked at him when she asked this time.

He knew why she was asking. She was scared. And who wouldn't be at her age? She was only eight and was forced to live in this crazy new world of fighting and evil. She was just worried her brother would change and fall. But Kody just smiled at her and put his hand on her head. "It's me Mary. I'll never change." Then his smile faded as he took a serious tone. "But when the time comes I promise I'll only do things that I have to. I'll never take someone's life just cause I can." He said.

"Good, I don't want you to change." She turned around and hugged her brother tightly. Kody smiled and hugged her back. Despite everything that is going on it was nice to hold on to something from the life before the Triforce. This moment made him feel like all the wrong could go away.

The elevator dinged, signifying that they were on the 20th floor and ruining the moment. Kody released his sister and they both got ready for the battle ahead. Mary slung her small backpack on her back and held onto the spell book close to her chest. Kody picked the shield up from the ground and put it on his back, keeping the sword in his left hand and the pistol he had in his left. The boomerang and net were on his belt while the small pack was on his back as well. He had handed off Kayla's backpack to Kari before they split up earlier.

The doors opened to the next floor and it seemed to be clear. Kody took a step out and looked all around, making sure the coast was clear. It seemed to be empty and he motioned for Mary to follow. The two lightly jogged down the hallway. All the meanwhile Kody was looking for something to point him in the right direction. They reached a turn in the hallway and Kody spotted a fire escape map. Kody stopped and went to look at it.

"Okay we're here." He said pointing to it. "The fire escape leads outside and goes all the way up and down. But I bet they have it guarded." Kody guessed.

"We could always try it?" Mary offered.

Kody looked at her for a long moment, regarding what she had said. Finally he shrugged. "I guess it's the only real option we have right now." He then reached into his pocket and produced Kayla's cellphone, which was still on despite his fight. He had to make a few calls first.

* * *

Kayla had a long time to process the information of the man known as K being Kody's father. It was a big piece of information that shocked her and set precedence on the current situation. She knew that Kody would probably freak out over this news. It was probably best that he didn't know. All things considered. But he had the right to know too. It was quite the dilemma.

As she mulled over this moral choice she felt the phone vibrating in her pocket. She quickly pulled the phone out and saw that it was her number calling. She quickly answered it and put it up to her ear.

"Kody?"

"Kayla! It's good to hear you again." She smiled at hearing his voice. He seemed to be alright.

"It's good to hear that you're okay. You are okay right?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Had a small run in but we're okay." He said. "Mary and I are making are way up through the fire escape now."

"Well that's great I hope you stay safe. Wait, just you and Mary?" Kayla noticed they were severely lacking people from the group.

"Yeah we had to split up. Mary and I are going to meet up with them soon. I just wanted to call you first and tell you that we are on our way up."

"Well thank you. But you need to meet up with them. I don't want to think about you out there by yourself with Mary." She said. "And uh…" She wasn't sure she should tell him about his father. Should she be the one to unleash the devastating news? Did it really matter with everything going on and their current situation?

"What?" He asked after several seconds.

"Just make sure I see you soon." She couldn't tell him. It wasn't her place to tell him.

"You will. See you soon Kayla."

"Be safe Kody."

* * *

"Sir reports from the tenth floor. We have a gas leak down there." One man said.

Christopher was standing near the window, looking out at the world as the sun began to set in the distance. Slowly the light began to disappear from his form leaving his lower body in darkness. "Probably from their fight. Any word from Lionel?" He asked, not bothering to turn and face the man.

"Our patrol went to the floor and saw the damage caused. The gas isn't an explosion hazard but it has set the entire floor on fire. Our men did their best but found that there was no bodies left."

"So the Hero hasn't decided to kill yet?" Christopher mulled over to himself. "No matter, it was merely to stall him. Where is the Hero now?"

"He fled to higher levels. We haven't found him yet. But we found the others, they were advancing up through the back stairwell until we cornered them on the 26th floor. They managed to evade us but we wounded one. A blood trail was found on the floor. We lost two men as well."

"Lucas." Christopher said with a hiss. "He will make catching the group near impossible." The darkness continued to creep up his body as the sunlight went away. "And the Hero?"

"He wasn't with the group from the reports. Perhaps they split up."

"Likely. In fact I believe that he would have fought Lionel on his own. A daunting task but since he is Link I assume he lived."

The radio crackled and the man turned to answer it. Soon he turned back to his master. "Sir the fire has spread to the ninth floor. It's going to be near impossible to put the fire out now."

"It doesn't matter. Get the fire department here. They can have access to the lower levels and make sure the gunfire isn't heard."

"Of course sir. But that still presents a problem. The ninth floor has a direct pipeline to the 23rd floor."

Christopher slowly turned his head to the side but then turned back just as soon as he did. "The volatile liquids?"

"Still there sir."

"Damn, now we are going to have to devote manpower to moving away from the fires. So be it. Have those canisters moved to the upper levels. Do it now."

"We have men moving them as we speak."

"Good." The sun only shed a few rays on Christopher's face as it disappeared. "Now, tell K to be ready and that he needs to move the girl." And now the sun completely disappeared, completely shrouding the man in darkness with no light left. "It's time to end this."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where you are!?" Kari yelled over the phone.

Kody held it away from his ear at the moment she yelled at him. He put it back to his ear when she was done. "Look we thought we'd check the fire escape."

"And!?"

"It was completely guarded!" Kody was currently running for his life up the stairs as over a dozen men chased him from below. Mary was on his back, thinking it was too slow for her to run by herself. They weren't shooting at him but Mary held the shield over her back just in case. "And now we're running like crazy! Where are you?"

"We made it to the 32nd floor. We hid in an abandoned room. We had to fight our way up here but we had to stop."

Kody was barely listening as he focused on running. He looked to his right as he passed by another floor. It read 30. He ran even faster to try and make it to where they were. "We're almost there. I'm gonna try and divert them so get ready to move." He said to Kari.

"There's a problem with that Kody." She said back.

"What is it!?" Kody yelled as he reached 31. He opened the door and got inside. He set Mary down and turned his attention to the door. Pointing the pistol at it and shooting the handle off.

"We were ambushed a couple floors down. And… Richard got hit."

Kody stopped and turned to the side. "He was shot? Is he alright?"

"Yes, we managed to patch him up. It was only a small wound in his arm, we have to take him to a hospital after this." Kari said.

"Of course." Kody said as he turned and pushed Mary along with him. "Look just to be safe maybe Mary's dad can take you guys out of here. It's getting crazy and-"

 _Bang_

The loud gunshot cut off his words and the pain forced him to stumble. His hand slowly went down and felt the blood soaked wound that came from the unexpected gunshot. Kody staggered forward and then fell down. Mary screamed and ran towards her brother. The cellphone fell from his hand and rolled ahead of him. Kari calling out his name during the whole time.

From a swinging opened door a figure stepped out. Slowly walking down the hall to the fallen hero. He lowered his pistol down but kept it firmly in his hand. He came closer to the two on the ground and stepped in front of Kody. His left foot came crashing down on Kayla's cellphone, crushing it. Kody clenched his eyes shut, damning his luck.

The numbing pain passed and he could feel the where he was shot. The wound went straight through and out his back just above where his kidney was. Even though it didn't put him in mortal danger it was still painful. VERY painful. Kody grunted as his right hand reached out in front of him for the sword.

"Not yet." The man said and stepped on his hand. Kody groaned as he put pressure on it.

"Stop it!" Mary screamed.

The man pointed the gun at her. "I suggest you keep quiet." Mary gulped but kept her mouth shut. Tears pouring down her cheeks from the situation. She had both her small hands on her brother's back, holding onto him for dear life.

Kody had his left hand on his wound in his stomach since the bullet had passed straight through his body, breaking through the light armor he wore. Once the man pointed the gun to his sister, Kody brought his left hand back to reach for the boomerang. He grabbed it and started to pull it up. "Don't… point at my… sister!" He got out with clenched teeth. Blood could be seen dripping out from the corners of his mouth.

The man raised an eyebrow and pointed the gun at Kody's head. "Fair enough. Now don't do anything rash and I won't have to bring you more pain." He put his gun back in its holster and turned away, stepping off of Kody's foot.

Kody retracted his hand and hissed in pain. Mary quickly turned back to her brother and helped him to sit up. Kody watched as the man turned away from them. "Mary, the potion." He said to her quietly. Mary nodded and grabbed Kody's leather pack. Searching for the magical red potion.

"You've done well for yourself. Beaten opponents I thought would sure kill you. Yet you still had to surprise us all. Including me." He said with his back to the two. "Oh." He turned around and pulled out the gun again, firing one shot at the red filled bottle Mary was holding and shattering the potion. "No cheating."

Kody watched the healing potion fall to the ground and all his chances with it. He had no illusions of the current situation. He was shot and their one thing that could keep all of them alive was gone. No way they could make it out of this situation.

"Now," the man walked over and crouched down next to Kody. Keeping the gun in his hand again. "Let's talk."

Kody glared at him. He reached out with his left arm and pushed Mary back, shielding her. "Then talk."

"I wanted to take a moment from your busy schedule to have a family conversation." The man said.

Kody blinked before shaking his head in confusion. "Family? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Kody. I know it's been twelve years but certainly you can see the family resemblance." The man reached up and took off his dark sunglasses to reveal his piercing blue eyes, same as Kody's. "The look of your own father."

The world came to a stop for the young boy. Like an asteroid hitting the planet and destroying the earth. Wiping out the life on it. This hit Kody's world and destroyed everything he knew. "W-what?"

"Not the first answer I was expecting but fitting." He reached out and put a hand on Kody's shoulder. "Yes son, I am your father. I met your mother, we had you and I left before you were born."

A million different emotions flew by Kody's face. Getting this crippling news would make anyone go near crazy from the fact. But the one emotion that stuck in the end was anger. He lowered his head and glared before lashing out and punching his father in the face. He fell onto his back from the surprise hit. It made Kody feel good. Getting out the undeniable anger he held in his heart for the man that left his mother. It had always been on the back of his mind through his life but he never expressed it. Until now. He needed to get that out.

His father laughed and got back to his feet. "Now I expected that." He brushed off his suit then looked back at his son. "But is that any way to treat your father?"

"You are not my father." Kody spat out like it was oil.

"Fine, call me Kyle. No one knows my real name but I felt you should at least know it."

"So you show up and shoot your son? Not to mention the fact that you work for the enemy."

"Ah but who is the real enemy?" His father or Kyle said holding up a hand. "We are trying to fix the world and you are stopping that. From that point of view you are the evil one."

"Oh so now you're Anakin thinking the Jedi are evil?"

"Star Wars."

"Classic."

"Yeah."

A small awkward silence passed between the two. Kyle's eyes fell to the wound in Kody's stomach. "We are enemies son. That's simply the fact of the situation." He said.

"Stop calling me son. I'm not your son. I am my mother's son." Kody was glaring hard at him. Hoping that it would be enough to stop him from talking anymore.

"Indeed you are. If she were here she would be helping you no doubt. Proud to see you be the legendary Hero of Time. But unfortunately only one of us is proud of that."

"I could tell." Kody said holding up his hand that was covered in blood. "What now? You're going to kill me and finish this?"

"No, I'm going to tell you to leave. Take your friends and go. Ganondorf will eventually kill you. But this way you can live for a little while longer." Kyle explained with a serious expression.

Kody could hear the faint sounds of gunfire coming from the stairwell behind him. Looks like his friends were coming to the rescue. "I won't leave. I won't back down. I have to save Kayla. And since I am the Hero I have to stop Ganondorf."

Kyle sighed and turned around. He looked down at the pistol in his hand and cocked the hammer back. "Then I'm sorry son." He turned around and pointed the gun at Kody. "This will be quick. More than I can say for what Ganondorf wanted to do to you." Mary clutched onto her brother tighter and Kody pushed her back while glaring at his father.

Before he could get a shot off the door from the fire escape busted open and Talon barged into the room with both his guns held up. "Mary!" He yelled. Kody reacted quickly and turned to cover the young girl.

Gunshots echoed in the room as Talon fired at Kyle and he fired back. They both missed their marks as Talon took cover and Kyle ran back to the elevators. When the bullets stopped going off Kody poked his head up to see Talon and the rest of the group coming through. Mary immediately jumped up and ran to her father's arms. Kari, Micah, and Richard ran over to Kody to check on him.

"It's not that bad." He said grunting. It still hurt worse than he ever experienced before.

"You're lying." Kari said blankly.

"You're right, it hurts really bad." He laughed darkly and groaned in pain. "Help me up." Micah gave Kari a look and the two helped him to his feet. Kody stood up and looked over at Richard who was pointing his weapon down the hall to make sure no one was following them. Kody saw that his left shoulder had a makeshift bandage on it. "You alright?" He asked his friend.

"You're worse." Richard simply stated. Kody laughed and nodded.

"We need to use that healing potion. You won't make it." Micah said as he looked at the amount of blood Kody lost.

"We can't, he shot the potion." Kody said pointing at the broken glass.

"Oh no. We can't just ignore this one." Kari said as they began walking down the hallway. "We need to get you to a doctor."

Kody, instead of agreeing, looked at his sister. "I have a different idea."

* * *

"Where is he?" Christopher glared at two of his men.

"Sorry sir, we didn't know he left his post. K just reported in, he's back at his post." One man said.

"No more games." Christopher stalked across the room and grabbed one man by his collar. "I want him to stay at his post. And I want you two to personally go down there and bring me the girl." He said looking between the two.

"Yes sir." They both said and quickly turned to leave. As the door shut behind him his phone was buzzed. Christopher snarled in anger and frustration before marching over to his desk and pressing the button.

"What!?"

"Sir we managed to move all the volatile barrels to safety but the fire spread up and the mixing valves are going to get caught. The explosion will damage most of the building and create after affects."

"Damn it." Christopher leaned over his desk and seethed. "Fine, move everything to the secondary location. Divert all our teams to getting everything moved. Stopping the Hero is no longer a priority. I want everything gone. No one must know the secrets housed here."

* * *

"Are you certain of this?" Talon asked. They had moved up to the 32nd floor and were sitting in a locked room. Micah was guarding the door while the others were circled around him. Except for Mary who was reading in her book.

"We don't have another choice." Kody said. His face was starting to turn pale from the amount of blood loss. He grabbed the bottle of water that Kari offered him and took a sip. He gave it back to the girl and looked at his sister. "I know you can do it Mary."

Mary looked up at him with big eyes. She bit her lip and nodded. She scooted closer to her brother and brought the book with her. "So this doesn't need to be said but it requires a lot of concentration." She looked at everyone around them. "Give me some space please."

Everyone stepped back and held their breath. She was going to perform some kind of magic that was supposed to heal him. Not completely, but enough for him to keep fighting. Mary looked directly at the book then closed her eyes and brought her hands together. She whispered something in Hylian and separated her hands just a little bit. From in between her hands a small glow of white light came from it. She closed her eyes even tighter and the light began to grow smaller.

"Mary, relax. Breathe." Kody told her carefully.

She took a deep breath and nodded. The light in her hands grew larger again. She slowly began to turn her hands towards Kody. As she did the white light began to turn into smaller circles and fly towards Kody. The circles connected with his body and disappeared. Soon the entire orb went from Mary's hands and into Kody. He looked down at his gunshot wound and moved his hand. The blood was still there but the wound was gone. He smiled in shock and looked back up at Mary who was blinking slowly.

"You did it Mary!" He said surprised. The other's got close again and looked at the miracle they witnessed. They all seemed to gasp in surprise.

"Okay, I'll take a nap now." And then she passed out.

"Mary!" They all yelled and Talon caught her, holding her close to him.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked. Kody quickly reached for his pack and started digging through it.

"It must be from all the magic she used. She's exhausted. It's hurting her life force." Kody pulled out the potion that contained blue liquid. He took off the cork lid and moved over to Mary. "Hold her up." Talon held up his daughter and Kody put the bottle to her lips. He tipped the bottle up and let a mouthful go into her mouth. Seconds later Mary's eyes opened up and she looked at everyone who was staring at her, amazed.

"What?"

Kody laughed and got to his feet. "Mary after this is over we are going to have a talk." Her father said and picked her up.

Kody placed the pack on his back. He looked at the gun in his hand before putting it in the back of his waistband and picking up his shield. He took the sword from up against the wall and held it up. He turned to the others with determination in his eyes. "Let's go save Kayla."

* * *

Kayla was waiting for a long time for any word. Nothing. After a while she called her phone. Nothing. It was starting to scare her. Why wouldn't they send word that they were making progress? This was starting to scare her. What if they were captured? Or worse?

She picked up the phone to call again when she heard someone opening the door. She jumped but managed to put the phone in her pocket before the person entered. When the door opened to reveal K she got scared. From the mean look in his eyes she knew this wasn't a good visit.

"Get up." He said in a rough tone. Kayla stood up from the bed and he crossed the room and grabbed her arm. "We're leaving." He said simply and began to pull her with him as they left the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he pulled her in a quick pace.

"Ganondorf wants you with him. And we're evacuating the building." He kept walking but turned to look down at her. "Seems like your friends won't be saving you this time."

"You don't know that. They could still save me." She said glaring up at the man.

"I know that for sure. Your little hero friend is too wounded to help anymore. I made sure of that."

Kayla stopped and ripped her arm away from him. She stared with wide eyes at him. "What did you do?" She said aghast.

He reached out and took her roughly by the shoulder. "I made sure he wouldn't suffer whatever pain Ganondorf has in store for him. He'll die painlessly." He pulled her along faster now. "You'll thank me when you suffer through Ganondorf's tortures yourself." As they turned to go to the elevators the door near the elevator doors busted open. An almost calming and quiet sense came between them as they waited for who was going to appear.

Kayla's heart beat faster as she saw the clear image of her best friend stepping through the door. He was clad in green armor with a shield in his left hand and a sword in his right. He looked more mature, even somewhat handsome. Kayla shook her head. 'Okay where did that come from?' She thought to herself. 'Focus Kayla.' She told herself. He was here to rescue her finally. Kody looked like he actually was Link the Hero. Her savior.

A bright smile graced her lips as she saw him for the first time since she was taken and this whole mess started. "Kody!" She yelled. Soon behind him stepped in their other friends. The other heroes who helped them on this crazy quest. And she couldn't be more grateful for all of them.

"Let her go!" Kody yelled pointing his sword at K.

"How did you live?" K asked his son from across the way.

"Don't you know?" Kody seemed to purposefully not calling him father. "I'm the Hero."

Kyle glared and then pushed Kayla to the ground. He held up his gun and started firing. Kayla watched everyone dive for cover and Kody just held up his shield. Kayla wanted to yell at him but watched as the bullets bounce off the shield. She closed her mouth and just watched in shock at what happened.

Once Kyle was out of rounds he lowered his gun and Kody lowered his shield. Kayla wanted to cheer but it wasn't over. Kyle went to switch out the clips in his gun. Kody stabbed the sword in the ground and reached behind him to grab something. Kayla saw him pull out a blue boomerang and throw it. It soared across the room and hit Kyle in the face knocking him to the ground and his pistol falling out of his hands. Kody grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the ground. He ran towards his father with sword raised high. He got close and stabbed the sword in the ground next to his father's head.

"You're finished." Kody said with narrowed eyes. Kayla was about to cheer when their hopes went down.

An explosion rocked the building. Making everyone falter and fall down. The building itself shook and parts of the foundation, pieces falling from everything. Kayla was thrown up and then rolled down the hallway a bit. She saw Kody get thrown on his back, his shield went flying from his hand and over his head. Landing somewhere behind him. Then part of the floor behind Kody caved in and fell to the next floor. The group next to the door fell down the hole and down to the next floor except for Talon and Mary who held onto the edge to keep from falling. Kayla saw her father jump to get her.

Her eyes fell back on Kyle who went for his gun then got to his feet again. Kody rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up but his father grabbed the sword before he could. Kody turned around to see a large blade coming at him. Kayla could only watch and scream as the blade went into Kody's shoulder and then into the wall, pinning him to it. Kody yelled out in pain from the blade as it went a good twelve inches straight through his shoulder. His hat fell from his head and onto the ground.

"You think this is a game son but you're playing with fire." He said, his face close to Kody. "Your mother was the same way." He said with a smirk.

Kody clenched his teeth. He had his hand on the sword as he glared back at his father. "Don't you dare talk about her!"

"Why not? Don't want me to sully her legacy? She did that well on her own." He raised up the hand that had his pistol and shot Talon in the back as he finally got Mary to safety. Talon fell to the ground after the shot.

"Daddy!" Mary screamed.

"Trying to find another man and continue the legacy." Kyle said shrugging. His eyes flicked to the side. "That was her own fault. She had to be taken care of. We didn't need her continuing on the line of the Keepers."

Kody gasped as did Kayla. "You didn't…" Kody got out.

"She left me no choice. She had to be taken out." Kyle said looking back at Kody with dead eyes.

Kayla saw the anger rise up in Kody's face. His expression turned dark. She never saw him this angry before. But the news that your father killed your mother would do that to a person. Even one as even tempered as Kody. "You son of a bitch!" He screamed. Kody slammed his head forward and hit Kyle square on the nose. Kyle stumbled back and tried to turn his gun around to shoot at his son. Kody grabbed the boomerang from his belt, she didn't notice he got that back, and hit it out of his hand. Kody used his upper body strength and forced his legs up to kick Kyle back off of him.

Kayla could only watch as Kody pulled the sword from his shoulder. She cringed watching him grab the sharp blade with his bare hand and pull the weapon out of his body. She could never imagine doing that herself and was shocked that he was able to actually cause himself more pain during this situation. He yelled in pure agony as the long sword came out from the wall then out from his shoulder. He didn't leave time for himself to breathe in pain as he flipped the sword around and ran back at his father. Kyle got up and pulled a small knife from his pocket. Kody swung at him but he ducked the larger sword and went in for the quick strike. Kody reached out and grabbed his hand before the knife hit him. Kayla noticed the glowing symbol of the Triforce on his hand as he did this. She looked back up at Kody with an amazed look in her eyes. Her little friend had grown so much before her very own eyes. She realized now that she didn't have to worry about him. He was Link, the Hero.

Kody brought the sword across in a strike and cut Kyle across his shoulder. Making him drop the knife as the blood splattered on the wall opposite. He staggered backwards and Kody sliced again, hitting him in the abdomen. The wound opened up immediately and bled down his body. This made Kyle fall to the ground, defeated. Kody stood over him, breathing heavily and staring down in hatred at the man who had killed his mother.

Kyle reached down with his right hand and looked at the cut on his body. He laughed and let his head fall back on the ground. "So it all comes full circle." His eyes fell onto his son and he smiled. "Do it son. Be the Hero you need to be."

Kayla watched as Kody stared at his father with an angry expression. He looked from him to the sword that was stained with blood. Blood of the man Kayla knew he wanted to kill so very badly right now. His grip tightened even more on the hilt. Kayla didn't want him to do it but it was his choice. And if he did it she wouldn't blame him. How could you judge one's actions when you've never lived a day in the life of someone else. His father was an evil man and did terrible things. But did he deserve what he was about to get?

Kody raised the weapon up, intent on striking. The anger and raw emotion in his eyes showed it. But as he did so his expression cracked. Kayla saw the falter in his eyes. She knew he wasn't a killer. It was clear in his hesitation that even he didn't want to do this. After a moment he lowered his sword and his face dropped. The blade hit the ground and vibrated in the tile floor. He looked down and hung his shoulders. He didn't drop his stance out of failure or loss of hope. But out of the realization that he couldn't kill even the most evil men if they were defenseless. He was not a mindless killer. "I'm not a murderer like you." Kody said. "You deserve to die, but I'm not going to do it."

Kyle's smile faded to a glare. Seems like this was not the reaction he wanted. "Then you are weak."

A gunshot made everyone in the room jump. Except for Kody. Instead he smiled a bit and stepped to the side as Talon walked up beside him, the older man looking down at Kyle with pure hatred in his eyes. The shot had hit Kyle in the chest and he gasped. Blood instantly came from it and he started breathing quicker. He looked up to lock eyes with Talon. A moment later he coughed and red mist came out of his mouth, leaving a single trail down his chin.

"No, he's stronger than all of us." Talon held up the pistol. "You killed the woman we all loved. Now she finally gets her revenge on you through me." Talon said before firing every single round in the pistol at him. Once it was empty a silence passed through the room. Talon slowly lowered his gun and Kody kept staring at his father's dead eyes.

"You alright?" He asked Talon.

"I'll live. The kids are alright too." Talon said looking at his bullet wound which was located just below his lung. He saw Kayla still lying on the ground then over at the hole in the floor. "I'll get them out of there." He said awkwardly and walked away.

Kody finally turned to look at Kayla. His hardened features scared her initially but then his face softened. Kayla was left lying there staring up at him dumbfounded. Her mouth was slightly open and her hair was all over her face along with sweat all over her forehead. She was sure she looked ridiculous right now. But Kody smiled and walked over to her. She was left speechless as he came to her and held out a hand. "You're safe now Kayla." He said with a kind smile.

"Kody!" She finally found her voice. She jumped past his hand and grabbed onto him, hugging him tightly. He grunted from the pain in his shoulder and she leaned back, remembering that he had suffered a major wound earlier. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't meant to!" She said quickly, looking at his face.

He just smiled and pulled her back to him for their hug. "I'm sorry I took so long." He said honestly. Closing his eyes and tilting her head to the side of hers. Letting her hair cover his face.

She laughed as she rubbed his back with the tips of her fingers. Relishing in the feel of her best friend returned to her life and here in her arms. Her face buried in his shoulder. She didn't mind the hard metal of his armor pressed to her face. It was good to finally be safe. "It's okay. I'm just so happy you're here." She said as tears of joy filled her eyes.

"I told you I was coming for you." He whispered to her. His right arm still held his sword and hung down by his side. His left hand kept pressing her firmly to him even though she was already up against him. He didn't want to let her go either. For fear of having to lose her again. She felt the same way. This moment was a long time coming.

But as soon as the moment started it ended. The elevator dinged and the door opened. They both looked to see two guards with guns step out. "Kody!" Talon yelled from across the way. Talon had to grab his daughter and duck for cover once more leaving the two on their own. Kody pushed Kayla behind him and ran forward. He went for his shield but the guards fired two shots first. One missed and hit the ground in front of him but one hit him in the shin. Kayla saw the burst of red drops the instant it hit. He faltered but grabbed the shield and held it up. The bullets bounced off it but Kody fell down to one knee. Kayla covered her mouth with her hands at watching this.

"No! Kody!" Kayla yelled as the men walked over to him. They were out of ammunition but still had the drop on him. Kody gave a pained gasp and his leg shook from a tremor. He looked up as the two walked over to him. The one man hit Kody with a pistol and he fell down. "No!" Kayla yelled again. The two guards walked over and grabbed Kayla by her arms. "Get off me!" She screamed. They dragged her back around towards the elevator.

"Get away from her!" Kody said as he rose back to his feet. One of the guards released her and switched out his clips on his pistol. He pointed the gun at Kody just as the boy reached for his boomerang.

Before anything could happen another explosion rocked the building. This one wasn't as bad as the last one but still shook the entire room. Kayla looked up just as Kody did to see a large part of the roof come down on him. Kayla screamed and reached out with her left hand. The back of her hand lit up with the golden seal of the Triforce and from the palm of her hand came a clear blue shockwave that pushed Kody back as the roof came down. She lowered her hand but kept staring at the spot Kody was at. Did she just use magic to save him? Or did she help in getting him hurt? Kayla didn't know what happened but soon the guards pulled her away into the elevator.

To meet with Ganondorf.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming did you? Yes K was our hero's father. Knocking up his mom then leaving, all in order to succeed in spurring along the prophecy. I was going to put in him explaining how he killed her but it just didn't run with the pace of the scene. So I'll just tell you. After Mary was born, that night in the hospital he came in and drugged her into an overdose, making it look like she died as a result of the medicine's she used during the birth of her daughter. So yeah… that's how it all fits. Anyway we are coming to a close on part 1 and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have thus far.

Also to guest reviewer Axcel, I am aware the only way Ganondorf can be killed. It's all in the story so just pay attention. And, for the most part, Hylians are a separate race. They are an elf-like race gifted by the Goddesses to understand them better than humans. And the telling sign between the two races is the ears. I hope this clears up any confusion for you or anyone else. Thank you for reviewing!

So please leave a review letting me know what you think of this chapter or if you have any questions.


	14. First Confrontation

A/N: Here it is the grand finale. The moment you've all been waiting for. Link versus Ganondorf. Battle for Hyrule. The end of it all. But there is more to come so don't worry. One final chapter after this one so please leave any questions you have for me and I will gladly answer them at the end of the next chapter. I like doing that sort of thing. It helps me connect with my readers, so don't be afraid and ask or say whatever you want. Alright so enough of that here it is, the end of the battle.

To WriterStation: Actually this was inspired by the first video game I ever played which was _Zelda: A Link to the Past._ Besides game elements and the lore, I basically drew the idea of this story from my head. Once I get an idea I just have to plan it out and share it you know? And thank you so much for the review, I hope to keep your interest!

By the way I figured our titular characters could use some theme music, so here you go.

Link's Theme: You're Gonna go Far Kid, by The Offspring. Zelda's Theme: Not Gonna Die, by Skillet. Ganondorf's Theme: Hail to the King, by Avenged Sevenfold.

First Confrontation

The grand Miyamoto Tower. Once a large beacon of hope for the capital of the Hylian Nations was turned into a bleak look into the future that awaited the world. It was once the towering signal that the city could prosper. The former Nintendo Corporation was built from the city and gave jobs to people in need all over the city. It helped restore the burdened city to the shining light of the country. Now, however, it was a symbol of Hyrule's dark past coming back to haunt it.

The buyout of Nintendo Corporation started the winds of change. From the prosperous future to the dark past that presented itself. Ganondorf had secured the decline of the nation. Eliminating jobs and creating fear in the recent years. And now it all came to a head.

The large tower in the center of town was burning from several different floors. Minor explosions still rocked the building but nothing to bring the building down. Firemen were outside trying to contain the fires while men in suits kept transporting truck after truck of supplies from the building. Anything from barrels to boxes of papers and chests of equipment. This went completely unnoticed.

Inside the tower those that remained quickly evacuated. Or they were on the top floor awaiting Ganondorf's instructions. Yet, there were still a select few individuals stuck on one of the top floors, wondering what to do next.

On the 33rd floor, Micah, Richard, and Kari had managed to help Talon and Mary up from their hiding spot when the roof had come down on them. They hadn't found Kody yet and they were afraid that he wasn't able to survive the recent situation.

As they talked among themselves the nearby roof remains started to move. They looked to see the drywall and tile ceiling pieces move and scatter. A hand shot out from the rubble. The hand was caked with blood but it still tightened into a fist. The hand was followed by an arm and then a shoulder. An entire section of the wall moved away to reveal Kody. He inhaled sharply, gasping for air after being without it for minutes. His other hand came out of the rubble and he leaned over the pile, coughing as oxygen returned to his lungs.

The others quickly gathered around him and helped pull him out. Kody was pulled from the wreckage and to the safety of the stairwell where there was no fallen debris. Kody dropped down on the steps and grabbed Micah by his shirt. "Water." He gasped out.

He nodded and Kari was already on it. Getting out a water bottle and handing it to the boy. He took it and started chugging the entire bottle. Micah looked from his friend to the broken room they were in then up to the stairs above them. "I don't want to be the one to say it." Kody looked up at his friend. "But we can't go on. Not after this."

Kody looked from him to above them. "No." He said.

Everyone looked at each other. Knowing he wouldn't quit. Kari leaned forward and touched his arm. "Kody…"

"No!" He said throwing the bottle of water at the wall at the other side of the room. "We have come too far for this! I'm not going to give up after all this!"

"Kody, we're all tired and wounded." Kari said, trying to reason with him. "You've been shot and stabbed!" She indicated and motioned to his wounds.

"It doesn't matter." He said and began to stand up. Albeit it took some effort and hurt like hell. He got to his feet and raised his right arm to hold onto his bleeding shoulder. "My body won't give up until I've won." He said as if it were a simple thing.

"What are you saying?" Richard asked him.

Kody flexed his left hand repeatedly before looking at each one of them. "You guys get out of here. I'll handle the rest."

"Kody we aren't going to let you face that man wounded and alone." Talon said.

"You guys aren't me. I can handle this and more. And I'm the only one that can stop Ganondorf." He said, remembering the stories. The Hero was the only one that could stop Ganondorf. They all knew this was true.

"But you can barely stand, how do you expect to do this?" Kari asked.

"I can still fight." Kody said. "I'm not going to lose. Besides with you guys safe at least someone can still fight him when I lose." Kody said with a laugh. Everyone just stared at him with a blank face. "Not that funny I take it?"

"No." They all said at once.

"Okay but the point remains, you guys need to get out of here. I'll take care of everything else." He said.

"Still, you're not going to beat anyone looking like that." Kari pointed out.

Kody smirked and then looked at his sister. "Mary."

* * *

Several moments later he convinced his friends they should leave while he gathered up his weapons. They helped him find his sword and shield. He had grabbed his boomerang and put it on his belt. "I still don't think you should go alone." Micah said as he pushed back a piece of debris.

"I'm better off by myself. Trust me it will work out." Kody said as he grabbed a piece of wall and threw it to the other side of the room.

"You're not even fully healed." He said and pointed to his shoulder wound.

"Well I can't ask more from Mary." They both looked to the young girl who was being held by her father. Clearly exhausted from using magic to heal her brother. "She can barely handle doing what she did. She did manage to heal the bullet wound completely and that was the one I needed." He still had the stab wound in his shoulder that bled but a lot less thanks to Mary.

Micah nodded then looked at Richard and Kari. "We could help you…"

"No, you guys will just get hurt or get in the way." Kody said honestly. "Besides, you need to protect the others." Kody said handing over the pistol he had kept in his back waistband.

He looked from the weapon to his friend's eyes. "You don't need it?"

"Not anymore." Kody answered shaking his head.

Micah nodded and took the gun. He put it in his pocket and then put his hand on Kody's shoulder. "Make it back. We have so much more trouble to get into." He said, cracking a smile.

"I'll make it back." Kody said and then pulled his friend into a quick hug. "Just keep everyone safe until I do."

"I will." Micah said and then they separated, each sharing a nod before Kody walked over to Richard.

"Get better and watch over them." Kody told them.

"I'll do my best." Kody patted his good shoulder.

"I would let you have a weird bro moment like you did with Micah but we both aren't in the best shape right now." Richard said and they both laughed lightly.

Kody turned to look at Talon and his smile faded. Talon looked at him seriously. "Look Kody I…"

"Talon it's okay. It needed to be done." Kody shrugged and gave him a small smile. "And I knew you wanted to do it."

"Fair enough." Talon smiled. "Now go make your mother proud."

"I intend to." He looked at Mary who was quickly falling asleep. "Look after her."

"Until you get back." He said.

Kody nodded then turned to Kari. "I promised to bring Kayla back and I will." He told her firmly.

Kari shrugged then crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't break your promises." And before Kody could say something back Kari grabbed him into a hug again. She hugged him tighter this time and longer. "Save Kayla and come back to us. She won't forgive you if you die." She said holding onto him.

"I know." He said. They stayed together for a moment longer before separating. "Now you guys get out of here. I'll meet you at Kayla's house if everything works out."

They all said their goodbyes and then descended down the stairs. Kody watched them go down, making sure it was safe before turning back into the room. He looked around the debris for a moment before smiling at something that caught his eye. He walked over and then knelt down next to a piece of roof. He pushed it over to reveal his green hat. He picked it up and brushed it off. Placing it on his head and spinning it so the bill was facing backwards.

"I'm ready."

* * *

"So this is how it ends?" Kayla asked. She was sitting in a chair on the far side of the room to the right of Christopher. He was sitting in his desk, drumming his fingers on his desk. One of his men were standing next to Kayla, holding a pistol to her head. Tears were spilling down her cheeks and she didn't try to stop them. For all she knew her friend was dead. And that was her chance to escape. Now there was none. "The world ends while you sit here waiting for the final bell?"

"Waiting? No, no." Christopher said as he turned his chair to look at her. "I am going to be the one who is going to ring the bell."

"Then what are you waiting for!?" Kayla screamed at him. She turned to the man holding a gun at her and grabbed his hand. Pushing the barrel to her head. "Kill me and take your Triforce. You've already won." Kayla stared at him with pained eyes and tears still flowing down. She didn't care anymore. If she lost Kody then it was over. She didn't have the illusions that she could save herself. It was too much for her to handle.

Christopher raised an eyebrow at what she did and her words. Seems he was surprised at her boldness. He sighed and rose to his feet. Then he undid the cufflinks on his suit. "You think your hero is dead."

Kayla hesitated and then blinked as some tears fell down her cheeks. "W-what?" She stuttered.

"He's here." Christopher said and then turned towards the door.

* * *

The door to the large room on the top floor burst open and in walked a short boy clad in green armor with a blue shield in one hand and a sword in the other. He walked forward and stopped, looking at the tall man in the middle of the room.

"Ganondorf." Kody said with spite. He could only guess that this man was Ganondorf. From the tall appearance to the pure evil Kody could feel coming from the man. It wasn't a hard guess. The light of the moon came into the room from the large windows. It shone on Kody's front, making him illuminated while the light casted off Ganondorf's back, shrouding him in darkness. The perfect contrast between the light and dark battle taking place.

"So the Hero finally arrives." The man, Ganondorf said. His voice made Kody's skin crawl. It was like rusting nails dipped in oil being dragged across a chalkboard. Ganondorf raised his hand and the man who was holding a gun to Kayla turned the weapon on him. Kody dropped his sword and grabbed the boomerang from his back. He threw it at the man and it hit him before he had a chance to fire a single shot. The boomerang flew back to Kody who caught it in mid stride as he ran towards the man on the ground. He took his shield and swung it over his head, knocking out the guard.

Ganondorf laughed and began to clap. "Well done. It looks like this won't be a disappointing fight after all." He then took off his coat and slung it over his chair. Then he reached underneath his desk and pulled out a large sword that was held there. Kody looked at the large sword and took a step back. It was nearly the size of his entire body! Looking at it he felt intimidated. The hilt was red and had a gold outline. The blade itself was about six inches across and probably half an inch thick. There was an odd emblem in the middle of the hilt that looked like a twisted form of the Triforce.

Kody quickly ran back to his sword and picked it up, putting the boomerang back on his belt. He twirled the smaller blade in his hand and sidestepped across the room slowly. Ganondorf slung the giant blade on his shoulder and walked directly opposite from him.

"I see that everything I threw at you was worthless in the end. To be expected I guess." Kody kept walking sideways as he spoke. "And now here we are. Finally." He turned his yellow eyes to stare at Kody. "We once more forge our destiny. And create history." He slung the huge blade off his shoulder then held it with two hands. He stood over his desk and brought it up. He swung down on the desk and it was sliced clean in half. "Haven't used this in ages." Then he looked over at Kody. "Wonder how it will look stuck inside you."

"You will try." Kody said. Ganondorf stepped over his broken desk and towards Kody. He prepared himself as the massive sword came flying towards his body. Realizing that he should save from blocking it for special needs he ducked underneath it. If he blocked it could seriously stagger him. Leaving his defenses open for an attack. Since Ganondorf had strength on his side, Kody used his agility.

Dodging the first swing, Kody stood back up and swung from down to up at his body. Ganondorf brought his blade back around and blocked the smaller sword. The blades clashed as Kody repeated in a slice across his body and was blocked yet again. Ganondorf pushed off this attack and stabbed his weapon at Kody. The young hero barely managed to raise his shield up. When it hit Kody had to stagger backwards but stayed on his feet. When he regained his composure the large blade was coming down on him from above. Kody quickly ducked and rolled to the side as the sword stabbed into the ground. He got up on one knee and swung up at the left side of Ganondorf with his sword. The evil man turned and caught the blade with his bare hand. Kody looked past the blade and into the yellow eyes of the enemy. Ganondorf glared right back at the hero as blood ran from his hand and down the blade.

Ganondorf threw the blade away and then looked at his hand. "It's been a long while since I saw my own blood." He clenched his bloody hand into a fist and looked past it to Kody. "Guess I should've expected that from you."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Kody swung again and Ganondorf switched his grip to holding the blade with one hand. He blocked the young boy's strike and then swung across at him. Kody tried to block with his sword but the pure strength from his opponent caused the blade to go flying from his grip and slide to against the wall across the room. Kody looked from it to his enemy. Another swing of the sword forced Kody to hold up his shield. The hit made the hero fall to his back but he managed to block it. He didn't see it but the sword wound in his shoulder began to bleed again. The stab wound from earlier had caused his shoulder to weaken considerably. But he did not notice at this time.

Another swing came down on him and he blocked it with the shield once more. The strength behind the attack caused sparks to fly from the strike. Kody felt his shoulder ache in pain but ignored it. He quickly moved to his feet just as Ganondorf turned the large sword around to swing across his chest to the hero's left. Kody barely managed to get the shield up in time but the huge strike knocked his left shoulder away from him out far to his left, causing him to rip his shoulder wound. He felt something tear and it hurt painfully so.

He screamed in pain and was forced to fall backwards and hit the wall. He slid down and brought his right hand on the injured left shoulder, holding onto it tightly. The blood started to flow gradually. Ganondorf spun his blade and put it back on his shoulder. "Can you feel it Hero? The power coursing through your veins? The force of the Goddesses coming into us in each waking second."

"The Goddesses never gave you that power." Kody got out. He let go of his wound and reached across his body and grabbed the blade that was sitting there. "You stole it, and started all of this." Kody got back onto his feet and attempted to raise his shield. His eyes widened and he looked down at his arm. It wouldn't move! His wound was so bad now that his left arm was basically useless. It just hung there with his shield on it. He wouldn't be able to defend himself with his shield for the rest of the fight.

"I did. And you have enjoyed this." At that Kody's fiery blue eyes turned back to his enemy.

"What are you talking about?"

The sickening smirk he got from the man made his skin crawl. "Well, without me you would still be a poor farm boy who would have born and died without a single penny. You would have never made history." He stopped and turned to look at Kayla who was now standing in the back, watching their duel. His eyes went back to Kody. "And you would have never found a special place in the Princess's heart."

When he said that Kody's mind flashed back to the painting he saw. Where he and Kayla, or Link and Zelda, were apparently married. If what this man was saying was true then he would have never met Kayla. None of this would have ever happened. In a past life he and Zelda would have never been married. It was as if fate was destined for him. For all of them. "None of that matters." He said though. "You are the one responsible for killing innocents and burying the world in darkness. I don't enjoy any of this." Kody took a step forward and tightened his grip on the sword. "But I do enjoy stopping you."

With that he moved towards Ganondorf who brought up his sword as well. The two swung at the same time and Ganondorf managed to break Kody's guard by hitting him with great force so that his sword was opened up. He brought his fist forward and slammed it into Kody's chest. It felt like a brick punched him and he recoiled from the hit. The wind being knocked out of him with great force. The sword was swung at him near head level and Kody managed to duck underneath it. He was able to bring his sword back around and took his chance. He stabbed up from his low angle and into the side of Ganondorf.

The sound of a sword slicing flesh was heard and everything in the room stopped. The Hero was crouched down with his sword pointed out while the Evil King was above him, the blade penetrating his side. His eyes dropped to see the blade inside him. It was a shallow stab but it still hit its mark. Ganondorf's eyes flashed into rage and he backhanded Kody, staggering the hero. A moment later the large sword came across and sliced Kody across his upper chest. Kayla screamed his name then he fell backwards to the ground.

Kody felt the pain in his chest but didn't react, other than falling down. He looked up at the ceiling and inhaled sharply. His right hand came up to clutch his chest. He felt that the sword had pierced his green mail armor. 'Damn armor has been useless.' He thought. Kody knew that this armor was old and probably in need of major repairs. But he could tell that it had at least softened the damage. If he wasn't wearing it then it would have certainly cut him in half.

He lifted his head up to look at Ganondorf. The man ripped the small blade out of his side and looked at Kody he flipped the blade in his hand so that he was holding the hilt. He threw the weapon at Kody but he rolled out of the way as it flew into the ground. Kody rolled back and got to his feet. He grabbed the blade and tried to pull it out of the ground but it wouldn't budge. Ganondorf walked towards him with his weapon ready to strike. Kody turned to lift his shield up. He got it part of the way up but his shoulder was in too much pain. He blocked it partly, shielding his body, but the blade won in the battle between the sword and the shield. It fell past the shield and went into his leg just above the kneecap. Yelling out in agony, Kody grabbed the boomerang from behind him and threw it at Ganondorf's face. In an effort to get the man away from him and the blade out of his leg. Hitting its mark, Ganondorf pulled back and brought a hand to his face. The boomerang fell to the ground in between the two.

Kody exhaled from the pain and fell back down on his back. 'Can't pass out now, gotta stay up.' He told himself. 'Move body, damn it!' Blocking out the pain he turned and crawled back to his sword. He reached down and took a deep breath, pulling the sword with all his might. He managed to get it out of the ground. He put his weight onto it and used it to push himself back up. His left leg shook in pain and blood spilled down to the ground, dripping down his pants. His shoulder turned dark red from the amount of blood coming out and he could feel that his entire left side of his chest was wet from the liquid.

Whirling around to see Ganondorf remove the hand from his face Kody glared at him. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes as a massive cut was above his eyes, making blood fall down into them. Making him look even more evil. He growled and whipped his hand back, pulling out a dagger from his back. "You've made your last mistake." Before Kody could comprehend it the dagger flew through the air and towards his right shoulder. It hit him in the bone and he flinched back from the attack. In truth his brain didn't really register the attack on his arm. Instead he was dead focused on Ganondorf. He already had his strategy worked out. The new wound barely registered in his mind.

They ran at each other and Kody let Ganondorf make the first move. He swung the large sword in a tight controlled move and Kody flung his left arm up. Waiting for the blade to barely miss his body he wrapped his left arm around it near the hilt, making sure the blade only stayed in contact with the shield. He spun his body around and used the friction to pry the sword out of Ganondorf's hand. Pining the blade in between the shield and Kody's arm. He unhooked his arm and let the sword fly across the room and out the window. The crash signified that the sword was gone and it wasn't coming back.

Ganondorf watched it go then turned back to see a sword coming for his chest. It hit a few ribs below his lungs but he reached out and grabbed it before Kody could push the blade any farther into him. He snarled at the young boy and used his other hand to punch him across the face. Kody's head slung to the side and turned back but his opponent wasn't done. He reached out and grabbed the dagger, twisting it in Kody's shoulder. Kody yelled in pain and turned his head to look at Ganondorf again. The Evil King twisted it even more and lowered his face so that he was close to Kody's. Kody stared with wide eyes into the eyes of the man that epitomized evil. "The difference between power and courage is that I have the power to do what you only have the courage to do so." He pulled the dagger out and raised it up in the air.

Before he could strike a large clear blue ball of magic hit Ganondorf from the side. It sent the Evil King flying through the air and crashing into the wall. Kody turned his head to see Kayla standing there with her hands extended in front of her and her hair flying past her face. He realized that she had just been able to summon magic. To protect him, to save him.

"Kayla… what…?" He asked before stumbling forward. His body had all but given up and he was about to collapse. Kayla ran forward and stopped him from falling. She caught him by the chest and held him up on his weak legs. He gasped in pain and she guided him to a kneeling position and she knelt in front of him, still holding his arms. "Take off the shield." He panted out. His left shoulder was in serious pain from using it despite the harsh punishment it already had taken. Kayla nodded and helped remove the leather straps from the shield so he could take it off. She set the shield aside and grabbed onto his shoulders. He exhaled and flexed his left arm, getting a little feeling back into it but still not much. Kayla looked at the blood on them and on her hands. The blood from his left shoulder was becoming quite apparent. Then she looked back at him.

"We've got to get you out of here." Kayla whispered to him. "You can't go on." She was looking at him with pleading eyes. She didn't want him to get hurt anymore. Especially if it was for her. He could hear it in her voice.

He knew she was right. He couldn't win like this. But he doubted Ganondorf would just let them go. "I can't go either." Kody said and then looked up to her eyes. "I might as well keep going, we can't get out of here anyway." His eyes flashed to Ganondorf who was getting back up. "But I don't have to do it alone." He looked back at her.

Kayla must have known what he was thinking and nodded. She wasn't going to sit there and let him die. He could have won if he was fully healed but now it was probably not possible. His wounds were too great to win on his own. Ganondorf looked at the two with hatred.

"You two never understood. I'm trying to save this world!" He yelled at them. "They ruined our nation, our world! And now, now I am trying to fix it. To bring back the Hyrule we made and ruled!" He yelled at the two.

"By killing thousands and enslaving millions!?" Kayla yelled back at him. She pulled Kody closer to her but he reached up and pushed her slightly back with his good arm. She looked at him with a worried expression but one look assured her that he was strong to do enough for now.

"Whatever it takes to save this and make my Hyrule whole again. Then yes." He pointed the dagger at the two. "But you two are destroying that chance! So who's the real enemy now!?"

"You are." Kody said defiantly. He softly pushed Kayla back and she crept back into the corner. She understood and didn't protest the movement. "And we will stop you from hurting anyone else."

Ganondorf laughed as he twirled the dagger in his hand. "We? You think her little magic stunt will help?" He looked and pointed it at Kayla. "Oh I will have fun with you next!" He said still laughing. Then he turned to Kody. "But I have something to finish first." He stopped twirling the dagger and looked deathly at the young hero.

Kody exhaled slowly. Grabbing the sword that had fallen on the ground. He stood on his feet like he had no wounds. Willing his body to fight on for a few minutes longer despite the condition he was in. Kody stood, clothed in green armor, a green hat on his head. Sword in his right hand, crimson staining his armor. He was the picture image of Link. Defiant, in the face of overwhelming odds. He raised up the sword and turned his blue eyes to Ganondorf. "You can't win."

Ganondorf smirked, seeing he wasn't done yet. He threw the dagger at Kody. The young hero dodged the blade by simply tilting his head. The dagger flew by and hit the wall. Ganondorf was surprised by this, as was Kayla. Kody turned and walked over to Ganondorf with his sword. The Evil King snapped out of his daze just as soon as Kody approached him. He dodged a couple swings with minimal effort. Moving his body with ease from the swings of the weapon. But Kody still had his speed despite his wounds. He feigned an attack for his head then tilted the blade ever so slightly to hit him in the shoulder near the neck. The sword went into him and stuck there, silencing the room. Ganondorf looked at the blade then at Kody. He seemed unfazed by the attack and grabbed Kody by the left shoulder, pressing on his wound harshly. Kody cried out from the wound and started to weaken from the pain.

"I have the power to do things you can't even dream of." Ganondorf smiled wickedly as his grip intensified. "And I have the power." He reached with his other hand and grabbed Kody's throat. "To destroy the things in my way."

Before he could cause more pain something small and gray slipped across Ganondorf's neck. Kody saw Kayla on his back using something that resembled a metal wire. She used it to choke around Ganondorf's neck. He let go of Kody and reeled backwards, grabbing at the wire. Kody fell onto his back and could only watch as Kayla held on with dear life and kept choking him. When Kody asked her to help he didn't mean that. She could get hurt that way.

As if on cue Ganondorf went backwards and slammed her in the wall behind him. She hit her head hard and let go of one hand. He managed to reach behind him now and grabbed her by her back and threw her at the window. "No!" Kody yelled. She hit the glass and fell down on the ground. The glass was stronger than he thought. It still cracked from where her body hit though. Kody saw that Kayla wasn't moving on the ground. He clenched his teeth and turned his head to Ganondorf.

The Evil King grabbed the blade that was still in his shoulder and pulled it out. He growled from the pain and turned to look at the Hero. Swinging the blade to the side so that the blood sprayed across the room. "Just for that. She dies first." He said walking towards her, wielding the blade with two hands.

Time slowed down for Kody. He saw the large evil man walking towards his best friend. His Princess. He didn't have a lot of time for logic or strategy as he got to his feet, albeit painfully. Staggering along he rushed forward. He pushed every piece of adrenaline into his legs as he ran across the room towards Ganondorf. As the large man held the blade in the air to kill Kayla, Kody planted his shoulder directly into his back. Using pure force of will to push Ganondorf to the glass. Kody fell to the side as Ganondorf fell forward towards the cracked window. The glass shattered and Ganondorf started falling out. He dropped the sword and grabbed onto the beams around the broken window. Keeping himself from falling out the window.

Kayla poked her head up from where she was lying to see Ganondorf barely hanging on in the window and Kody behind her on the ground. Kody watched as Ganondorf tried to pull himself in to the room again. Kody reached for his boomerang one more time. But when he did he realized it wasn't there on his back. He turned to look and see that it was on the ground where he had left it. Kody looked back to see Ganondorf reaching out for Kayla.

Pushing himself up, he stumbled along the floor as he ran to his boomerang. He dove for it on the ground and grabbed it. He rolled onto his back and threw the boomerang without even aiming it. His eyes locked with Ganondorf and the back of his left hand glowed with the symbol of the Triforce. Through magic and the power of the Triforce the boomerang curved down and went straight for Ganondorf's chest. The boomerang hit its mark and Ganondorf lost his balance. Only through sheer will and a little magic was the boomerang able to hit its mark. He let go of the beams and fell backwards. As he did so his hand reached out and grabbed something small and black. The metal wire Kayla had. It was a miracle that Ganondorf managed to grab it. As he grabbed it Kayla was pulled towards the broken window and screamed as she was pulled down with him. Just barely grabbing on to the side was she able to save herself. But she was slowly falling out, only able to hold herself with one hand while her other was being held onto by Ganondorf from outside.

Kody realized the wire was snagged onto the sleeve of her sweatshirt. He reacted quickly while thinking of what to do. He pushed himself up and slid down next to her, ignoring the glass that cut into his knees through his pants. He grabbed onto her shoulders and helped pull her back in but saw that Ganondorf was still hanging on, looking up at the two. As he leaned out to try and pull her back his hat came flying off and down the numerous stories to the ground. He loved his hat but oh well. Kayla was still screaming, obviously seeing how high up they were and the fact that she was hanging halfway out the window. Kody reached out with his right hand and grabbed a large piece of glass. He found where the wire was caught and put the edge of the glass up against it. In one movement he sliced the fabric and freed her from the hold. Kody turned to look as Ganondorf fell down, breaking from the one thing he had left to hang onto.

Kody saw Ganondorf's eyes as he fell. And the monster looked right back at him. He saw the surprised emotion switch into that of… joy? Ganondorf fell down 40 stories, yet the pleased look in his eyes haunted Kody for that moment. Before he hit the ground Kody pulled back and started to pull Kayla back in. He used all the strength he had left to wrap his right arm around her shoulders and his left hand grabbed the waistband of her jeans. He pulled her towards him instead of just pulling her back. It was easier this way but it took longer to bring her in. It took longer than he thought since his left arm was practically dead but still used it anyway to pull her up. The battle and wound taking a toll on his arm, making it practically useless now. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore.

After pulling her inside she came to rest in his lap, from the awkward way he pulled her up. Looking around the room Kody saw that they were now safe, finally. He let out a small laugh and then fell onto his back, the night catching up with him. He had been shot, stabbed, cut, crushed, and more. It felt good to know that he wasn't going to get injured anymore. Kayla quickly sat up and looked down at him.

"Kody!" Kayla yelled. She sat back and pulled him up to her. "Kody, come on." She said worriedly. She was concerned that the injuries were too much for him and that he wouldn't last. To be honest he felt like he was gonna die. But having her here now he felt more alive than ever. Just needed a little rest. Kayla brought her hands up to hold his face and looked in his eyes which were fluttering close. The small amounts of blood coming from the cut on his cheek hit her thumb. "Stay with me." She pleaded.

"Kayla." He whispered. He slowly brought his bloodied right hand up and ran it through her hair. Staining her golden locks of hair with red. She didn't seem to mind though. "I did it. It took me a while but I did it."

Kayla laughed despite the tears staining her face. "Yes you did. You saved me." She pulled him close and into a tight embrace. Kody resisted the urge to groan in pain from his wounds and accepted the hug. He exhaled slowly, enjoying that for once his heart wasn't beating so incredibly fast.

"Kayla, I'm kinda covered in blood right now." He said in her ear.

She shook her head on his shoulder. "I don't care. After everything we've been through I want this one moment to last." She said.

Kody could hear the sadness in her voice, she was obviously broken and needed to be fixed. While he was obviously broken physically she was broken emotionally. He pulled her closer, rubbing her back slowly with his hand as her hands clutched his shirt. Again he wanted to say something about all the blood she was getting on herself but he didn't want to ruin this moment.

"Kody please don't let go." Kayla said to him. "I don't want to be without you right now."

Kody's heart broke for her. He knew what he had to go through to get here but he didn't know what she had to endure. Kody pulled her back and looked into her eyes. Bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. Seeing into her perfect blue eyes he smiled a little. "I'll always be here with you Kayla. Even if we're apart I'm with you. And I'm coming back for you." He told her.

She brought her hands up to clench his blood stained armor tightly. "You are great Kody." She said and bit her lip looking over his injuries. He had been through quite a bit in an effort to save her. And just now she was registering the pain done to his body. "Oh Goddesses, you're bleeding everywhere." She looked down on her own gray sweatshirt to see that a lot of blood passed onto her clothes.

"Kinda." He said with a smile. He felt fine for the moment but it was probably because the adrenaline had yet to wear off. "I might have gotten hit one, or several times." He said and tried to shrug but couldn't cause of his shoulder wounds. "But I had to save you, I didn't have time to worry about all these." He said indicating to his many wounds.

"Kody you could have died." She looked down at her own hands then back up to his face. "You probably still can die!" She was worried about him and it was understandably so.

"I'll be okay." He said with a nod. Then he looked out the window and his eyes widened. "If we can get back down the building." He realized.

"Don't worry, we can use Ganondorf's elevator. It's secure and goes all the way down." She said then began to pick him up to his feet. He got to both his feet then faltered and she almost fell trying to keep him up. His left leg was shaking a lot from the injury and pain from it. "Good thing too, you can barely stand." She said looking over her friend with concern.

"Hey I still won." Kody said with a small laugh. Then he turned to look at Kayla with a soft smile. "And most importantly I got to see your smiling face again." He said honestly.

She looked at him with her mouth slightly open in surprise of his comment. She didn't expect him to say something so… sweet. She turned away as a blush crept up to her cheeks but Kody caught it and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered. "For everything." She added as an afterthought. Everything he had gone through was worth this moment. To be with her once more.

They made it to the elevator, barely. Kody kept stumbling the whole way. Kayla used a keycard she swiped earlier in order to access the elevator. Once inside Kayla let the exhausted hero sit and was finally able to see his wounds in the light of the elevator. "Goddesses!" Kayla cried out and knelt beside him. She went to touch him but didn't know if she should. He certainly was in a state of pain.

"Hey Kayla?" He asked her as his eyes started to fall close. His medium length hair came falling around his eyes without the hat to hold his hair back. He was not trying to give in to the darkness but it made the pain melt away.

She looked back into his eyes and he could see she was hiding her concern. "Yeah?" She asked quietly.

"Remember… remember when we first met?" He asked her. His mind was recalling that one particular even at the moment.

Kayla laughed softly and nodded. "I do. You saved me." She said, still kneeling in front of him.

"When I saw…" He licked his dried lips in an effort to continue. He would fight Ganondorf again if he could get some water. "When I saw you… across the street. I thought that you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen." He blinked rapidly in effort to keep his eyes open. "And I never thought that before. Then… then w-when you were crossing the street, I stopped. I was just-just watching you go." His eyes looked to the side of her as if he were watching that day happen again in the reflection of the elevator doors. "I don't know why I just did. But then… then that car. It didn't seem right. Nothing seemed right about that." His eyes began to close. "I jumped. Jumped to get you out of the way. I remember your scream and the screeching tires. But I don't remember the impact."

"Impact?" Kayla asked. His eyes weren't focused on her and she was sure that he didn't even know she was there. "What impact?"

"The car…" He continued. "The car hit me. I told you it didn't but it did." He looked back at her. "I am not some superhuman but I know now that I am abnormal. I guess the blood of the Hero was always in me." He swallowed thickly, did it taste like blood? Then he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Do you think that destiny forced us together that day?"

"No." She didn't hesitate as she said this. "No, it didn't. I don't care if you're the Hero or not." She reached forward and carefully grasped his bloody shoulders. Making sure not to hurt him. "You saved me cause you are the nicest and bravest person in the world." She leaned her head forward and touched her forehead to his, closing her eyes. "I wouldn't trade you for anything. You're the greatest single person in my life." She said honestly. She opened her eyes again to look at him. He didn't open his eyes and she got worried. "Kody?" She breathed out.

Kayla leaned back and gently shook his shoulders. "Kody, wake up." She said as her tears returned. "No, don't do this to me, Kody!"

"Kody!"

He was unconscious when pure white light came from her hands and caressed his injured body.

* * *

 _Two weeks later,_

"I still don't see why I need these." Kody said as he hobbled his way along the long path down to Kayla's house. Kayla was walking along beside him as he walked on crutches. It was his first day out from the hospital and it was good timing. It was New Year's Eve.

"You got a ligament cut, you're lucky that it healed." Kayla said with a smile. She was dressed in a dark blue sweatshirt and jeans. Kody was dressed in a white hoodie and jeans that were made to fit in the cast on his left leg.

"Well someone should make more of that red potion cause I sure need it." He joked but kept a frown on his face.

"Your other wounds healed just fine." Kayla said. "Though the doctors did question all your wounds."

"But you're dad took care of all that." It was true. Kayla's dad had come in the day after Kody went into the hospital and got the kid special treatment no questions asked. Kody spent a long two week recovery with Kayla visiting him every day. Even staying the night most times.

"Thankfully. He believed everything we told him and was able to put most of the bad guys away." Which was also true. Kayla's father used his power to break a hold on all of the corrupt officials. He put many away and vowed to make sure the country would be safe for his daughter and the people of the nation. He had become quite the popular figure for the people in recent days.

"Well it wasn't that hard to convince him. Seeing as how we had so many witnesses." Kayla said. And yes he did believe them when he returned. But when the story of the huge coup hit the news the story was altered. More along the lines of the senator exposing the traitors and heroically doing this all while his daughter was missing. Kody and Kayla didn't mind though. The last thing they wanted was to be in the spotlight of the news.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have minded being in the papers." Kody said with a laugh.

"I prefer not to be." Kayla said with a small smile. They walked up the walkway and towards the front door.

"I'm glad to be out of there though." Kody said in reference to the hospital. "I'm surprised they let me out." He still had his left shoulder bandaged up leaving a bulge in his sweatshirt along with stiches in his right shoulder.

"I may have had something to do with that." Kayla said with a smile. "My father has a lot of sway now. All I had to do was say his name."

"I figured as much. And I thank you, couldn't take one more day in there." He said honestly.

"Alright here we go." Kayla said and opened the door. "Dad, we're home!" She called out in the large house.

As Kody took two hobbles inside a man came down from the stairs in a nice suit. "Ah, finally. I was wondering when you two would get here." Kayla's father was a tall man with an above average build and short blonde hair. He had green eyes and strong features, Kayla getting her looks from her mother most likely. He was a very intimidating man to say the least.

"Kody so good to see you." He said and came up to pat the boy on the back. "I trust you are feeling much better now."

"A bit yes. Still hurts though." The boy said as they all walked at his speed towards the couch in the front room. "Thank you for everything sir. It really helped us all knowing that we wouldn't have to worry about hospital bills."

"It's the least I could do. For saving my princess and all. Or should I say our princess?" He said with a chuckle.

"Dad please, no jokes." Kayla said rolling her eyes.

"Quite right. But after everything you've done it's nothing compared to what I should do." Her father said. They took their seats, with Kayla helping Kody to his seat and setting the crutches aside. "Speaking of which we have your Christmas presents." He said before reaching across and grabbing a stack of papers off the table. He leaned over to show Kody. "I have signed on as your legal guardian. You are now under my care."

Kody looked from the papers to Kayla's father then to Kayla. She was smiling brightly at him, waiting for his reaction. Kody's jaw dropped and he took the papers. "You're serious?!" He said finally. "You mean…?"

"Yes, you are going to live with us." Kayla said.

"Really?" He looked between the two. "Really!?" He asks again. Then he reached out and grabbed Kayla into a hug. "Thank you!" He looked past her shoulder to her father. "Thank you." He told them both.

"Again, I owe you so much more son. But I hope this makes up for some of it." He said with a smile. Kody let go of Kayla and sat back. He was so relieved. No more bouncing from home to home. No more having to be unsure of his home environment. No more scrounging for food. But most importantly no more being unsure of Kayla's safety.

"Alright, with that I leave you both." Kayla's father said as he stood up. "I have a formal party to attend for the rest of the night but I will return afterwards. I trust you two can protect yourselves." He buttoned his shirt and took a step but stopped and looked towards Kody one more time. "Oh and I had your things from the fight brought back to here. You'll find all your… toys in your new room upstairs." He said and left. By that he meant all of Kody's weapons were returned to him. For that Kody was thankful. Again Kayla's father had engineered the cleanup of Miyamoto Tower, including the retrieval of Kody's things.

The two watched him leave and Kayla turned back to him with that bright smile he enjoyed so much. "And now for my present." She said and reached down for a small box that was wrapped nicely in green wrapping paper.

"Oh Kayla, you didn't have to." He said as he took the box.

"I wanted to. And don't worry about getting me anything. You already did so much."

"Yeah but that's my job right." Kody said with a smirk.

"Then here's your payment." Kayla countered. "Just open it."

Kody rolled his eyes but grinned as he opened the box up. As he removed the top he looked down at the contents. "Wow." He said. He reached in and pulled out a crisp new green hat to replace the one he'd lost in the battle against Ganondorf. "This is great." He said smiling at her. He put it on his head then looked at her. "How do I look?" He asked.

Kayla laughed and tucked some of his medium length hair behind his ear. "I like you better without the hat. But it's nice too." She reached up and tapped the front of the hat. "It has a K on the front. Despite being Link I think you'd like to remember your other name."

"Of course." He said.

"And look." She said and then took off the hat and turned it to the back. "It has the Triforce on the back." She said indicating to the golden symbol of the Triforce on the back of the hat. "I thought you would like that."

"I do, I really do." He said then put the hat back on and flipped it so it was backwards. "Thank you Kayla, I love it."

"That's not all." She said then reached into her pocket and pulled out two small boxes. She took a deep breath before handing him one. "This one's for both of us." She said.

"What is it?" Kody asked as he took it.

"You'll have to open it." She laughed lightly.

Kody eyed her closely but opened up the small box all the same. Inside was a golden chain, pure through and through. And on the chain was a golden locket in the shape of the Triforce. "We have matching ones." Kayla said and he looked up. She had her own opened and held it up for him to see. "It's so that we can always have something that connects us." She then flipped it over to the back. "I have one with my real name." There it was on it.

 _Zelda_

"And yours has your true name." She took his out and showed him the name.

 _Link_

"Something that keeps us true to what we really are." She said with a shrug.

Kody looked from the necklace then to her. He slowly reached out and put his hand on hers. He then slowly pushed it towards her and then took the locket she said was hers. "I'll keep yours and you'll have mine. So that one day we can return them to each other. So that we'll always have to be together and keep each other okay." He said with a small smile.

Kayla looked at him with wide eyed innocent look of amazement. Then she slowly nodded and took his into her hands. She was about to put it on when he touched her hand and stopped her. "Let me do it." He said softly.

Again she nodded with that look of amazement. She turned around and moved her long dirty blond hair out of the way of her neck. Kody carefully took the long chain and put it around her neck. Taking the two clasps into his hands he connected them around her neck. He let go and she looked down at the necklace. Then she turned back around at him and gave him a sweet smile. He then turned and allowed her to put his necklace on.

He looked down at it once she put it on and touched the Triforce symbol. He turned back around when she was finished and gave her a smile too. They both came forward into a hug and held onto their embrace for a few moments.

"This is a lot better when I'm not bleeding all over you." Kody joked. Kayla laughed as she rubbed her fingernails up and down his back, bringing him comfort he hadn't felt in a long time. Kody pressed her harder into his chest, loving this feeling.

"You just have to make jokes." She whispered.

"That or movie references." He said and she laughed again. They separated but kept their hands on each other's shoulders. "What do you think is going to happen?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Now that, we have these destinies." He said looking past her. "Does that change things?"

Kayla looked over to the side as well. Seeming to think really hard. "I don't think it changes things. I mean, we're still the same." Then she looked back at him. "But it does give us a different outlook. And we have to worry about stuff happening to us now. So it is different."

"I meant with us." He said looking back in her eyes.

She could see what he meant now. She licked her lips and looked down for a moment. Collecting her thoughts. "Kody, nothing changes between us." She looked back up at him. "You're still my best friend. You've always helped and protected me. Even before all this mess. If anything this makes us have a stronger connection."

Kody smiled at her words. He was about to say something else when fireworks went off. They both turned their heads to look at the window at the far side of the room to see the fireworks going off. Kayla, staring at her hero, got a surge of confidence and did something she thought he deserved after all he had been through. While he wasn't looking, she leaned forward and placed her lips carefully on his cheek. Kody's eyes widened in shock but he didn't dare move. Loving the feeling of her soft lips on his cheek. Making his body heat up from his cheek to his chest. When she leaned away he turned back to look at her. Kayla was smiling shyly with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Happy New Year."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Alright I hope this chapter was as fun for you to read as it was for me to write. I loved writing this chapter so much. By far my favorite in the story so far. Everything just seemed to flow and meld so well. I was very happy with the end result. It felt like they're going from kids to their true personas. Although what I said is true, there will be no romance right now. There will be some feelings starting to surface. And yes Link wins they're first battle but we all know Ganondorf will be back. He's always going to be back. And on top of that the fight was probably one of my most planned out. Like I outlined that on another page and then drafted onto this one. It was really fun to do. The scene with our two heroes was one of the first scenes that came to mind when I began doing this story. I just love that reunion after the battle. I hope I captured everything right.

I always envisioned Link facing Ganondorf like Rocky facing the Russian in Rocky IV. Like Ganondorf is an unstobbable machine but Link comes back no matter how many times you hurt him or knock him down. That's how I see what their battles are like.

And now I must remind you that there will be one more chapter so if you want to leave a comment or a question I will respond to it for the next chapter. So leave anything you want I encourage it. Thanks again for reading and all of you that reviewed!


	15. Normal

A/N: Alright the final chapter of part 1. Don't worry things will kick up again with part 2. I'm pretty sure it's going to be about 14 parts long so it's going to be a long story. Well, collection. So I am preparing you for the epic I plan to unleash. If everything goes well. Anyway final chapter let's get ready.

Normal

 _Three months later,_

The final bell rang on a spring Friday afternoon at the elementary school. The weather was warm but it had a nice cool breeze to save everyone from melting from the heat. The Friday was the last school day before the long spring break everyone in school most wished for.

After the blackout and the chaos that ensued the city repaired itself. It was mostly due in part of Kayla's father who helped end the chaos. For the kids everything seemed to be normal once more. Well except for the new group in school that seemed to form overnight. It was a motley crew of outcasts and popular kids mixed together.

"Finally, we can have a break from school." Kari said slinging her backpack on her back.

"It's not like it's difficult." Richard said as he walked beside her. They all walked out the door and towards the exit of the school.

"Not for you Mr. 4.0." Micah grumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Hey let's just kick back and relax. We deserve it after all." Kody said and adjusted his green hat on his head. He walked a little to slower to allow the fifth person in their group to come up next to him.

"If you guys aren't doing anything we can go get some ice cream. What do you say?" Kayla asked the group with a bright smile.

Indeed they were quite the group. Three that used to be the kids that were always picked on and two of the nicest and most popular girls hanging together every day. But they had a deep connection following the days after the battle against Ganondorf. They all found that they were more alike than they thought.

After recovering from the battle the three often visited Kody in the hospital. Kayla was there every day as well. Since Kody got out of the hospital the group hung out almost every day. At first they discussed the trails they endured and their future. Then they relaxed and were able to slide into their normal lives once more. Still having those memories stuck in their minds.

"Alright I'm in." Micah said.

"Me too." Richard said.

"I'll buy." Kari said. They all looked at her in shock. She looked back at them and frowned. "What I'm not allowed to do nice things?"

"No, no. It's just… weird." Kody said scratching the back of his head.

"Hey my parents are rich. It's not like you guys can offered it." She mumbled.

"I can." Richard said.

"Me too." Kayla said.

"Yeah you're right." Kody and Micah said at the same time. They all glanced at each other for a moment then laughed together.

"Let's get Mary and then go." Kody said as he led the group across the school.

The new way in which they were connected was something they all held on to despite the means of how it happened. It was the way in which they had come together. It secured their destinies and their hold in on each other. Now no matter how much Kari hated it they were all forever together. Even if they didn't get along they still made an effort thanks to this new bond between them all.

"My parents offered to take us all on vacation for a few days if you guys want to go." Richard said to the group. His parents were very wealthy and often traveled. Least to say when they returned after the battle against Ganondorf they were surprised by their house being filled with bullets. But when everyone told them what happened his parents began to lavish the entire group with gifts. Their way of saying thank you.

"Really? They've done a lot already." Micah stated.

"They like to think they are helping out in a weird way." Richard shrugged.

"Well I'll go." Kari said. Micah's eyes shifted to her then he looked back ahead.

"Yeah me too."

"I'll have to ask my dad but I'm sure he'll say yes." Kayla said with a smile then bumped Kody with her shoulder. "As long as you're there." She added.

"Of course, couldn't let you be gone for long." He said with a smile as well.

"You guys really like to parade your hero and princess status around." Kari said with a frown.

"You guys are apart of this too so don't complain. Navi." Kody said, reminding her of her true name.

"I still don't get who I'm supposed to be." She said and folded her arms over her chest. "Nothing was explained to me and they just gave me that stupid stick." She complained.

"Maybe it'll be useful one day." Kayla said to her friend. They walked down to the other side of the school and saw Mary. The small girl quickly came over to the group and gave her brother a hug.

Mary released him and looked at the others in the group. "Hey guys." She said with a smile. Even though she was young and had to experience many things during those couple of days, Mary still stayed strong. After the events Talon wanted her to get checked out with a psychiatrist, but ended up not doing it. Kody frequently talked to her about the events and things that had transpired.

She was quiet about it at first. Not wanting to open up even to her brother. But that was when Kody had the idea that Kayla would be best in talking with the young girl. And it worked. Kody would sit in the corner listening as Kayla talked with Mary about what she had to experience and the things she'd witnessed. Even Kari would come from time to time. The loud mouthed girl was affected just as much as anyone else. The three girls really found deep connections in the time spent after the battle with Ganondorf. Kody was glad his sister had someone to confide in after her experiences, even if it wasn't to him.

"Hey Mary." Kayla said as the girl came in between her and Kody. Taking both their hands into her own and pulling them along as if she knew they were going somewhere.

"So where are we going today?" She asked shortly afterward.

"We were going to go for ice cream. Your dad wouldn't mind right?" Kayla asked as they all began walking down the street and away from the school.

"No he wouldn't mind." She said with a smile.

As for the guys, they bonded in their own way. While Kody was in the hospital Micah and Richard often visited. Most of the time they talked about nonsense but at some times they started talking about their separate battles for when they were split up in the tower. Having something that was so unique and life changing would be a topic of discussion. They adjusted to their new lives a lot better than the girls. For a group of nerds becoming heroes of old was about the single greatest thing ever. Least to say they were very excited about living their new lives.

The group walked down the street to the local ice cream spot, chatting about random things all along the way. They knew that they had to hide the details of what really happened during Dark December. It didn't bother them. As long as they knew what happened they were satisfied. Only a few select people knew what happened after the incident. Just their parents and themselves. Also some security forces that Kayla's father had search for any of Ganondorf's forces afterwards.

During the days that followed Kayla's father made short work of any remaining forces of Ganondorf. He raided every warehouse that was on the books and imprisoned over thirty felons. But they knew that wasn't all. There were many warehouses and buildings that were off the books that they could not find. And more forces from Ganondorf. And that led the scariest part.

Kayla had healed Kody in the elevator. She only summoned the magic off of pure instinct and willpower. Her magic managed to sustain Kody's wounds and save him until they got to a hospital. She carried him, difficultly, out the doors of the burning building and towards where their friends were. They helped get him into the car and took him to the hospital. But when Kayla finally questioned about Ganondorf they all said that they never saw him hit the ground. And there was no body recovered at the scene. He simply vanished.

This scared Kayla and Kody. It meant that he had managed to escape, alive. Somehow. However, Kody assured Kayla that nothing would happen to her. As long as he was around Ganondorf had to get through the Hero to get to the Princess. But they still had to keep a look out.

After all was said and done Kody had taken Kayla to go see the storage locker that housed all the secrets. They spent hours divulging over the ancient secrets left by their ancestors. Some were actually left by Zelda herself. Many books and records written in her hand writing in Hylian. For Kayla it was a surreal moment. Reading something that you had written in a past life would throw anyone for a trip. On top of that there were journals from Zelda herself that Kayla refused to read. Thinking they were her private thoughts from a past life and should remain unread.

However, the things they did read were fascinating and opened their eyes to an entirely new world. The world of magic and fantasy. The world from which they are from and where they will return, eventually. The records and stories were entertaining but the information given to them helped them understand the Triforce and themselves more. The past lives of them both and their actions and deeds.

For Kayla, she learned what kind of ruler Zelda was. For a majority, Zelda would begin to rule at a young age as Princess before becoming queen. She was beloved by all her people and would bring the kingdom out of a plight and to sovereignty. She was a kind and sweet but could also be strong when needed. She stopped wars, forged treaties, and made peace. Always the strong but gentle ruler. Queen Zelda only married in her late age to produce an heir. It was always a marriage out of necessity and never for love.

For Kody, they found out that he was always born a poor commoner. And that Link would rise out of nowhere to save the nation alongside the princess. He was a natural at everything he did and would take down opponents and monsters that no one else could beat. But Link did it. To save Hyrule and the people. He always succeeded and always won. After saving the world, Link would disappear from the history books. Sometimes staying around as a Knight or leader of the Royal Guard. Nothing much was ever mentioned on Link. Not even if he had a family or not.

Link and Zelda's relationship was never confirmed. Save for the large painting that Kody and the group had found. Kody never told her about it and had given it to Mary to hide it. She did and they kept it a secret from Kayla.

One thing was certain, maybe they never had a chance for love but it was there between them.

"I think everything has been going well." Kayla said with a smile. She and Kody were sitting in a booth across from each other eating their own ice creams. Mary was over at the arcade game that was in the corner. Richard was teaching her how to play and being very enthusiastic about it. Micah and Kari were at their own booth and she was talking his ear off while he merely listened and ate his ice cream. Kody looked from them then back across to his best friend.

"Yeah, it has. Everyone seems to be acting normal again." He says and twirls his ice cream with the spoon.

At this Kayla frowned. "What is normal anymore?" She said in a serious tone. "We're not normal anymore."

Kody looked back at her for a moment then sighed. "I know but until something else happens what else can we do?"

"Pretend that it never happened and that we aren't who we really are?" She asked.

"No, just… look." He said gesturing to the others. "They are happy. And no one is in danger. They need this." He looked into her eyes. "We don't have to pretend. We just have to be strong. For them." Kody said with a small smile.

Kayla relented and looked down at her ice cream sadly. She knew he was right, but still she knew it was wrong. Kody felt bad and reached out and touched her hand. Letting his fingers rest atop her palm. "We're still the same. But with new destinies. And new responsibilities." He shrugged to himself and looked down. "I don't know what's supposed to happen next but we'll do it together." He said then looked back up at her.

Kayla smiled bashfully and held onto his hand. Clutching onto it loosely. He held onto her hand as well. She looked down at her ice cream and toyed at it with her spoon. "You have a way with words sometimes." She said.

"Sometimes I think it's better if I didn't speak at all." He laughed it off.

When he looked back at his friend he found her still smiling in that weird way. Like she was thinking about something. He frowned and tilted his head at her weird look. Then she looked back at him and he felt something bump his foot. He looked down to see that one of her sneakers had bumped his foot. He looked back at her with questioning eyes. "What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged with her smile. "Saw it in a movie." She giggled softly. They still held each other's left hand.

"You're weird." He said and took a bite of ice cream. She frowned at that and glared at him. But then she felt him bump her foot in the same fashion and she smiled. He looked back up at her and smiled. Underneath the table their feet touched each others before Kody wrapped his ankles around hers and let them rest there. She allowed it and they kept their comfortable closeness. They sat and ate their ice cream in peace.

"Well seems like the romantic love story of the Hero and the Princess has started." Kari said as she looked at the two from her spot. Micah was watching their interaction as well. "They look like idiots, it makes me sick." She said with a bored look in her eyes.

"Well the stories were never clear if they ever ended up together." Micah argued.

"True, but that picture sure leaves a thousand words." Kari said.

"You mean the painting?"

"Yeah, clearly they got married. If that picture is true."

They were silent for a moment and looked at each other. "Do you think he'll ever show her the painting?" Micah asked.

"Probably not. After all he's kept it a secret for now." She said and looked back at the two across the way. "Let's keep a lid on it, for their sake."

At Kody and Kayla's table they kept holding each other's left hand. The glow of the golden Triforce symbol on the back of their hands was faint but it was there. The symbol that had connected the two for all of eternity.

Hanging up in Mary's closet, hidden to all eyes, was an old portrait in an older fame. In the picture was the Hero and Princess. The small inscription at the bottom was word but not faded. And Mary never told Kody what it said in Hylian.

 _Princess Zelda and her Hero Link._

 _Together, forever. Bound in destiny and love._

* * *

The End

A/N: And there you go folks, end of part 1. I wanted this to be a short and sweet little teaser of what is to come. I hope you all liked it. This was special for me cause I was able to get a small glimpse towards future interactions between our two love birds. Yes its starting but it won't solidify for a while. But I couldn't resist the little teaser here at the end. It's kinda more of a: here's where they are now thing. So I hope you all liked it.

Time for you reviewers!

Jeremy1555: Indeed, she is. I like writing scenes with her in it. Making her childlike charm is one of my favorites.

Seirra: I'm so glad you liked everything. Don't worry part 2 will come soonish and it will build off of what has taken place in this first story.

FCL: First off, nice long review I appreciate it! I tend to write long chapters, I like longer chapters. And yes I like to put a lot of flare in my fights. I always imagine cool fights so I like to write them as such. And I was building up to their cute moments, I like writing those too. And there is a reason they have kept their names for now, because they haven't fully accepted their destinies yet but I will touch more on that in part 2. And yes I tend to like K names, maybe I overdid it, oh well. Thank you again for your review and I hope you enjoy the next part and all future chapters to come!

Once more thank you to all that reviewed in the past. You are all great!

And keep a look out for part 2 of this epic going to be dropping shortly. Next month if I can manage. Thank you all to those that read and reviewed and the rest that faved and followed. You are all awesome and I appreciate everything from you guys. Hope to see you again really soon!

-Majin Prince


End file.
